Izuku y Ranma: Héroes unidos
by StArLoRdMac2
Summary: Buscando un cambio Ranma hace una visita a su viejo amigo Izuku Midoriya y su madre en el mundo de BNHA, el destino pronto le mostrara lo que tiene preparado tras los eventos Ranma encontrara el propósito para el que nació ser el héroe de verdad.
1. Chapter 1

(_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Ranma ½ ni de Boku no hero Academy y todo lo demás no tiene sentido_).

Capítulo 1:

**Punto de quiebre **

_**Estacion Musafasu**_

_10:00 Am_

_\- Bien llego el momento._

_Fue el susurro proveniente de la boca de cierto artista marcial para sí mismo como a la par se abren las puertas del tren generando el cambio de pasajeros no se hizo esperar entrando/saliendo en lo que abarca de la estación de Musufasu, separándose a paso lento del grupo de pasajeros cargando sobre su hombro el antes conocido como Ranma Saotome moviendo su cabeza con semblante poco alentador intentando orientarse en medio de la muchedumbre dificultando su tarea, no tardo en descubrir que está en el lugar indicado por lo que a paso lento se aleja de la zona abandonando la estación dirigiéndose a la salida en espera de que vengan a recogerlo._

_Ahora de seguro dirán ¿Autor de qué demonios hablas? Entre demás preguntas y cuestiones, todo tiene su explicación porque es solo porque no Ranma Saotome como exactamente, la principal intención de Ranma es permanecer lo más lejos posible de Nerima y su aura de mala muerte, no quería saber nada de esos lunáticos, no más engaños, ni manipulaciones de otros usando su honor de por medio, no más compromisos obligados ni rivales tan estúpidos como aparentan y definitivamente pero más importante por no decir fundamental no mas Akane y sus arrebatos de cólera. _

_No obstante el precio que Ranma tuvo que pagar fue muy alto por su libertad su propio honor, es bien sabido que cuando se habla del artista marcial el honor es la última cosa que se ignora, pero hasta qué punto el honor tiene validez cuando hay cosas que superan toda comprensión, que se sabe que están mal y distorsionan el tema del honor con fines hirientes. _

_Esas cuestiones se debatía el artista marcial una y otra vez en su mente sin respuesta había pensado en esto toda la noche alzando la mano pone su atención en la marca que rodea su dedo de en medio con tristeza sintiendo como la rabia y furia lo carcomen en su interior, no había pasado ni dos años desde la boda fallida y los incidentes que la provocaron y lo peor de todo es que se llevó las parte más fea del asunto, ya era suficiente que lo obligaran a casarse para curar su maldición pero culparlo del desastre del que no estuvo involucrado en tanto otros en sentido figurado se lavan las manos esta tan mal que la palabra injusticia es pequeña con la pesadilla con la que vivió. _

_\- Ranma-san. Grito una voz masculina opacando los oídos del antes dicho, Ranma desorientado gira la vista a la dirección de donde proviene dicha voz una sonrisa adorno sus labios contemplando a dos personas con quien ansiaba encontrarse un chico y su madre ambos con el color pelo verde que los caracteriza la señora viste un suéter rosado casual una falda larga que cubre hasta donde comienzan las rodillas y usa calzado casual. El joven a su lado tiene su pelo con puntas alborotado con el rostro lleno de pecas, sus brazos fornidos usando una playera naranja mangas cortas jeans negros que llegan hasta conde comienzan los pies y calza zapatos deportivos. _

_\- Izuku, Inko-san aquí. Responde estirando arriba su brazo alegre poniéndose a correr a donde están dichas personas que lo reciben con un abrazo que fue correspondido feliz de ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo y su madre, la matriarca Midoriya podía notar que como creció el que antes conocieron como un niño ha crecido en estatura superando a su hijo por una cabeza que también había crecido, cedido el abrazo pasaron a la parte de la conversación. _

_\- Mira cuanto a has crecido, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Comento Inko feliz apoyando una mano en su mejilla con expresión maternal._

_\- Diez años sino me equivoco pero tú no te quedas atrás eh brócoli, al menos ya no te veo como un enclenque. Responde con simpatía Ranma a Izuku golpeando cómicamente el estómago del Midoriya Izuku no pudo evitar reírse. _

_\- Tú tampoco has cambiado pero me alegra verte de nuevo Ranma-san sigues siendo el cretino de siempre. Dijo ahora Izuku a modo de broma. _

_\- Eso fue cruel pero viniendo de ti lo tomare como un cumplido. Expreso Ranma con tono de voz sarcástica y burlona mostrando una sonrisa compartida con el brócoli sonriendo por igual, de ahí que inmediatamente ambos chocaron puños, cambiando el argumento de la conversación con expresión más neutral se dirigió con respeto a los peliverde – De nuevo quiero darles las gracias por su ayuda. _

_\- Tonterías hijo sabes que no hay ningún problema, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti después de las veces que ayudaste a Izuku-kun cuando eran pequeños. Menciono Inko con una sonrisa amable. _

_\- Es lo menos que podía hacer por mi hermano pequeño. Responde Ranma con tono simpático ante recuerdo siguieron en contacto por celular sintiéndose como parte de la familia desde su tiempo en el camino tuvieron un breve paso por Musufasu donde conoció a Inko y Izuku siendo las primeras personas que lo trataron como uno más de su familia, para el Inko es una segunda madre haciendo más por el que Nodoka lo cuido y lo alimento desde que lo hallo inconsciente en medio del bosque tras entrenar hasta mas no poder dejado por Genma obviamente perdía el tiempo en un bar de la ciudad desperdiciando el dinero reunido en alcohol y putas. _

_Con diferencia de dos años Izuku veía un hermano en Ranma y el sentimiento es mutuo por parte del artista marcial desde pequeños aprovechando su tiempo fuera de la formación iba a la casa de los Midoriya a jugar con Izuku donde conoció su admiración por All Migth viendo en las noticias las hazañas de este y su afán de que se convertiría en un héroe, como ese mismo día Ranma pudo ver a los ojos y reconocer el fuego la voluntad de cumplir su sueño y superarse algo con lo que podía identificarse por su meta de volverse el mejor artista marcial de su generación algo que tenían en común._

_Tan sólida es su amistad que si supiera que necesita su ayuda no dudaría en ir a ayudarlo y lo mismo seria para el brócoli sabiendo bien la complicada vida de este en Nerima y sus problemas a lo que lo involucraron sin pensarlo dos veces estaría ahí._

_La expresión de usuario del One for All cambio a una más calmada antes de dirigirse a su amigo – Lamento lo que ha pasado con Akane no haya funcionado. _

_\- Yo también Izuku puede parecer extraño pero de alguna forma siento que todo fue por mi culpa. _

_\- Eso no es cierto Ranma-san no mereces lo que te hizo con ese canalla de Ryoga._

_\- Izuku-kun. Regaño su madre._

_\- No se preocupe Inko-san eso ya es historia vieja – dijo Ranma en defensa de su amigo con tono neutral reflejando una sonrisa poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Izuku despeinándolo calmando la tensión – Me alegra saber que fuiste aceptado en la U.A por lo visto Bakugo sigue siendo el mismo idiota pesado de siempre. _

_\- Ranma. Volvió a regañar Inko asustando al par de muchachos que apenados se disculparon con la cabeza baja avergonzados, era sorprendente ver al par de muchachos ser fácilmente regañados por la matriarca Midoriya como si los hubiera atrapado haciendo alguna travesura algo que en lo persona le dio gracia en la mente de Inko de pronto se puso a cambiar de tema – Por cierto Ranma estas completamente seguro de lo que planeas hacer._

_\- Nunca estuve más seguro de algo ya saben los problemas que ese panda me metió, los rivales, las prometidas estoy cansado de eso y lo que hizo Akane me impulso a tomar la decisión, saben bien que haré todo lo posible para ayudaros pero necesito un nuevo comienzo. Argumento Ranma con semblante serio mirando a los peliverde es por el mismo cariño que les tiene que mantuvo su relación con ellos en secreto para protegerlos con la lista de enemigos no podía permitir que estuvieran en peligro, nunca se lo perdonaría si les pasara algo por su culpa. _

_\- Bueno si no hay que decir sabes que eres bienvenido a la familia. Declaro Inko con una sonrisa._

_\- Muchas gracias, gracias a ambos. Dijo el oji-azul haciendo una reverencia feliz de contar con su apoyo poniendo sus ojos en el pecoso seguido de apoyar sus brazos tipo vasija – No puedo esperar para conocer ese Kirishima y a Kaminari también._

_\- Te aseguro que se llevaran bien, oye Ranma-san dijiste que traerías todas tus cosas pero veo que viajas ligero. Opino el peliverde algo confuso rascando su cabeza con una mano._

_\- Descuida tengo un sistema, no eres el único que tiene trucos nuevos. Responde muy confiado el aqua sexual los tres salían de la estación desde la boda con Akane hace tres años los problemas fueron de mal a peor con los rivales, las prometidas doblegaron sus intentos de atrapar a Ranma los celos de la peli-azul empeoraron a nuevos niveles, Ranma había conseguido un empleo dando clases de artes marciales en una escuela por supuesto los patriarcas Soun y Genma seguían presionando a sus hijos para que tengan descendencia por el bien de las escuelas y el honor, Nodoka no era de mucha ayuda poniéndose del lado de su nuera a la hora de regañar a su hijo en cuanto a sus acciones que no son varoniles, como dije antes los celos de la peliazul se intensificaron lanzando acusaciones contra su marido de que cuando le da la espalda se encuentra con alguna mujerzuela siendo completamente falso, la vida de Ranma se redujo al arte, el trabajo y ser el sustento de su familia siendo inocente tomo la responsabilidad sin tener que hacerlo. _

_Así continuaron las cosas hasta esa noche en donde se dio su punto culmine._

…..

(Flash back):

Llegando a la noche a casa temprano con un ramo de flores con intenciones de resolver sus problemas su sentido del peligro se activó con sigilo se introdujo a la casa pensando que su esposa estaría en peligro, teniendo una mala sensación cerca de la habitación matrimonial se escucharon unos gemidos provenientes de este confundiendo al artista marcial, cuando se acercó a la abertura de la puerta abrió los ojos en completo shock al ver que su santa esposa está teniendo relaciones en su cama con Ryoga Hibiki.

En un segundo el mundo de Ranma se derrumbó en pedazos ante sus ojos dejando caer de su mano el ramo de flores su mente procesaba miles de pensamientos sin control sintiéndose devastado su esposa la mujer que eligió para tener a sus hijos lo traiciono, encima de todo en su propia cama. La rabia se apodero de él cerrando sus manos en puños presionando hasta hacer que sangre de sus manos de la furia un aura roja irradia en su cuerpo en aura de batalla presionando con fuerza sus dientes mientras las lágrimas brotan sin control de un poderoso puñetazo manda volar la puerta destruyendo el siguiente muro a su paso y asustando a los amantes, inmediatamente posan los ojos en el brote de furia conocido como caballo salvaje.

\- Ranma. Dijo Akane desprevenida y con más miedo que nunca observando como el odio emana a través del oji-azul que tenía su mira puesta en el chico perdido intimidándolo.

\- Te voy a hacer pedazos Ryoga. Rugió un furioso Ranma con instinto asesino al tope haciendo crujir sus puños ensangrentados sintiendo como el Neko-ken se apoderaba de su ser.

\- Eso ya lo veremos maldito. Se defendió Ryoga arremetiendo en contra de el – Shishi Hikodan – Rugió expulsando su técnica a un Ranma que permanece erguido para luego de un poderoso golpe le devuelve su técnica mandándolo volar a fuera de la casa estrellándolo contra el muro exterior, luego gira la vista a la Tendo lanzando una mirada de muerte girando la vista de un salto Ranma salió al patio buscando al magullado Ryoga.

\- Eso me dolió maldito. Dijo el Hibiki lanzándose contra su rival con un puñetazo el cual Rama atrapo sujetando su muñeca sin quitarle la mirada asesina, se escuchó un crack de la extremidad del Hibiki a consecuencia que Ranma le rompió la muñeca haciendo retorcer del dolor a Ryoga quien con su otra mano sujeta la extremidad adolorido.

\- No ya no más, me rindo me rindo ten piedad. Rogo el adolorido Hibiki.

\- Después de todo lo que vivimos me traicionas de esta manera acostándote con esa perra aun sabiendo que es mi esposa ¿Y así es como me pagas? Así que va a doler, y voy a disfrutarlo. Sentencio Ranma con tono profundo mostrando su semblante de pocos amigos.

Ahora sí que Ryoga está aterrado tanto que podía ver como las puertas del infierno se abren ante sus pies para descargar toda la furia sobre el que ningún mortal vio antes y Ranma se convierte en el mismísimo demonio.

Una completa pesadilla para el Hibiki resulto esa noche lanzando potentes gritos de dolor a mas no poder recibiendo la más brutal paliza nunca antes hecha que hacía lo que paso con Saffron como una caminata por el parque.

A la mañana siguiente en una reunión familiar en la casa de la pareja joven las miradas en shock del panda y su segunda esposa Soun Tendo, Nodoka y el viejo Happossai y más importante la sorpresa en la cara de Kasumi que cubrió su boca con ambas manos al presenciar como Akane en compañía de los paramédicos se llevan en camilla el cuerpo masacrado de Ryoga al hospital, literalmente Ranma le rompió todos los huesos el cuerpo en tanto el artista marcial veía con expresión sombría los regaños y quejas de los patriarcas Tendo, Saotome y Nodoka no se hicieron esperar.

su mazo Akane iba a castigarlo por el daño que le produjo a su amante a lo que deteniendo el objeto con una mano a la vista de todos los ojos de Ranma reflejan el odio puro mediante el Alma de hielo congelo el mazo desintegrándolo en pedazos con ese mismo odio mira a la peli-azul conectando una cachetada en la mejilla de Akane marcando su mano en la cara de esta alertando a todos que salieron en defensa de Akane si eso no era suficiente se sumaron a la fiesta Kuno, Mousse y las prometidas con sus típicas escusas irritando más al chico de la coleta Ranma se enfurezca más de lo que está mandando al diablo sus quejas advirtiendo con tono realmente amenazante que si vuelven a molestarlo con sus malditas idioteces van a necesitar un ataúd, sin decir más se quitó el anillo de su dedo y se lo avienta a su ahora ex–esposa haciendo un gesto obsceno con su dedo a Akane para luego irse al interior de su casa saltando en el camino al segundo piso haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de la peli-azul que no tardo en perseguirlo seguida por los demas.

Tomando su mochila la pone sobre su espalda saliendo por la ventana saltando a la casa de junto asegurándose de que no haya nadie alrededor que salga herido voltea mirando la que era su casa extiende la palma de su mano disparando una esfera de ki destruyendo el muro completo lanzando una mirada fulminante al grupo de Nerima Ranma se fue saltando entre tejados con rumbo a las montañas. Realizado un tramo del camino deteniéndose en el tejado del edificio más alto la furia en el artista marcial fue tal que uso de saco de boxeo el contenedor de agua reforzado de metal atravesado por cientos de poderosos golpes conforme el agua en su interior se desborda trazando unos pasos Ranma trata de poner en orden sus ideas sentándose en el suelo con sus manos en la cabeza tratando de calmarse el sonido de su teléfono no era de ayuda.

\- ¿Ahora qué? Pregunto fastidiado el Saotome con su mano tomando el celular aliviando su semblante observa en la pantalla el nombre de su contacto – Es Izuku – Murmuro presionando el botón verde llevando el aparato a su oreja - Moshi-moshi.

\- _Ranma-san soy yo. _Dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

\- Izuku ahora no estoy de humor.

\- _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué te escuchas tan mal?_ Pregunto el Midoriya preocupado.

\- Se acabó.

\- Se acabó ¿Cómo que "se acabó"?

\- Mi matrimonio se acabó, deje a Akane.

\- ¿Eh? Fue todo lo que consiguió decir el nuevo símbolo de la paz.

Tomándose su tiempo Ranma le cuenta lo sucedido al brócoli que escucha atento que se limitó a decir si para que continúe oyendo cada vez más deprimido a quien veía como un hermano mayor desde que eran niño, el ceño fruncido del héroe conocido como Deku se hizo presente con cada palabra se ponía más enojado logrando contenerse para apoyar a su amigo.

\- _¿Qué es lo que harás?_ Pregunto Deku.

\- _No lo sé Izuku, no puedo contar con mis padres, ni los Tendo no tengo a nadie aquí que no busca sus propios interés ya sabes cómo es, es una suerte que Akane no está embarazada. _

El sonido de Izuku da a entender que bebía un poco de agua escupiendo el líquido al procesar lo dicho - ¿Embarazada? ¿Dices que está embarazada?

\- Por suerte no en mi caso si fuera así sería de Ryoga, lo que sé es que no tengo donde ir mi honor como mi vida están destruidos – De pronto tuvo una idea - ¿Oye recuerdas el plan que ideamos la última vez que nos vimos?

\- _Como olvidarlo, ya sabes que Oka-san y yo te recibiremos con gusto ni lo dudes solo deja que hablo con Oka-san y te aviso te estaremos esperando. Dijo el nuevo símbolo de la paz estando de acuerdo._

\- Gracias Izuku, eres el mejor. Responde el caballo salvaje agradecido.

\- _Cuando quieras._ Anuncio antes de cortar la llamada poniendo su plan en acción, tomando su mochila con su mano el oji-azul cambio su ruta de viaje saltando entre tejados dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes.

(Fin flash back).

…..

**Casa de los Midoriya:**

\- 95…. 96… 97… 98… 99… 100. Dicen al unísono el par de jóvenes en el patio trasero terminando sus flexiones de brazos, tras una serie de cinco encuentros cabe decir que en no menos de un mes Ranma le enseño a Izuku su método de entrenamiento convencional para trasladarse por los tejados como él lo hace, el brócoli descubrió que tenía mejores resultados al tener un compañero de entrenamiento a un ritmo moderado Ranma comenzó a entrenar al peli-verde para que su cuerpo se adaptara a la formación al saber lo del One for All el efecto que causa en el brócoli Ranma lo puso bajo un régimen de entrenamiento no solo físico aparte de enseñarle a controlar el ki beneficiando al pecoso.

Asumiendo su pose de pelea el par de muchachos corren a su oponente intercambiando ataques estilo Dragón Ball tras diez minutos del entrenamiento el peli-verde cayo comenzaba a quedar atrás en velocidad los jóvenes detuvieron su práctica cuando Inko los nombro.

\- Izuku-kun, Ranma-kun la cena esta lista. Menciono con una sonrisa cálida la matriarca peli-verde.

\- Ya vamos. Dice el héroe conocido como Deku recibiendo un asentimiento de un confiado Ranma como respuesta a lo que entran en la casa para disfrutar de otra cena familiar.

Fin capítulo 1:

(_Nota: Solo diré que fue una idea inesperada que rondaba en mi cabeza igual solo será de dos capítulos para poder actualizar mis otros fics, aunque admito que es divertido trabajar en este capítulo no será perfecto pero creo que puede funcionar, oh por cierto el traje de héroe de Ranma es inspirado de la película Batman: el misterio de capucha roja_).


	2. Chapter 2

(No soy dueño de los personajes del elenco de Ranma ½ y o My Hero Academy, patente pendiente).

Capítulo 2:

**No toquen a mi alíen**

No hubo más informes de actividad criminal en lo que respeta a su jurisdicción luego de entregar el informe en la agencia de héroes todo permaneció con calma, el día siguiente una mañana maravillosa los rayos del sol resplandecen en su punto más alto en el hogar Midoriya madre y sus dos hijos se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar contando anécdotas del pasado de los muchachos del tiempo de cuando eran pequeños generando risas en la familia al hablar de los viejos tiempos, tras cuatro años de que los peliverde le dieron la bienvenida a Ranma a la familia oficialmente Midoriya Ranma como lo señalan los papeles de adopción. Inko adopto al artista marcial luego de realizar los trámites el juez al saber quién es el caballo salvaje, el mismo que años atrás por casualidades del destino salvo a su hija de una pandilla de violadores, tanta gratitud sentía el juez a esta persona de salvar a lo más sagrado en su vida que el buen hombre saldo su deuda otorgándole no solo la adopción sino también el cambio de apellido.

Sabía bien que Genma no se atrevería a mostrar sus narices por ahí ya que la policía tiene orden de arrestarlo por múltiples cargos de robos de objetos invaluables, en lo que respecta al resto de los de Nerima deben pensarlo dos veces si intentan buscarlo si intentan poner en peligro a su madre o a Izuku ya sean las amazonas, Happossai o en especial Akane lo que Ryoga experimento en una noche lo experimentaran en cuestión de unos minutos.

La semana pasada se cumplieron tres años desde que se adaptó a su nueva familia y entorno ganando una nueva madre cariñosa y un hermano tímido pero simpático y confiable la vida estaba compensándolo por toda la desgracia, viendo la oportunidad de reinventarse el primer paso de Ranma fue deshacerse de su tan característica coleta consiguiendo un estilo de cabello normal pasando por cualquier persona, su vestimenta también sufrió un cambio con ayuda de Izuku compraron ropa más adecuada además de un gi verde sin mangas dicho lo anterior no se salvó de una petición de su madre.

Regresando a la actualidad por un descuido de Inko la atención del artista marcial se enfocó en el peliverde sonrojando comenzando a susurran como de costumbre porque su madre menciono acerca de su novia ganando el interés del oji-azul quien entrecerrando la vista no tardo en molestar al peli-verde como solo un hermano mayor haría haciendo que el brócoli derrotado usando su celular le mostrara a su nuevo hermano una foto de él y su novia rubia con anteojos y un poco más alta que su hermano abrazados sonriendo.

La mirada maquiavélica del artista marcial no tardó en aparecer.

\- Así que Melissa. Menciono el oji-azul con una sonrisa de cómplice desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

\- Ranma-nii. Expreso el brócoli con tono nervioso y avergonzado provocando una risa en la cara de su hermano eventualmente su expresión se tornó más neutral mirando al brócoli.

\- No es nada para avergonzarte por lo que dijiste en nuestras conversaciones suena como una gran persona, no puedo esperar para conocerla. Anuncio Ranma sonriendo con un guiño de ojo y su pulgar dando el visto bueno a Izuku quien copio su sonrisa brillando sus ojos iluminado, desde su espacio Inko observa la escena con felicidad maternal llenando de calidez e ambiente – Me alegro que por fin hallas superado a Uraraka – Por unos segundos la cara de Izuku proyecto un semblante triste lo que Ranma arqueo la ceja por lo que gira la vista a su madre notando la cara de disgusto que refleja la matriarca explicando su decepción dirigida a la ex–novia de su hijo Ochaco Uraraka en un segundo Ranma se dio cuenta al mencionarla por lo dicho del peliverde en su conversaciones por el celular Izuku le conto como se conocieron y la razón porque termino con ella es porque la atrapo engañándolo con su amigo/rival Katsuki Bakugo, eso a Deku le dolió tanto que All Might le ofreció ir con él a viajar en avión a visitar a I-island con tal de olvidarse de sus problemas fue donde conoció a la rubia y como dicen el resto es historia.

El amor de la científica rubia lo fortaleció para regresar y enfrentar sus problemas, se sentía mal por el engaño de la cara redonda aun así tenía más en común con Melissa de lo que parece a simple vista, fue algo difícil pero se las arreglaron para continuar la relación viéndose en video chat.

Dando una mano a su nueva familia ayudando con el tema de los gastos Ranma consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo como cargador de comestibles en un mercado ayudando a sus compañeros con las pesadas cajas, con su fuerza sobre-humana no fue problema después de todo es por una buena causa, ajustando como es típico del oji-azul seguía practicando el arte sin faltar un día durante las mañanas teniendo más paz de la que tenía en Nerima y luego en la vida de casado con Akane concentrado mientras realiza sus katas, a veces orientando a Izuku explicando los conceptos para mejorar su técnica enseñándole su estilo mejorado de la Musabetsu Kakouto Ryu además de ayudarle a trabajar con su quirk después de verlo en acción tenía buenas ideas de cómo trabajar sin quitarle su tiempo de formación con All might pensando que sería egoísta opacarle su tiempo maestro/discípulo.

\- Bien es mejor que coman lo suficiente o llegaran tarde a la academia. Dijo Inko a sus hijos.

\- Aun no entiendo porque debo usar esto. Se quejó Ranma viéndose así mismo usando un uniforme escolar parecido al de héroe pecoso.

\- Es lógico, si vas comenzar tus estudios en una nueva escuela lo más conveniente sería vestirte para asistir. Señalo Inko con tono material.

\- Eso no funcionara, lo siento pero eso es un no. Responde el artista marcial a modo de reproche infantil inflando sus cachetes cruzando sus brazos.

….

**5 minutos después **

**En el camino.**

¿Cómo es posible que no pudiera decirle que no? Pregunto para si mismo con tono pesado el mayor de los Midoriya de hombros caídos y cabeza inclinada en tanto camina por las bardas junto a su hermano que veía divertido el lamento del aqua sexual.

\- Así es oka-san supongo que eso fue inevitable. Argumento con tono alegre el portador del One For All mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa.

\- También te quiero Izuku. Murmuro un malhumorado Ranma arrugando el ceño girando los ojos en sentido contrario consiguiendo una carcajada del pecoso no tardo en unirse a la risa disfrutando del momento compartido con su hermano, por lo menos se salvó de usar corbata pese a las reglas que decían lo contrario.

Con un suspiro de alivio los hermanos Midoriya se miran el uno al otro como si leyeran la mente del otro haciendo una nota mental de que nunca pueden decirle que no a su cariñosa madre con tal de verla feliz algo que les agrada al par de muchachos.

…..

**U.A High School **

Clase de Aizawa

\- ¿MIDORIYA? Un grito potente al unísono se apodero de la clase a excepción de mama oruga disgustado tapando sus oídos con sus manos y el ceño fruncido de un molesto Bakugo la cara de todos no tenía precio al momento que Ranma se presentó las miradas de los estudiantes estaban dirigidas en un tímido Izuku.

\- Disculpa nuestros modales pero ¿Puedes decir de nuevo tu nombre? Dijo Momo Yaoyorzu manteniendo sus modales.

\- Si claro soy Midoriya Ranma es un gusto conocerlos. Volvió a decir el artista marcial dando su presentación.

\- ¡LO VOLVIO A DECIR! Responden de nuevo con tono escandaloso automáticamente ponen la vista en el peliverde pecoso - ¡MIDORIYA!

\- S-sí. Fue lo que dijo una nervioso Izuku después del susto repentino cayendo de la silla.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tipo contigo? Expreso Kaminari desde su pupitre.

\- Él tiene el mismo apellido que tú. Dijo ahora Kirishima atónito.

\- ¿Midoriya-chan este chico es acaso tu amigo? Pregunto con moderación Tsuyu para que el peliverde no se altere.

\- B-bueno… en realidad es mi hermano mayor. Logro pronunciar con dificultad el portador del One For All.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eres su hermano mayor? Menciono Tenya Lida con tono elevado sujetando sus lentes con una mano moviendo su otra mano de forma robótica.

\- Si lo soy ¿Qué tiene de raro? Responde Ranma entrecerrando sus ojos más preocupado por sus oídos por los gritos, con la ayuda de All Might tras una conversación de los hermanos con el antes dicho All Might y el director de la U.A viendo por si mismos una prueba de las habilidades de Ranma y una muestra de su dominio en el ki los adultos llegaron a la conclusión de que tenía un quirk que le permite manipular su ki.

Los estudiantes pusieron las miradas en los hermanos sin creerlo tratando de encontrar alguna característica que los relacione sin éxito, son tan diferentes que la idea es ridícula fue entonces asi como una mirada soñadora de Mina Ashido con corazones no tardó en acercarse para abordarlo.

\- ¿En verdad eres el hermano de Midoriya? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Eres guapo ¿Tienes novia? Dijo entusiasmada la Ashido.

\- Eh… si soy su hermano, tengo dieciocho años, gracias creo y no… ahora no tengo novia acabo de tener un rompimiento. Pronuncio nervioso el ex-Saotome riendo como tonto retrocediendo un paso atrás rascando su nuca con una mano intentando alejarse un poco de la burbujeante chica de ojos amarillos.

El interrogatorio de la Ashido es interrumpido por un Bakugo que la aparta bruscamente haciendo que caiga al piso sentada sobre su trasero.

\- RANMA BASTARDO, PELEA CONMIGO. Escupió el portador del quirk de explosiones haciendo crujir sus dedos creando en sus manos mini explosiones sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- Bakugo nada de peleas en mi clase. Regaño Aizawa serio.

Ranma no quito los ojos de la chica de piel rosa endureciendo el ceño, pone los ojos en el Katsuki – También te extrañe Bakugo mírate hombre, sigues siendo el mismo payaso gruñón. Le responde el oji-azul sin respeto alguno con tono neutral dejando sin habla a todos a excepción de Izuku estando recordando lo que paso la última vez.

\- ¡NO HE OLVIDADO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE METISTE A DEFENDER A ESTE INUTIL! – Rugió apuntando con un dedo a su hermano – ¡NO DEBISTE METERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS MALDITO, HE ESTADO ENTRENANDO PARA QUE VEAS CON QUIEN TE HAS METIDO, AHORA VAS A PAGAR POR TODO!

\- Es normal que un hermano proteja al otro de tres idiotas que atacan a un niño – Le devolvió el argumento Ranma mirando con cara de pocos amigos recordando su último encuentro – Veo que todavía tienes una boca muy grande.

\- ¿Y QUE HARAS AL RESPECTO? Argumento desafiante Bakugo.

\- Ah no lo sé – Dijo frunciendo el ceño haciendo crujir su mano en forma de puño – Tal vez darte un escarmiento.

Encabronado Bakugo se lanzó al ataque con una de sus explosiones, de un salto sobre el Ranma esquivo el ataque sin problemas aterrizando detrás del Katsuki conectando un ligero golpe en la nuca de este cayendo inconsciente sorprendiendo a todos menos Izuku que sabía el final.

\- Bakugo-kun. Dijo con preocupación Uraraka llegando en auxilio de su novio se arrodilla a su lado tratando de que reacciones fue que le la lanzo una mirada de enojo al hermano de su ex.

\- Relájate solo ha perdido el conocimiento. Contesto con voz vaga Ranma sin prestarle atención acto seguido se arrodilla frente a una Ashido aturdida que vio todo - ¿Estas bien? Déjame ayudarte. Dijo Ranma mostrando sus dientes con sonrisa simpática ofreciendo su mano, la peli rosada con un sonrojo acepto.

\- Muchas gracias Ranma-san, soy Mina Ashido. Se presentó la piel rosa.

\- Dime Ranma, el san se descarta me hace sentir viejo. Responde Ranma burlón consiguiendo una risa de Mina siendo el principio de una buena amistad.

….

Fin capítulo 2:

(Nota; Espero no haberme equivocado en continuar la historia).


	3. Chapter 3

(_Descargo de responsabilidad: Okey no soy dueño de los personajes del elenco de Ranma ½ o My Hero Academy y todo lo demás ya se me ha olvidado_).

Capítulo 4

**Que comiencen los juegos**

Días después en el patio de la academia en tiempo de descanso los estudiantes se encontraban en el patio cada quien en sus asuntos aprovechando el tiempo Izuku le dio un tour al artista marcial para que conociera las instalaciones limitándose a asentir conforme el peli-verde habla, llevando las manos detrás de su nuca Ranma mirando los alrededores debía admitir que tenían más clase que el Furinkan que era sede de varios accidentes hechos por el director Kuno escondiendo bajo la mesa los problemas y eso incluida las cantidad de veces que encubrió sus fechorías, eso incluye en reiteradas ocasiones pagar a los trabajadores de construcción para reparar los enormes daños a la propiedad, sobornar a los involucrados para salvar su trasero.

El mismo Ranma ha tenido que ponerle un alto al demente director habiendo sido causante en algunos de esos incidentes, por lo menos tenía la conciencia tranquila de haber impedido que no haya nadie afectado en el fuego cruzado durante los diversos conflictos entre él y hawaiano, Izuku tuvo que pellizcarse así mismo cuando su hermano le conto algunos de sus conflictos, lo inesperado para él y su madre ocurrió cuando Ranma dio a conocer su maldición a su familia respondiendo a sus preguntas aseguro que era reversible como otras veces maldiciendo al panda y su estupidez por no saber hablar chino, sintiendo lastima el aspirante a héroe ahora entendía con más claridad porque Nerima era conocida en Japón como un lugar infame donde la locura abunda, que como es que el oji-azul sigue cuerdo es un misterio.

Eso no impidió que Inko asumiendo su papel de madre tomara participación en esto ayudando a su hijo mayor a lidiar con los problemas que conlleva su maldición lo que fue vergonzoso para Ranma adquiriendo en su frente un color azul a duras penas tenía que darle la razón, posiblemente sea el único hombre que comprendía todos los problemas con los que una chica debe soportar mirando la otra cara de la moneda después del conflicto en el monte fénix había hecho las paces con su maldición ya que sin ella no estaría en el nivel que se encuentra contrario a su vida personal Akane no le hacía nada sencillo la vida implicando las veces que durante su matrimonio le lanzo críticas negativas de bicho raro y fenómeno matando de a poco sus sentimientos; es por criticas como esa que su matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso.

\- Y esta es la entrada del curso de apoyo y soporte – Menciono el peli-verde señalando la puerta blindada a su lado perteneciente señalando después arriba hacia el cartel del departamento de apoyo – Tengo una amiga que le encantara hacerte un traje.

\- Ya te dije que entiendo lo de las identidades secretas Deku, es cosa de héroes y todo eso pero no es para tanto. Menciono el mayor de los Midoriya dirigiéndose a pecoso peli-verde por su nombre de héroe manteniéndose firme en su punto, no es para más decir que al igual que su hermano pecoso no a su nivel admira a los héroes apoyando su causa noble de proteger a las personas que le importan algo que tenía familiarizado con su código de artista marcial para alguien que se pasó la vida bajo un código de honor era lógico.

\- Igual creo que es una buena idea que tengas un traje para combatir el crimen y – No termino de hablar Izuku debido a que se produjo una explosión proveniente del taller enviando a Deku retroceder a varios metros al suelo causando que ensanchando sus ojos el aqua sexual abriera su boca pasmado enfocando su vista cuando una pelirrosa aterrizo sobre su hermano.

\- D-duele. Se quejó adolorido el peli-verde.

\- Oh hola Midoriya ¿Hace cuánto llegaste aquí? Dijo una voz conocida por el aspirante a héroe, aturdido Deku abrió sus ojos teniendo buena vista del escote de la mecánica.

\- OOOOh – Pensó nervioso el peliverde entrando en pánico.

\- ppai. Termino de pensar su hermano dándose cuenta de su pensamiento lo que le pareció raro - ¿De dónde diablos salió eso? Pensó para sí mismo Ranma extrañado como si alguien hubiera dicho lo mismo optando por encogerse de hombros haciendo caso omiso a lo anterior se dispone a ayudar a su hermano a ponerse en pie.

…..

**Cafetería**

\- ¿De modo que ella es Hatsume? ¿La misma Hatsume del festival deportivo? Pregunto el artista marcial cayendo de su silla en un ataque de risas con sus brazos sujetando su estómago, tras recordar el festival deportivo cuando lo trasmitieron en televisión lo había sintonizado para apoyar a Izuku en ese momento llego a ver el encuentro de Lida vs Mei claramente vio que la Hatsume prácticamente se aprovechó de la Ingenuidad de recto Lida para promocionar sus inventos.

\- Oh vamos Nii-san ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? Pregunto Izuku saliendo en defensa de su amigo de lentes.

\- Lo siento, pero ya hablando enserio creo que Lida aun no le ha perdonado.

\- No sabría cómo decirte, su disgusto por Hatsume-san aumento en nuestro segundo encuentro a regañadientes lo convenció para usar una de sus invenciones y digamos que eso no termino muy bien. Comento Izuku con una tímida risa llevando su brazo a la altura de su cabeza con su mano tocando su nuca, a lo lejos son observados por unos ojos curiosos.

\- Me cuesta creer que sean hermanos. Dijo Jirou.

\- No pensé que Midoriya escondiera ese secreto, la pregunta es porque. Dijo ahora Hagakure.

\- Es un asunto de familia, no deberíamos meternos en algo que no es de nuestra incumbencia. Dijo Tsuyu actuando como voz de la razón.

\- Pues creo que la situación está punto de ponerse peor. Contesto Momo, en eso las miradas se posaron en la vicepresidenta.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Preguntaron las tres chicas al unísono, Yaoyorozu procedió a señalar con su mano a lo que las chicas ven en su dirección captando a una castaña dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encuentran los muchachos.

\- Deku-kun tenemos que hablar. Declaro Uraraka interrumpiendo su charla.

\- ¿Disculpa? No tenemos nada de qué hablar Uraraka. Contesto el peli-verde con tono serio a su vez que arruga el ceño.

\- Si lo tenemos, soy tu novia y me debes una explicación, de la nada me entero que tienes un hermano que golpea a Bakugo-kun del que no me has dicho.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado ser mi novia? Ese lugar ahora lo ocupa Melissa, además no tengo obligación de decirte acerca de mi familia.

\- Eso es injusto tú me perteneces.

\- Son palabras muy grandes para alguien que engaña a quien dice amar. Pronuncio Ranma con tono neutral llevando los ojos de los involucrados al otro Midoriya.

\- Escucha tú no te metas. Hablo a heroína de la gravedad.

\- Supongo que no, pero no me agradan las de tu tipo.

\- ¿Mi tipo?

\- Eso dije, las chicas como tú solo traen problemas, si fuera tú iría con tu novio a ver cómo sigue. Introdujo Ranma con tono serio y distante elevando su aura de ki.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en asuntos de pareja? Pregunto Uraraka frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es mi hermano mayor Ochaco ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con Bakugo y me dejas en paz? Expreso el peli-verde enojado levantándose de su mesa se fue seguido por el oji-azul a lo que corriendo Uraraka se pone delante cerrándole el paso.

\- No he terminado de hablar.

\- Pues yo sí. Contesto Izuku sintiendo el enojo en el interior de su cuerpo por lo que a aparta retomando su camino Ranma se limitó a ver el conflicto decepcionado en lo personal antes había puesto su dinero en la cara redonda con lo dicho por Izuku en el pasado cuando estaba enamorado de esta de la misma forma al enterarse de lo hecho por Uraraka de inmediato perdió su confianza por herir de tal forma a su hermano.

Poniendo su vista a su derecha encara a la castaña mirándose a os ojos Ranma se limitó a ladear la cabeza en no decepcionado a lo que molesta Uraraka le dio una cachetada a la vista de todos, aun así el gesto de decepción no había cambiado, en cambio siguió su camino sin decir nada.

…

Entrando en la escuela el silencio llega a su fin debido a unos gritos familiares.

\- Oye Midoriya. Saludo Kaminari corriendo a su posición seguido por Kirishima.

\- ¿Que? Dicen ambos al unísono.

\- No tú él. Expreso el rubio.

\- ¿Quien?

\- No tu Midoriya, el otro Midoriya. Agrego el peli-rojo señalando al peli-verde.

\- ¿Cual?

\- El. Dijo ahora Kaminari.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Tu. Menciono el nuevo símbolo de la paz.

\- Yo. Responde Kamirari señalándose así mismo.

\- El.

\- Ellos. Responde Kirishima y Ranma al mismo tiempo mirando a los otros varones.

\- Oigan hermanos esperen, esperen ya me perdí. Declaro Kirishima en confusión ya que perdió el hilo de la conversación consiguiendo que los otros tres se rieran de la situación confundiendo más a Kirishima que sin entender se unió a la risas.

\- Okey eso fue bueno.

\- Ni que lo digas bien – Dijo el pelirrojo recuperándose de la risa - ¿Sigue en la mesa lo planeado para esta noche?

\- Claro que sí, de hecho íbamos a buscar a Todoroki para confirmar el juego de póker.

\- Mineta y Lida también se unirán al juego.

\- No jugare con Mineta hace trampa en las cartas. Se quejó el pelirrojo en reproche.

\- Tranquilos muchachos ya le dijimos que no volviera a hacer trampas.

\- De acuerdo, si ustedes lo dicen. Expreso el peli-verde a lo que asintiendo los cuatro se disponen a cambiar de tema.

….

**Clase 1-A**

El sonido timbre señala el final de la clase de Nemuri Kayama bajo el alias como la pro-hero Midnight los estudiantes emprendían el camino a los dormitorios quedando nuestros trio de héroes es cuando la azabache toma la palabra.

\- ¿Chicos puedo hablar con ustedes un momento? Pregunto la dominatriz con la vista puesta en el pecoso y su hermano interrumpiendo su conversación con la ranita sentada en su pupitre.

\- Entiendo los veré luego. Comento Tsuyu con sencillez levantándose de su silla reuniendo sus cosas a punto de retirarse de nuevo interrumpida por su profesora.

\- De hecho también quiero hablar contigo.

Siendo tan observadora como de costumbre Tsuyu noto la expresión seria en los ojos de su profesora rápidamente deduciendo que debía ser algo importante optando por quedarse junto a sus amigos permaneciendo en su estado sereno y calmado. Intercambiando miradas el sentimiento de duda abunda en los estudiantes sin entender, no pasaron muchos días que el Anti-héroe Stain dio acto de presencia poniendo en serios aprietos a los aspirantes a héroes que con dificultad se las ingeniaron para lidiar con él, durante la conmoción generada combinando sus fuerzas el trio de jóvenes le dieron pelea al anti-héroe resultando más de que podía tragar, tras revisar los informes y los videos obtenidos la usuaria del quirk sonambulismo pidió una junta de maestros donde se discutieron muchas cosas de lo sucedido, luego de meditarlo y dar cada cual su opinión tras una votación le dieron el visto bueno a la propuesta hecha por la heroína, si la liga de villanos está compuesta de integrantes porque ellos no.

Con eso en mente Midnight se puso a comunicarles sobre lo que hablaron los pro-héroes consiguiendo la atención de los jóvenes que tras diez minutos de conversación y de procesar la reciente información ensancharon levemente sus ojos perplejos.

\- ¿Un equipo de héroes? Preguntaron los tres héroes jóvenes al unísono sin entender.

\- Como lo oyen, de hecho hace mucho en la U.A se realizó una sección de las clases reservada para los estudiantes que optaban por unirse creando equipos para cubrir las debilidades de los integrantes y fortalecer las fortalezas. Comento Nemuri sentada en la comodidad de su silla cruzada de piernas apoyando sus codos en su mesa apoyando sus manos en su mentón.

\- Como la era de oro. Dijo el brócoli desplegando una sonrisa consiguiendo la atención de los otros jóvenes.

\- ¿La era de oro? Preguntaron Tsuyu y Ranma mirando al pecoso arqueando la ceja ante lo dicho del nuevo símbolo de la paz.

\- En su juventud All Might formo parte de un equipo de jóvenes héroes junto con Endeavol, la predecesora de Mt Lady GiantWoman y Sir Nightheye, fueron la primera facción de héroes conocida realizaban misiones por su cuenta pero a causa de los problemas que se crearon dentro del grupo y las obligaciones con sus héroes a cargo causo la disolución de los mismos. Responde el pecoso emocionado.

\- Exactamente. Expreso Midnight con tono severo asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza en respuesta – Resumiendo la historia es cierto la idea es innovadora pero fue descartada en esa época, no obstante los tiempos cambian, es por eso que convoque a una reunión de maestros con el director para presentarles la iniciativa a fin de cuenta estuvimos de acuerdo en traer de vuelta esa división para impulsar los aspirantes a héroes, en este mismo momento los demás maestros anuncian lo mismo.

\- ¿Hasta Shiketsu? Pregunto Tsuyu oyendo lo ocurrido yendo directo al grano.

\- A todas las escuelas de héroes se les está comunicando, aun así no será obligatorio el objetivo de eso es fomentar la unión entre las escuelas.

\- Todo esto está bien sensei pero ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros? Pregunto ahora Ranma recargado en el muro cruzado de brazos.

\- A eso voy, mi punto es que las diferentes clases acordaron en realizar un evento como el festival deportivo cada clase presentara a su propio grupo en representación en este caso quiero que ustedes tres hagan un equipo representando la clase A. Termino de decir la dominatriz.

La primera reacción del trio de jóvenes que se miraban entre si igual de confundidos pensando que es una locura de los tres estudiantes Ranma era el que menos lo veía con agrado a la hora de unir fuerzas con sus rivales ya que al primer momento de darles la espalda no tardaban un segundo en intentar asesinarlo por otro lado la idea en si suena atractiva pensándolo bien sería un cambio enorme, luego de discutirlo los jóvenes se dirigieron a su profesora.

\- Yo no tengo problemas en hacer equipo con ellos – Dijo respetuosamente la Asui refiriéndose a los hermanos – Si tuviera que elegir a mis compañeros ellos serían los indicados, ribbit.

\- Tampoco yo tengo problemas pienso que sería una buena idea la de formar un equipo. Dijo ahora el portador del One for All entusiasmado a su vez un brillo se hizo notar en sus ojos, las miradas de los presentes se enfocaron en un pensativo Oji-azul.

\- Ranma me gustaría saber tu opinión. Dijo Midnight llamando su atención pues este permaneció por un rato callado pensando en la propuesta de la castaña, dicho eso Ranma abría los ojos con mirada neutral.

\- No soy precisamente un jugador de equipo. Menciono el apodado caballo salvaje cambiando su semblante neutral por uno de confianza dando unos pasos acercándose al par de peli-verdes – Por otro lado suena interesante contar con aliados, que diablos porque no. Aseguro el mayor de los Midoriya asintiendo con una ligera sonrisa chocando puños con su hermano seguido de acariciar con su otra mano la cabeza de la otra peli-verde de forma simpática.

\- No podía esperar menos de ustedes tres. Comunico Nemuri bajo su máscara con su sonrisa característica mirando con buenos ojos su apuesta si hay algo que podían darle mérito es que tenía buen ojo para hallar un diamante en bruto descubriendo que esos tres jóvenes crearon algo poderoso.

….

Caminando por la calle en la tarde a horas que se oculta el sol las luces se encendieron iluminando las calles a pesar de todavía había gente rondando por las calles, entre las personas Ranma volvía a su casa luego de otro día de trabajo estando bastante contento consigo mismo porque era día de pago su jefe agrego más dinero a su cheque lo que significa que los gastos serán cubiertos y ayuda económicamente a su familia entregando el dinero en las sabias manos de su madre, en lo personal no confiaba mucho en el después de una vida teniendo a Genma como pésimo ejemplo a la hora de tener dinero era un irresponsable un sin fin de malas decisiones respaldan lo antes dicho por lo que confiaba más en que Inko se hiciera cargo del dinero, con expresión aburrida Ranma esperaba encontrar algo de acción como pandilleros para patearles el trasero sin tener suerte, doblando en la esquina a tres manzanas de su casa seguía su camino contra corriente de las personas, entonces una chica pasa junto a él en sentido contrario rozando su hombro su sentido de peligro se activa deteniendo su paso, inmediatamente el odio entrenado de Ranma logro oír una risa inestable de la joven gira los ojos a su lado izquierdo sin perder su visión en la muchacha que se iba alejando como si nada, arrugando su frente advirtiéndole sobre un peligro por lo tanto sin decir nada la sigue hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro en una fracción de segundo realizando un movimiento brusco llevando su mano al nivel de su cara atrapando un cuchillo la vista del artista marcial se endureció por lo que caminando se mete en las profundidades del callejón.

\- Ya sé que estás ahí, sal o me ver obligado a sacarte. Menciono el usuario del neko-ken con tono de voz neutral enfocando sus ojos en el interior de la oscuridad.

\- Que chico malo, eres más de lo que aparentas ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? – Chillo la dueña de esa voz dándose a conocer con cada paso surgiendo de las profundidades de la oscuridad se deja ver una chica joven y delgada en sus catorce años de mediana estatura color de pelo rubia en un peinado con bollos desordenados en su mano derecha se le ve jugando con una navaja entre sus dedos y viste como una colegiala, el rasgo que la caracteriza es la mirada sádica reflejada en su rostro oculta bajo una sonrisa – Eres mal hábil de lo que pareces, eres el segundo chico que me interesa.

\- Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal, no eres una persona común. Responde el oji-azul en una mescla de alago escondido bajo un tono de voz serio.

\- Soy Toga… Himiko Toga puedo oler que tienes un aroma que me recuerda a un chico que me interesa ¿Y tú eres?

…..

Continuara….

Fin capitulo 4.

(Notas: _En resumen seguro que no esperaban la participación de Himiko Toga, fue un cambio de último momento como sea sirve de algo, aprovecho para aclarar que no, no habrá interacción de RanmaxToga por céntima vez les digo que no habrá Harem además que sabemos que tiene en la mira a nuestro Naruto peliverde. No sé si deje claro que las cosas con Uraraka no quedaron en buenos términos para Ranma es como si viera reflejada en ella a Akane un resultado negativo_).

(_Este capítulo fue en parte un resumen para identificar a nuestra hermosa profesora como la mente maestra que comenzó todo eso de Young Elite, no viene mal algo de reconocimiento. Tengo pensado algo que quiero poner a prueba pero necesito la opinión de una colega para ponerlo en acción, dejando eso de lado estoy abierto a recibir críticas y opiniones si escribí algo que esta fuera de clasificación Mundo Otaku vendrá será genial saberlo para así quitarlo y reemplazarlo sería de mucha ayuda_).


	4. Chapter 4

(_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Ranma ½ y del elenco de My Hero Academy y ya conocen lo demás_).

Capítulo 4:

**Zenki y Omega **

**U.A**

**Semanas después**

Dada la noticia del torneo en las distintas escuelas las masas se pusieron en movimiento poniéndose en marcha creando diversos grupos, lo mismo sucedió en la U.A apenas los maestros informaron lo de la competencia algunos no tardaron en buscar compañeros de equipo, no importa si eso significa pasar sobre quien sea lo que paso al pro-hero Cementossquien estaba frente a la puerta, no termino de finalizar la clase que la emoción en su grupo es tal que los cuales como estampida salieron a la carga pisoteando al maestro para ir a la hoja de inscripción dejando al héroe en el suelo con algunas huellas de zapatos y una pequeña vena notoria en su cabeza.

Trascurrido unas semanas de la incorporación de Ranma al grupo hubo algunos cambios, aunque lo odiara debía admitir que los profesores aquí hacían mejor su trabajo que los de Furinkan que apenas aparecían sin esforzarse en impartir lección, demonios incluso una vez la maestra de historia les ofreció tomar una siesta, hasta para Ranma era ridículo para que cuando se dio cuenta la mayoría del grupo se quedó dormido sobre sus pupitres incluso juraría que vio a Gusunkusi portando un gorro de dormir teniendo en brazos un oso de peluche. Su siguiente prueba de lo mencionado es que Aizawa atrapo a Mineta y Sero tomando una siesta invocando sus vendas los hizo girar como trompos enviándolos a salir girando por la puerta hasta que la clase acabe.

Cabe indicar que se llevó bien con Kirishima y Kaminari además de Todoroki teniendo un breve careo con el ultimo, tanto Izuku como sus compañeros presentes fueron testigos de la tención presente en ambos los cuales de pie se veían con seriedad, cualquier temor se evaporo cuando el bicolor asumiendo una pequeña sonrisa le ofreció su mano cosa que el artista marcial estrecho su mano en señal de respeto mutuo quitando todo resto de tención para el grupo de amigos presentes.

Desde su asiento Momo veía todo sintiendo un poco de celos, en casi dos años de conocerse y con su timidez no ha tenido posibilidad de acercarse al hijo de Endeavor para entablar conversación ahora el nuevo estudiante le tomo unos minutos para hacerse su amigo, la azabache a dificultades mantuvo su temple de dama refinada a pesar de que por dentro eso la ponía de malas.

Con el tiempo también el aqua sexual consiguió hacerse buen amigo de Mina por su personalidad burbujeante y divertida en cada charla que tuvieran sobre cualquier tontería que sea acababa en risas, Tsuyu no se queda lejos de la lista ya que en palabras del propio artista marcial este la describió como una persona responsable como dulce y adorable en quien confiar recordándole un poco a Kasumi por su actitud fue rápido que el artista marcial la considero parte de sus amigos.

Su cirulo de amistad se expandió fuera de la clase 1-A llevándose bien con los tres grandes ahí hallo a quien sería su mejor amiga Nejire Hado, su relación digamos que comenzó un tanto peculiar.

….

(Flash Back).

_Caminando entre los pasillos la peliceleste deambulaba cargando una enorme pila de papeles por pedido de su maestro para entregarlos al director Nezu, fue que en donde conectan los pasillos el aqua sexual convertido en Ranko corría muy alegre con rumbo a la cafetería ansiando ver cual sería el especial de hoy chocando con otra chica lo que provoco que los papeles se dispersaran, reaccionando algo merada una sentada Nejire apoyando una mano en su cabeza observa a una pelirroja sentada frente a ella murmurando maldiciones al aire mientras se sobaba la cabeza con una mano acto seguido abre sus ojos viendo unos orbes color azul mirándola con curiosidad._

_\- ¿Quién eres tú? _

_\- ¿Quién soy yo?_

_\- ¿Quién eres tú? Preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono señalándose a la otra con un dedo de su mano igual de curiosas._

_\- No repitas mis palabras, te dije que no repitas mis palabras. Se dicen igual mirando a la otra con ligera molestia que fueron reemplazadas por risas hallando gracioso el momento, desde ese momento ambas chicas se fueron llevando bien._

(Fin Flash Back).

….

Tras recibir su traje de héroe hecho por Mei Hatsume según su especificaciones un traje de ninja color negro estilo de la liga de las sombras ya solo hacía falta el nombre. En la clase de Midnight la pro-hero le hizo pasar al frente para dar a conocerlo dándose a conocer como Zenki, eso causo que cierto Katsuki se burlara desde su pupitre, si fuera el antiguo Ranma ya lo habría le habría dado una paliza por eso, sin embargo el Ranma actual permaneció calmado contestando a la dominatriz con voz neutra que el nombre calza con su sentido de honor y que la máscara era un símbolo de que siempre estaría para luchar por el bien y los inocentes, sus palabras causaron que su profesora al ver su espíritu honorable se excitara.

Aprovechando la oportunidad Izuku pidió cambiar su nombre código, no quería seguir usando el que le dio Ochako por razones obvias, la mirada de sus amigos se tornó incrédula cuando se dio a conocer como Omega recibiendo el visto bueno de la pro-hero, Midnight podía ver la mirada de determinación en la cara de su alumno algo que le agrada pensando que saca lo mejor de su persona.

Pasadas las semanas fue asignado a su héroe a cargo bajo las Pussycats lo que sería contraproducente de no haber superado su trauma a los gatos gracias a Inko que ayudo a su hijo a controlar a medias su miedo, Ranma aprendió bastante bajo la guía del equipo de héroes especializados en rescate, lo malo de la experiencia es que tuvo que lidiar con los coqueteos de Ryuko agradeciendo a su tímido hermano de advertirle que no mencione nada acerca de la edad, durante su pasantía el hombre dueño del Neko-ken ha sentido más miedo de la heroína rubia que de los villanos.

…

**Tiempo actual **

Los rayos de luz atravesaron la ventana dando en los ojos del artista marcial obligándolo a despertar por lo que soltando un enorme bostezo se levantó de su cama usando sus boxers y su playera blanca con tirantes, tras estirar sus extremidades hallando el apagador encendió la luz contemplando su habitación decorada estilo Jardín Japonés contando con los mismos medios que el resto del grupo, con la ayuda de Izuku les tomo tiempo para pintar mientras discutían sobre la trilogía del anime Robotech debatiendo entre abucheos que el encargado cometió el crimen de hacer pasar tres series claramente diferentes por una sola porque destruye a la versión original dicha conversación culmino con ambos bañados de la cintura para arriba en pintura, los hermanos se vieron entre si no tardaron en soltarse en risas y es que no importa el tiempo perdido cuando había oportunidad seguían actuando como niños.

Durante los siguientes días las clases siguieron como siempre los profesionales no se involucraron entre sus estudiantes permitiendo que se preparen, aunque no todo fue fácil porque Bakugo busco revancha contra el caballo salvaje afuera de la escuela los hermanos hablaban con Tsuyu entre risas el grito de Bakugo interrumpió su charla retando a Ranma a una pelea escupiendo que la última vez tuvo suerte alertando a los pocos estudiantes presentes, Tsuyu evitando un problemas trato de razonar recibiendo una explosión como respuesta que la hizo retroceder por el impulso.

Reaccionando el peliverde fue en su auxilio atrapando a su amiga en brazos asegurándose que no se haya lastimado recibiendo un asentimiento de la Asui que está bien, frunciendo el ceño el mayor de los Midoriya dejo su mochila de lado haciendo un gesto con la cabeza Bakugo tomo carrera preparando otra explosión con fines dañinos, acumulando su aura de batalla de su cuerpo en su mano cerrada en forma de puño Ranma golpeo el aire lanzando una expulsión de ki golpeando de lleno al dueño del capricho explosión haciendo que se estrelle contra el muro inconsciente.

Tsuyu tuvo que flotarse sus ojos para ver si no la engañaban, no podía creer que lo vio lo golpeo con nada y ni siquiera estaba cerca aunque pensándolo mejor no debía sorprenderse, si Izuku poseía un capricho idéntico al de All Might no es raro pensar que su hermano tenga un don.

Si no fuera suficiente con los regaños del director Nezu y el propio Aizawa por agredir a un compañero y es que mama oruga vio lo sucedido por mucho que Ranma se defendió diciendo que Bakugo dio el primer golpe no lo salvo de ser sermoneado de que los héroes no atacan a sus compañeros. Como si no fuera suficiente con los regaños de los profesores tuvo que tratar con los reclamos de Ochako Uraraka que al enterarse de lo que hicieron a su novio al encontrarlo en la cafetería lo acusó con caras de pocos amigos de ser un busca pleitos en medio de algunos compañeros que comían en sus mesas, levantándose de su asiento Ranma la confronto mirándola feo declarando que el trasero de Bakugo se interpuso buscando pelea además de atacar a la ranita por lo que Izuku la llevo con Recover Girl saliendo de esa con unos moretones.

Ochako estaba incrédula por la forma tan insolente con la que se expresa resultando una sorpresa igualmente se negó a creer lo del ataque. La falta de sentido común mostrada por la castada hizo que Ranma cuestionara su razonamiento, si era honesto compadeciera a su tímido hermano de los años que lidio con su propio Ryoga (_Bakugo_), nunca sabrá cuanto tiempo la primera estuvo engañando al brócoli pero solo hizo que su decepción aumentara.

\- Di lo que quieras, pero dile a tu novio que no se atreva a fastidiar a mis amigos o a mi hermano porque a la próxima será historia. Amenazo Ranma con expresión fría perdiendo el apetito, se disponía a irse cuando una mano de la castaña lo sujeto de su muñeca.

\- No me equivoque en cambiar a ese inútil por alguien mejor.

\- Tal vez tengas razón – Estuvo de acuerdo el artista marcial con mirada afiliada enfocado en la sonrisa soberbia de la cara redonda viendo que es hora de bajarla de su nube – porque me doy cuenta que Melissa es mejor para ser la novia de mi hermano.

Ante le mención de la científico rubia la expresión de Uraraka cambio a molesta - ¿Qué tiene esa zorra rubia de especial?

\- Un buen corazón y no deja que sus limitaciones la detengan de seguir sus sueños, me alegra que Izuku haya encontrado a alguien que lo cuidara y cree en él. Argumento el artista marcial zafándose del agarre sin afectarle en nada la mirada de enojo de la castaña Ranma se marchó dándole la espalda.

Viéndolo alejarse Uraraka en ese rato definió que no le agrada ¿Quién se creía que es ese sujeto para hablarle así? Pero se sentía realmente ofendida de que Deku no le dijera de su existencia, lo extraño de después de su regreso de I-island Izuku tenía algo diferente y es que no quería ni dirigirle la palabra eso y bueno escuchar en una charla de Kirishima y Todoroki que él y la científica rubia eran novios, lo que fue inaceptable ya que según su psiquis el brócoli era suyo y lo iba a recuperar.

…

**En el área de entrenamiento**

En el patio de educación física el grupo vistiendo su ropa de gimnasia esperan las instrucciones del héroe conocido como Eraser head.

\- Por lo general los haría recorrer todo el patio para humedecerlo con su sudor, sin embargo hoy hare una excepción con el fin de tener una demostración de las habilidades de Ranma se realizara un combate de seis contra uno para ponerlo a prueba.

El anuncio del héroe borrador dejo intrigados a sus retoños como a la vez confundidos sin esperar lo siguiente.

\- Aizawa-sensei quisiera pedirle un favor. Especulo un determinado Izuku dando un paso adelante.

\- Depende de lo que sea. Musito Aizawa con voz apagada.

\- Quisiera ofrecerme como voluntario para pelear con Ni-san. Menciono Izulku sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de generación.

\- ¿Midoriya estas al tanto de lo que dices?

\- Desde que éramos niños le hice la promesa a Ranma de que si nos reuníamos de nuevo le mostraría los resultados del entrenamiento para que vea cuando he mejorado. Dijo el pecoso sintiendo emoción por su encuentro.

Cruzado de brazos el ex–Saotome oye la conversación con una pequeña sonrisa y es que durante años ansiaba el día en que sus caminos se cruzaran de nuevo para tener el privilegio de pelear con Izuku, si bien lo había visto en el festival deportivo el prefería comprobarlo por sí mismo, lo malo es que alguien se interpone.

\- HAZTE AUN LADO NERD, ME ENCARGARE DE QUE HACER PEDAZOS A ESE INBESIL. Despotrico Bakugo acalorado.

\- Bakugo te he dicho muchas veces que no insultes a tus compañeros. Regaño el estirado de Lida asumiendo su clásico movimiento de brazo cortante.

\- Ya perdiste tu oportunidad y para ser honesto no me impresionas. Argumento el oji-azul lanzando una mirada desinteresada.

\- ¿QUE MIERDA HAZ DICHO? Rugió de nuevo el pelicenizo mostrando sus dientes de tiburón.

\- Bien suficiente. Gruño Aizawa cesando la discusión consiguiendo la atención de sus estudiantes.

Luego de que mama oruga confirmo el encuentro el grupo se alejó a una distancia considerable los estudiantes en tanto veían con atención el campo de batalla, los convocados por el héroe/maestro Bakugo, Uraraka, Kirishima, Sero, Momo y Aoyama fueron los que darían cara al artista marcial, Ranma no pudo evitar observar que la Yaoyoruzu lo veía con descontento lo que lo confundió y leyendo la expresión de su rostro lo llevo a insinuar la posibilidad de que le hiciera algo la pregunta es que, según le dijo Izuku Yaoyoruzu es una buena persona lamentablemente ha tenido suficientes malas experiencias con mujeres y la mirada de la azabache le decía que no era para nada bueno.

Desde las gradas un pelirizado no pudo evitar sonreír con entusiasmo reflejando un brillo en sus ojos esperando ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto su hermano mayor en estos diez años de formación seguro de que en el transcurso aprendió nuevas técnicas.

Esquivando el láser del francés lo siguiente para Ranma fue detener el puño del pelirrojo en su estado sólido sujetándolo con su mano extendida teniendo pocos segundos de esquivar la cinta lanzada por Sero desde el otro extremo del campo, es ahí que Ranma intercambia ataques con Kirishima manteniéndolo a la par la experiencia del ex–Saotome se nota por esquivar sus ataques con facilidad chocando su puño con el del pelirrojo se dispone a copiar sus movimientos como si de un espejo se tratara, Kirishima lanzo el siguiente golpe golpeando al aire donde se hallaba su contrincante porque este había desaparecido.

\- ¿A dónde se fue? Pregunto anonadado el pelirrojo buscando con la vista a su contrincante, al segundo de ensanchar sus ojos sorprendido – Sero detrás de ti.

Sero no tuvo tiempo de respuesta al girar su cabeza sobre su hombro que recibió un golpe en la nuca cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

El grupo de la U.A veía con impresión sin creerlo, en un momento está enfrentando al pelirrojo y al rato apareció detrás de Sero quien se halla a varios metros de distancia la pregunta es como lo hizo, al principio pensaron en Lida descartando eso al instante porque el mencionado se halla viendo en estado de shock.

(_Es rápido_) Pensó el pelicenizo sin salir de su impresión, siendo turno de Ranma imitando su anterior acción desapareció como apareció enfrente del pelirrojo intercambiando ataques hasta que Ranma conecto una serie de tres golpes en estómago y cara a su vez extiende sus manos apuntando al torso de su contrincante expulsando una corriente de energía haciendo retroceder al conocido como Red Ryott cubriendo su frente con los brazos en X asumiendo una pose erguida como si no hubiera pasado nada a su persona.

\- Eres fuerte. Musito Ranma reconociendo el poder.

\- Lo mismo digo pero necesitaras más que fuerza para vencerme. Argumento Kirishima mostrando una sonrisa de confianza – Aquí voy. Emprendiendo la carrera el pelirrojo volvió a atacar generando otro intercambio de ataques que no duro mucho porque el artista marcial uso una de sus cartas más fuertes.

\- Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken- Expreso el ex-Saotome lanzando más de trescientos golpes a gran velocidad conectando el torso del pelirrojo que comenzó a ceder por la fuerza seguido de un gancho en la quijada del pelirrojo cayendo en el suelo fuera de combate, con un movimiento de cabeza Ranma asiente en señal de respeto para luego correr en contra del francés esquivando los disparos de láser conforme avanza usando su velocidad se agacha barriendo sus piernas tomando impulso con sus manos en el piso conecta una patada en el estómago de Aoyama sacándole el aliento.

Creando una lanza y un escudo Momo se lanzó al ataque lanzando múltiples estocadas en tanto en castaño los esquiva con velocidad observando que se esfuerza para alcanzarlo, en eso sujeta el filo de al mismo tiempo que rompe su guardia aplicando una técnica de artes marciales, con una pequeña mueca de dolor en manos de la azabache se creó dos Katanas volviendo al ataque, Ranma anticipaba sus movimientos.

\- Tal vez este fuera de lugar pero ¿Te he hecho algo? Pregunto el caballo salvaje.

\- Cállate y atácame. Le regaño la azabache sin detener sus ataques como el sudor corre a través de su frente.

\- No sé qué demonios te pasa pero no es para tanto.

Yaoyoruzu al oír eso no evito sentirse molesta ante semejante comentario impulsándola a continuar su ataque Ranma continua anticipando sus movimientos evadiendo sus golpes con facilidad, arrugando su ceño rápidamente uso la técnica de punto de quiebre destruyendo sus armas, de inmediato su sentido del peligro se activa en su reacción la cargo en sus brazos dando un salto esquivando una explosión inesperada en su posición, aterrizando cerca de mama oruga en cuclillas se ve a un Ranma cargando a una sonrojada Yaoyoruzu en estado de shock.

\- Oye dinamita eres idiota, pudiste haber lastimado a tu amiga. Escupió Ranma mirando serio a Bakugo notando el hilo de humo que surge de su mano.

\- CALLATE ESA EXTRA NO ES MAS QUE PESO MUERTO. Exclamo Bakugo en compañía de Uraraka activando su don.

\- ¿Q-que se su-supone que estás haciendo? Pregunto Momo entrecortada golpeando con sus puños cómicamente el pecho del oji-azul sintiendo vergüenza al notar que es el objeto de atención del grupo ignorando la mirada de celos de cierta Ashido.

Girando la vista Ranma al notar lo que dijo Momo se dispuso a dejarla en el suelo, fue cuando ella genera una mueca de dolor sintiendo cansancio.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Solo estoy algo agotada no debería ser de tu interés. Musito Momo lanzando una mirada endurecida al combatiente, la voz de la azabache se apagó cuando Ranma toca su cabeza con la palma de su mano avergonzando un poco a la vicepresidenta la cual se pone nerviosa - ¿Cómo te atreves a…

\- Solo cállate de una maldita vez solo tomara un segundo. Se quejó el aqua sexual emanando su aura de batalla entregando parte de su energía a la azabache, ensanchando sus ojos Momo siente un ligero temblor en su cuerpo sintiendo como se recupera – Vas a estar bien.

Antes que Yaoyoruzu pudiera formar palabra el ex-Saotome de un salto desapareció dejándola sola.

….

Lanzando explosión tras explosión no conseguía darle al artista marcial que se mueve rápidamente por el campo, no obstante algo en el interior de Ranma le dice que se dirige hacia una trampa, es cuando nota una sonrisa afilada en la cara de Bakugo lo que lo llevo a ver a la castaña a su lado de inmediato elevo la cabeza abriendo sus ojos contemplando varios escombros flotando sobre su posición cubriendo su perímetro.

(_Maldita sea_) Maldijo el artista marcial.

\- Liberar. Dijo Uraraka dejando caer las rocas colapsando en el terreno generando una breve estruendo, una enorme nube de humo se levantó encegueciendo el sitio, el grupo de la clase 1-A no podían ver nada por la nube Aizawa tuvo que ponerse sus lentes evitando esa bala.

\- ES LO ULTIMO QUE SE VERA DE SES INFELIZ. Dijo triunfante Bakugo reflejando una mirada arrogante.

\- No es tan rudo como pensé. Incluyo Uraraka a su novio segura mirando cómo se efectúa su obra, regodeándose en su orgullo es que alzo su mirada hacia arriba sus ojos se pusieron como platos borrando la sonrisa de sus labios – Bakugo-kun mira.

\- ¿Que mierda te sucede cara redonda? Escupió el Katsuki disgustado observando a una atónita Uraraka puso los ojos en lo alto mirando al mayor de los Midoriya saltando entre de un roca a otra sin detener su paso apareciendo enfrente a sus oponentes.

\- ¿COMO DEMONIOS ES QUE SIGUES VIVO? Pregunto molesto Bakugo.

\- Lo admito fue un buen movimiento pero predecible. Expreso Ranma sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa sin quitar la vista de sus contrincantes.

\- MALDITO NO ERES MEJOR QUE YO. Rugió Bakugo despotricado.

\- Tu… eh… memeraka.

\- Soy Uraraka. Expreso mirándolo arrugando el ceño.

\- Si eso ¿Qué demonios le has visto a este estúpido? Dijo Ranma con tono indiferente señalando con un dedo al peli-cenizo comentario que irrito al Katsuki, yendo al ataque la pareja lo confronto mano a mano fracasando porque Ranma puede con ambos sin problemas permaneciendo en medio sin problemas telegrafiando sus movimientos limitándose a bloquear con sus manos y piernas, fue entonces bloqueo con su mano derecha el puñetazo de Bakugo en tanto con su rodilla elevada detiene la patada de la cara redonda, fue entonces que Bakugo lanzo otro puños al segundo que Ranma se apartó haciéndose a un lado dando de lleno el golpe en el rostro de la castaña noqueándola.

\- Creo que estarás en problemas cuando despierte. Comento Ranma ladeando la cabeza en no con lentitud.

\- Maldito te matare. Gruño Bakugo preparando una explosión más grande de lo usual.

Asumiendo un semblante serio el caballo salvaje por medio de su mejorada velocidad empleo la carrera desapareciendo al ojo del pelicenizo para luego sentir un poco de dolor, la incredulidad de todos es todo menos esperada en especial del pecoso con lo que iba a pasar.

\- Detroit Smash. Menciono el caballo salvaje recubriendo su brazo rayos de ki azul conectando un puñetazo en el rostro del Katsuki impactando en el piso, fue un golpe de suerte que Ranma se contuvo para no lesionarlo de gravedad.

\- Se acabó. Se limitó a decir Ranma dando media vuelta regresando con la clase 1-A.

….

**Esa misma noche**

\- No puedo creer que usaras el Detroit Smash. Espeto el peliverde todavía sin créelo - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- He estado trabajando en eso por cuatro meses en secreto pero solo puedo hacerlo una vez ya que gasta una buena cantidad de Ki al no depender de un capricho es bastante difícil de usar. Menciono el combatiente elevando su mano enseñando una pequeña esfera de ki – por cierto ¿Cómo va todo el asunto con Melissa?

\- Pues bien después de que pase el torneo dijo que vendrá a visitarme, ha estado reconsiderando la idea de venir a estudiar aquí ha estado trabajando en algo para compensar su problema de quirk. Responde el peliverde reflejando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante la mención de la científica.

\- Oye eso es genial no puedo esperar para conocer a mi futura cuñada. Expreso Ranma burlón, de inmediato el pecoso se puso rojo como un semáforo.

\- Ni-san.

\- Cálmate era una broma, por el amor a Kami Izuku no es para tanto pero ya hablando enserio me parece muy bien que tengas a alguien así en tu vida por lo visto es buena para ti.

\- B-b-bue-bueno t-ti-tienes razón. Dijo nervioso el portador del One For All.

\- Te daré un consejo, si crees que es la indicada aprecia cada momento que tengas con ella.

\- Si lo hare. Responde el antes conocido como Deku con una sonrisa.

\- Oye esa chica, la vice presidenta de la clase.

\- ¿Te refieres a Yaoyoruzu-san?

\- Si ella creo que no le caigo muy bien.

\- Es raro no la conozco muy bien pero es una persona amable.

\- Ese es el problema Izuku no sé qué le hice pero creo que me odia.

\- Debe ser tu imaginación hermano, ahora que lo dices Yaoyoruzu-san ha estado actuando raro cuando está cerca de Todoroki. Dedujo Izuku pensativo.

\- Creo que entiendo, bueno iré por algo de comer ¿Vienes?

\- No puedo tengo que llamar a Oka-san.

\- Oh es cierto, tenemos que ir mañana a comer con ella, dile que comprare lo que falta.

\- Lo hare. Menciono alegre Izuku a lo que Ranma abandono su habitación rumbo a la cocina, divagando en sus pensamientos sobre la última semana de trabajo había sido normal, aunque algo seguía zumbando entre sus pensamientos y eso se debía a su encuentro con Toga había hablado de eso con Izuku y Tsuyu para tener un mejor punto de vista, según lo mencionado de sus compañeros de equipo Toga no es alguien que permanezca en calma por mucho tiempo eso incluye a la liga de villanos no se sabía cuándo podían aparecer por lo que informaron de esto a los héroes profesionales para que tomen el asunto en sus manos.

Luego de bajar las escaleras se disponía a caminar cuando sin querer choco con cierta Ashido que se hallaba bailando en medio de la sala antes del choque a lo que ambos cayeron al piso o algo asi ya que Mina cayó sobre él.

\- Mi cabeza eso dolió. Menciono un magullado ex–Saotome.

\- Opino lo mismo no debí poner la música tan fuerte.

Un corto segundo ambos jóvenes reconocen la voz del otro, abriendo los ojos el artista marcial se encuentra con unos orbes color negro y amarillo mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Hola Ranma.

\- Hola Ashido, lo siento no te vi.

\- No fue mi culpa lo siento. Se disculpó Mina mostrando su clásica sonrisa radiante, en eso Ranma se da cuenta de la posición comprometedora en que se encuentran por no decir que podía sentir los atributos de la joven haciendo contacto con su pecho haciendo que se ponga nervioso por la corta distancia en que se hallan sus rostros, esta sería la parte donde Akane malinterpretaría la situación culpándolo de pervertido, para que luego empezaran los problemas.

\- MIDORIYA. Gritaron dos voces varoniles, los jóvenes giraron la vista para ver a Kaminari y Mineta que veían la escena.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces idiota con Ashido?

\- ¿Te aprovechas porque estabas solo con una belleza como ella?

(_Maldita sea no otra vez_) Oigan no es lo que parece, déjenme explicarles.

\- ¿Qué vas a explicar maldito? Al menos vayan a un motel a hacer eso.

\- Desgraciado infeliz. Escupió el enano uva.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios están hablando par de idiotas?

\- ¿Entonces porque tus manos están detrás de su espalda? Acuso Mineta señalando a lo que Ranma al darse cuenta de que seguían tan cerca contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo por temor que Ashido lo moliera a golpes por el malentendido.

\- Fue mi culpa, baje por algo que comer, sin querer choque con Ranma y ambos caímos al piso eso es todo.

\- Si como no seguro estaban a punto de ir a su habitación y… - No pudo terminar de hablar Mineta debido al aura de batalla en forma de ki emanando de Ranma mostrando una expresión fría en sus ojos generando en el par de pervertidos un escalofrió haciéndolo correr a través de sus espaldas a causa del miedo.

\- Lo diré una vez así que escuchen, si vuelven a hablar así de mi amiga más les vale que haya cerca un hospital porque ahí los enviare. Amenazo Ranma con voz fría haciendo tragar grueso a ambos que huyeron cómicamente dejando a ambos jóvenes sentados de rodillas al suelo acto seguido de ponerse de pie le tendió una mano a la peli rosa la cual acepto ayudándola a levantarse.

\- Lamento el malentendido Ashido no tengo excusas para disculparme. Por favor no me golpes.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y porque debería golpearte si solo fue un accidente? Pregunto Mina confundida al ver la mirada nerviosa de Ranma que cubría su cara con sus brazos.

\- Por favor no me golp- ¿Espera que? Pregunto Incrédulo Ranma bajando sus brazos mirando a su amiga piel rosa tras procesar su comentario.

\- No le hagas caso a esos pervertidos haz sido muy amable de tu parte ayudarme aunque falta algo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Un beso de agradecimiento. Responde la Ashido con voz provocativa acercando su rostro un poco al del artista marcial haciendo que Ranma se ponga nervioso haciendo que sudara balas.

\- A-ashido-c-como-puedes –d-decir eso. Comento entrecortado el mayor de los Midoriya lo que disminuyo al ver como Mina se reía - ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Lo siento, es que ese tartamudeo es increíble, no hay duda que eres el hermano de Midoriya. Dijo Mina entre risas.

Ranma tuvo que inflar sus mejillas conteniendo la respiración, no le parecía gracioso que jugaran con él con base a sus experiencia con la brigada prometidas y lo que paso con Akane hacia que le costara relacionarse – No deberías hacer esas bromas, alguien podría malinterpretarlas como esos dos idiotas.

\- Oh vamos no seas tan reservado, nadie puede tomarse esto tan enserio.

\- Creme que conozco a idiotas que si igual vuelvas a hacer eso. Dijo Ranma con mirada neutral dando media vuelta yendo a la cocina siendo dejando a la pelirrosa viéndolo alejarse deteniéndose para luego verla – Mira lo siento es que estoy acostumbrado a que otros malinterpreten las cosas, mi ex pensaba y no es justo que te dijera eso, lo siento mucho Mina.

Mina al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar saber más de eso aunque prefirió no preguntar.

\- No te preocupes Ran-chan. Responde haciendo un guiño de ojo, la mención de eso hizo que Ranma ensanchara sus ojos.

\- ¿Ran-chan?

\- Oh lo siento pensé que sería lindo llamarte así.

\- No tengo problemas que me digas así Mina-chan. Le regreso el comentario sorprendiendo a la piel rosa.

\- ¿Conque Mina-chan eh? No sabía que eran tan cercanos Ni-san. Dijo una tercera voz el par de jóvenes levantaron la vista para ver en el otro piso a Sero sujetándose de la barandilla de la escalera – Oye Midoriya trabajas rápido ¿Para cuándo será la boda?

Al oír eso tanto Mina como Ranma se sonrojaron.

\- Date por muerto Sero. Expreso el artista marcial subiendo la escalera rápidamente dando la señal a este para echar a correr siendo perseguido por el artista marcial lanzando amenazas de muerte ignorando las quejas de Lida de no correr en el pasillo.

Desde su posición Mina parpadeo mirando con diversión la escena cómica pensando que sería divertido conocer al nuevo estudiante.

….

Fin capítulo 4:

(Nota: Estoy de vuelta, le prometí a una colega que actualizaría así que cumplí. Pido disculpas a los lectores por alejarme es que estuve ocupado).


	5. Chapter 5

(_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Ranma ½ y del elenco de My Hero Academy y todo eso_).

Capítulo 5:

**La historia no contada **

Conforme pasaron dos meses desde el encuentro todo seguía igual de siempre para el grupo de la U.A hasta que un día paso algo peculiar, Izuku estaba en su habitación video chateando con Melissa, en la sala algunos del grupo sentados en los sillones mirando televisión vieron un reporte de las noticias que en la región de Nerima el número de crímenes y delincuentes aumento aun con el apoyo de los artista marciales del área la policía tenía enormes problemas lidiando con las pandillas fueron ganando terreno dividiendo sus territorios del área, surgiendo el tema a discusión los jóvenes héroes debatían que sucedía en la región territorio de los artistas marciales lo que antes era una área protegida ahora es lugar de crimen e infamia.

Recargado en un muro con mirada inexpresiva Ranma observa las noticias en silencio sintiendo desagrado de ese lugar de mala muerte, en lo que concierne a su persona que ese trio de idiotas se encarguen de llevar la batuta lo mismo va para la zorra de su ex-esposa murmurando por lo bajo un "veamos si el imbécil de Ryoga o Kuno se atreven a rescatarla de todos los lunáticos y fenómenos" mandando al demonio a la brigada prometidas sintiendo con el enojo haga hervir su sangre en su interior.

Intentando olvidar sus problemas Ranma salió al patio trasero a tomar un poco de aire.

Tsuyu siendo la única en notar que se aleja despertando su curiosidad por lo que dando una excusa de que iría por un bocadillo a la cocina lo siguió caminando a afuera, dando un salto en el tejado camino a su compañero de clases acostado sobre el techo observando las estrellas.

\- Sé que estás ahí Asui.

\- Es Tsuyu.

\- Ah si Tsuyu lo siento, todavía me acostumbro. Se disculpó vagamente Ranma girando la cabeza mirando a la ranita para luego volver a sus asuntos.

Apoyando un dedo en su mentón la anfibia lo observa curiosa - Eres raro. Fueron las palabras de Tsuyu.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Llevas casi tres meses en el trayecto golpeas a nuestro compañero, no sabemos nada de ti y de tu historia Ribbit.

\- En mi defensa Bakugo me ataco primero y fue grosero con tu amiga Mina es a él a quien debes reclamarle, en lo que respecta a mi historia es algo que deje atrás aparte de mí solo hay dos personas que la conocen.

Su argumento era solido bajo la capacidad de la Asui no parecía un buscapleitos por lo que pudo ver le recordó a Kendo a la hora de lidiar con Monoma, era interesante ver lo diferente y a la vez parecido que es con su amigo con pecas recordando por lo dicho por su amiga de piel rosa parecía esconder más de lo que aparenta por lo que respetando su privacidad decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Es un buen sitio el que escogiste para ocultarte de Mina.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Mina? Tragando grueso al recordar lo sucedido esta mañana maldiciendo por quinceava vez en su mente a Mineta por robar los letreros de los baños causando que por error se introdujera en el de mujeres llevando su toalla para darse un baño sin que hubiera nadie, al rato una alegre Ashido tarareaba una melodía pegajosa llevando su propia toalla entro de lleno al baño.

Abajo Izuku en compañía de Kaminari y Momo comenzaban su día tomando sus cuencos en tanto la azabache abre el refrigerador sacando una caja de leche, en medio de la charla mientras el pelirrojo le pasa la caja de cereal a su amigo un poderoso grito se apodera de la residencia alertando a los tres acto seguido bajando rápidamente de las escaleras el oji-azul salió a toda máquina a la calle comenzando su carrera lo más lejos posible.

Las miradas de confusión del trio de estudiantes se hizo visible intentando deducir que fue eso, Izuku intento pensar que le paso a su hermano sin entender, es entonces que bajando de las escaleras una voz chillona las miradas de los presentes cambian de posición mirando a una mina mojada usando una bata amarilla de inmediato un semáforo peliverde llamado Izuku perdiendo el sentido y un Pikachu estático subiendo sus manos le muestra dos pulgares en alto al segundo que una disgustada Momo le reclama para que se vista.

Y desde esta mañana Ranma aún sigue esperando el momento oportuno para que la Ashido lo moliera a golpes.

Suspirando Tsuyu comprendía mejor el panorama presente, conociendo a su mejor amiga sabía que lo menos que esta es enojada con lo desvergonzada que es no creía que ese malentendido le molestara considerando que es eso un malentendido, en parte porque precisamente Mineta acabo diciendo que resulto en una broma de mal gusto hecha por el mencionado ya imaginaran que Ranma hizo una nota mental de darle una paliza por eso – No creo que Mina este molesta contigo por ese accidente.

\- Me gustaría creerte pero tengo un talento natural para los problemas.

\- ¿No estás exagerando?

\- Define exagerar, de donde vengo los accidentes es un deporte y conozco a tres idiotas compitiendo por la medalla de oro. Responde Ranma con exageración alzando sus manos al nivel de la cabeza a pocos metros sujetando el aire teniendo en su mente a tres traseros de rivales tontos en la nómina sacando una risa de la ranita por su exageración.

\- Eres divertido me agradas Ribbit. Comento la Asui con una sonrisa.

\- Tu también me agradas Tsuyu-san. Responde amigable Ranma con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te molesta si me quedo?

\- Para nada. Le responde el artista marcial con simpatía a lo que la Asui se sentó a su lado abrazando sus rodillas con una pequeña mueca de dolor el artista marcial puso la vista en el vendaje recubriendo su tobillo izquierdo - ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

\- Estoy bien pero Recover Girl dice que a pesar de ser una ligera torcedura lo mejor es no forzarlo y dejar que descanse por unos días lamento que no pueda competir con ustedes. Dijo desanimada Tsuyu optando por seguir a las indicaciones de Recover Girl.

\- De verdad lo siento por mi culpa y la de Bakugo no estarías pasando por este problema. Se disculpó el oji-azul sintiéndose culpable.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte estas cosas suelen pasar soy yo la que debería disculparme por decepcionarlos.

\- Descuida por ahora concéntrate en recuperarte nos las arreglaremos.

\- De hecho me gustaría recomendar a otra persona para que tome mi lugar ya lo consulte a Midnight-sensei y dijo el director lo aprobó.

\- Por favor di que no es pixie-bob. Rogo el artista marcial sudando frio sacando una risa de su amiga peli verde por la cara de miedo del artista marcial.

\- No es Pixie-bob, no obstante creo que se llevaran muy bien.

….

**Al día siguiente**

Apenas dadas las 9:00 AM en los dormitorios soltando un pesado bostezo cierta azabache baja por las escaleras usando su ropa de gimnasia lista para comenzar su rutina de entrenamiento, entrando a la cocina se dirige al mueble alto saco su cuenco y su cereal poniendo ambos sobre la mesa para luego abrir el refrigerador en busca del cartón de leche, la atención de Yaoyoruzu se desvió al escuchar un ruido proveniente de afuera acto seguido salió a investigar al patio trasero para contemplar a los hermanos Midoriya entrenando arduamente el sudor caya en las caras de los jóvenes vistiendo una camisa blanca con tirantes Ranma vestía sus clásicos pantalones largos mientras que Izuku usa unos shorts color azul.

Los combatientes retroceden pocos metros estudiando al otro con la mirada entre jadeos abriendo su boca un poco Izuku hace lo posible para recuperar el aliento ambos manteniendo su guardia en alto mientras el sudor cae de su rostro luego de regresar de su entrenamiento matutino con All Might y de recuperar buena parte de sus fuerzas bajo la guía del ex-Saotome comenzó con la practica matutina, siendo flexible con el exceso de entrenamiento Ranma propuso como lo llevarían a cabo, una hora de estiramientos media hora de meditación concluyendo con una serie de encuentros mano a mano y en la noche antes de dormir trabajar en las katas básicas. Lo interesante del asunto es que Ranma se tomó el tiempo para guiar a su hermano menor enseñando los pasos a seguir

Yaoyoruzu mirada escéptica como si de una película de kung fu se tratara, sino lo viera con sus propios ojos no lo creería al ver el físico trabajado de los hermanos a pesar de su edad dejando en claro el trabajo arduo, no obstante el del mayor de los hermanos no era tan tonificado su físico se inclina más para la agilidad, velocidad y audacia a la hora de maniobrar, lo que lleva a preguntarse qué tan fuerte podía ser para poner en su sitio a Katsuki era bastante difícil, aunque no le caía muy bien la tranquiliza saber que está de su lado.

Tras un rato de intercambiar ataques Ranma y Izuku detienen su combate al separarse ambos jadean algo cansados, los signos de cansancio era más notorio en el peliverde estando en cuclillas con una mano tocando el césped, por su parte Ranma menos agotado lanza bocanadas de aire recuperando más rápido su aliento levemente reclinado tocando sus rodillas con sus manos ambos mirando al piso.

\- Lo sabía, no has perdido el tiempo te hiciste más fuerte. Alago Ranma dando el visto bueno al peliverde mostrando su pulgar en alto.

\- Eso creo Ni-san pero aún me falta mucho para estar a tu nivel. Responde el peliverde mostrando una sonrisa marca Izuku con el reverso de su mano limpiando el sudor de su frente.

Ranma tenía pleno entendimiento del potencial oculto del chico lo había visto en el festival con Todoroki de la misma forma manera había reconocido el potencial del peliverde, con la instrucción adecuada llegaría lejos.

\- Puedes creer lo que digo tengo más experiencia en los combates que tú de igual forma no debes subestimarte eres más fuerte de lo crees. Comento con tono firme el oji-azul descansando sus manos en su cadera.

\- Si tú lo dices, nunca pensé que tu formación sea tan exigente.

\- La vida de un artista marcial está llena de desafíos se requiere de un cuerpo apto y una mente saludable para lidiar con los retos que se presentan.

\- Genial. Dijo el pecoso con tono de asombro recordando que es de los pocos que creyeron en su persona cuando era un quirlkless si algo debía darle mérito es que Ranma sabia cumplir sus funciones de maestro explicándole los fundamentos para realizar las katas aunque su estilo estaba lleno de agujeros Izuku era como pez en el agua por los conocimientos obtenidos de sus notas tenía un punto de inicio.

\- Bueno creo que por hoy es suficiente, vamos a comer me muero de hambre. Fueron las palabras de la coleta tendiendo su mano ayudando a su estudiante a ponerse de pie,

\- Midoriya. Dijo una voz femenina.

El par de muchachos voltearon confusos mirando el dueño de la voz.

\- ¿Te refieres a mí? Dicen al unísono.

\- No me refiero a ti Midoriya sino al otro Midoriya. Responde Momo arqueando su ceja medio confusa.

\- ¿A quién? Preguntan de nuevo a lo que sobre ellos se ve un enorme signo de pregunta.

\- Es suficiente de estas bromas no es gracioso. Reprendió Momo mirando feo a los hermanos que hacían esfuerzos para no reírse.

\- Lo siento Yaoyoruzu-san iré a ducharme los veo luego. Se disculpó Izuku entrando al recinto dirigiéndose a su habitación dejando al par solos en medio del patio.

\- Bien es el momento.

\- ¿Para qué? Pregunto el oji-azul sin entender cruzándose de brazos.

\- Para disculparte.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Por tener el atrevimiento de hacerme pasar un momento vergonzoso delante de la clase.

\- Espera un momento Yaoyoruzu lo único que hice fue salvar tu trasero de lo contrario Bakugo te hubiera lastimado de gravedad. Se defendió Ranma sin gustarle en lo más mínimo el semblante de la chica.

Momo no está contenta por cómo se refería a su persona como trasero – Yo nunca te pedí que me salvaras pero eso no te da derecho a que me pongas en ridículo enfrente de nuestros compañeros.

\- Ridículo… si no hubiera hecho eso estaríamos teniendo esta conversación en la enfermería, ya viste lo que ese imbécil con mal genio le hizo a Tsuyu pudo haberla herido.

Poniendo una mano en su mentón Momo se detuvo por un instante para pensar en lo dicho, por medio de Mina y Hagakure se había enterado de lo ocurrido entre Ranma y Bakugo si bien es cierto que Aisawa hizo que le pidiera una disculpa por haberlo golpeado lo cierto es que fue Bakugo quien lanzo el primer golpe y aunque salió ilesa la ranita anuncio en medio de la clase que no podría competir en el evento por torcerse el tobillo Recover Girl le recomendó que tomara un descanso para que sane.

\- Miren lamento lo que paso pero eso no quita el hecho que fue un descaro el que me avergonzaras de esa manera.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco Ranma fastidiado comienza a dudar de su sentido común, es por lo que viendo a la azabache le responde - En primer lugar princesa no tuve tiempo de pedirte permiso ya que solo reaccione para salvarte evitando una tragedia, en segundo lugar deberías ser más agradecida con tus aliados.

Momo al oír eso frunce el ceño ante tales palabras - ¿Cómo te atreves? Tu insolente…

\- Porque odio ver que los estúpidos lastimen a mis compañeros mientras están en el fuego cruzado entiendo que yo no te agrado bien pero tenemos algo en común y es que tenemos la misma meta por lo que a veces deberemos trabajar juntos así que tratemos de llevarnos bien. Dando punto final a la discusión Ranma le dio la espalda caminando hacia los dormitorios Momo se limitó a verlo alejarse perpleja de lo que acaba de decir aliviando su semblante la chica procesaba sus palabras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad en su cara por algún motivo sentía que no le estaba mintiendo.

Pensativa la azabache regreso al interior de los apartamentos meditando en sus acciones.

Así pasaron el tiempo las jóvenes promesas a héroes continuaron con sus vidas entrenando con sus grupos hasta que el día esperado llego.

….

**Estadio de la U.A**

La fanaticada emocionada cubrió en su totalidad el enorme estadio consistiendo de héroes atrayendo a una gran cantidad de civiles entre ellos fanáticos del colsplayer permitiéndoles el acceso apoyando a su respectivo héroe por el simple hecho que no hacía daño.

Bajo un estricto procedimiento hicieron pasar el evento por una cadena de televisión para hacerlo de dominio público llegando a las tv de todo Japón y cuando digo eso me refiero a un lugar en específico.

**Nerima **

La ciudad de Nerima se había torneado en un sitio de infamia y desafuero entrando en una época de decaída en cuanto a criminalidad sin la presencia de Ranma manteniendo a las pandillas lejos la taza del crimen subió de forma drástica superando a la policía figurativamente por cien a uno, todavía con el reclutamiento de artistas marciales del área las posibilidades no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, en la residencia Tendo todo seguía como siempre tras lo ocurrido con Ryoga los patriarcas dejaron pasar por alto la traición de Akane ocultando eso debajo de la alfombra el tema de la desaparición de Ranma continua fresco en la residencia los patriarcas como siempre descrinando sacando el tema de que "Genma tu hijo sin honor ha ofendido a mi hija" a sí mismo el panda como siempre echando toda su culpa sobre Ranma para limpiar sus manos y lo que más hipócrita es que a pesar que Akane fue la cometió ese error de un modo retorcido es a Ranma que le toca el papel de villano.

A Nabiki claramente no le interesaba el asunto de la unión de las escuela por ella el dojo podría desaparecer si eso le traía ganancias, ahora su principal fuente de ingresos se fue lo que significa que debía regresar a sus antiguas mañas para obtener dinero extorsionando a gente de peso en tanto pone en movimiento su red de informantes para hallar a Ranma y traerlo para que arregle todo este alboroto.

Si bien Ranma ha conseguido más enemigos que amigos él había sido quien les puso un alto a las pandillas y violadores en el área protegiendo a los no combatientes, para colmo su propio entorno se aprovechaba de su persona usando el tema del honor prueba de eso fue obligarlo a casarse con Akane para así entregarle el Nyanuchuan curando su maldición y si siguen la historia original ya saben lo que paso.

Al paso de un día las prometidas y los rivales aparecieron tras la advertencia buscando al artista marcial con sus típicas demandas encontrándose con Kasumi que triste les anuncio que no regreso desde la traición de su hermana y ya se estaba preocupando por quien considera su hermano menor. A pesar de las quejas de los patriarcas Tendo-Saotome, la desaprobación de Nodoka es la principal novedad en una corta oración describiendo lo que una madre nunca diría "Yo no tengo hijos" anteponiendo su nuera poniendo sobre su propia sangre la última oración deja en claro su egoísmo y falta de sentido maternal algo por lo que la matriarca Midoriya ansiaba tener una "charla" si ustedes me entienden.

Inko como toda madre sobreprotectora con sus dos hijos digamos que tiene cuentas que ajustar con el matrimonio Saotome primero abofetear a Nodoka luego usaría su capricho para volver al panda mujer, en todo caso estaba en su derecho no podrían culparla le tenía tanto cariño al oji-azul como si fuera su propia sangre digamos que al saber de algunas de las acciones de Genma y el acuerdo que Nodoka les hizo firmar tal fue el caso que para que sus hijos no la vean Inko se fue al patio trasero a destruir todas sus masetas y su jardín liberando su furia contenida tanto es así que por unos breves instantes se volvió más temible que el propio Saffron.

Ranma junto a Izuku se limitaron a ver la destrucción sabiendo que lo mejor es no meterse encogiéndose de hombros el primero se sentía como tonto y algo culpable pensando que su madre de alguna forma lo vería diferente para su punto de vista pensó que podría culparlo por los problemas del panda, a su lado Izuku le daba unas palmadas en su hombro sintiendo lastima por su hermano no podía culpa a su madre de estar enojada con el panda y su perro faldero Soun y es que ¿Qué madre en su sano juicio permite que su hijo pase por un infierno como ese?

Si algo tenía seguro el peliverde es que su madre tomaría cartas en el asunto.

_Nada es peor que la furia de una madre sobreprotectora. _

Volviendo con Kasumi la mayor de las hermanas Tendo esperaba que cual sea el camino que Ranma tomara pedía que encuentre la felicidad que no hallo en su casa. Cabe señalar que se sentía decepcionada de su hermana por hacerle algo tan cruel y más decepcionada del par de hombres por sus nivel de hipocresía, no podía creer lo bajo que han caído Kami quiera que su difunta madre no haya contemplado tal acto hostil de lo que su familia se convirtió.

En lo que respeta a Ryoga al recibir el alta medica se mudó con Akane a otra casa al salir del hospital en silla de ruedas llevando un yeso en sus brazos y levemente recuperado de la brutal paliza a manos del caballo salvaje, no veía la hora de recuperarse por completo para salir en su búsqueda para tener la venganza, sin dejar escapar la oportunidad Genma lo convenció de portar el apellido Saotome diciendo que comprobó ser más digno de portar el apellido del clan que ese deshonroso hijo suyo ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones como se sabe, el Hibiki no alcanzo a decir media palabra que firmo los papeles sin saber en lo que se metía.

A los pocos días de esparcirles la noticia comenzó la pesadilla para el chico perdido porque estaba en la mira de Kuno y Mousse comenzando a verlo como su nuevo objetivo no solo eso sino que automáticamente se hizo poseedor de todos los compromisos pactados por Genma incluyendo eso a una molesta Ukyo que al verlo lo golpeo con su enorme espátula, además de aceptar el desafío de todos los pretendientes de sus prometidas que no dejan de aparecer, comer la comida de Akane.

Y como pináculo de todo la no menos importante, impedir que Happossai robe las prendas de vestir, en principio Ryoga no sabe cómo comenzó pero por casualidades del destino se había perdido en una calle tratando regresar a su casa accidentalmente choco con el anciano pervertido fue cuando se quitó algo de su cara que al ver lo que era sus ojos se ensancharon al tratarse de ropa interior femenina agregando a la formula la gran paliza recibida de un grupo de mujeres armadas con garrotes a él y al anciano dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Podría decirse que Ryoga estaba viviendo el infierno.

Pero en fin regresando con los Tendo mientras Kasumi preparaba la cena Nabiki cambio al canal en la televisión donde se transmitiría el torneo, la familia incluido Ryoga venían las imágenes a la espera del inicio del evento, ladrando entre dientes Genma escupiendo basura que esos tipos con mallas son un montón de inútiles queriendo llamar la atención como siempre siendo respaldado por su esposa Soun Tendo.

La desaprobación se remonta desde el tiempo de la aparición de un grupo llamado los vigilantes en los inicios las fechorías cometidas de algunos grupos con quirks fuera de la ley antes de que el gobierno tomara cartas en el asunto, con el tiempo en gran parte de Japón se levantaron gente que se opuso a los vigilantes desatando una guerra civil donde varios artistas marciales fueron reclutados en contra de los meta humanos hasta los sucesos de la historia original donde el vigilantismo dejo de practicarse de forma común.

No por ende el enojo del panda se transita a su pasado y es debido a que su madre fue una de los vigilantes originales, una poderosa e hábil mujer de nombre código _**Ángel Caído**_ fue una sobreviviente de esa horrible época tras sobrevivir la horrible confrontación con su grupo opto por colgar su traje el panda odio a su madre declarándola como un monstruo por abandonarlo cuando era un infante, En algún punto los caminos de su persona y el de Nana Shimura se cruzaron.

La verdad tras ese horrible secreto de su pasado es que durante su enfrentamiento con All For One ella para asegurar la libertad de expresión para el futuro no tuvo más opción que volver a ponerse el traje yendo a combatir junto a la portadora del One For All lado a lado en contra del dueño de varios caprichos en la confrontación final confiando sus esperanzas y sueños de igualdad a las generaciones futuras.

El más grande secreto enterrado en la familia de a poco está surgiendo de donde lo sepultaron.

…..

**Universo My Hero Academy**

Divididos en grupos de tres personas las jóvenes promesas a héroes salen al estadio recibidos por la ovación del público, portando sus trajes de héroes seis equipos están listos para mostrar de lo que están hechos.

Continuara…

Fin de la primera parte.

(_Notas por ahora lo dejare aquí, si dejamos de lado un error cometido creo que puede ser pasajero para entretener, con esto del coronavirus necesitamos un poco de imaginación para olvidar el momento, hace tiempo un sujeto envió a mi grupo de facebook un mensaje de Vegeta llamando a la causa creo que era para demostrar que los Otakus están en contra del virus, muchos de mis amigos lo tomaron a broma pero yo no apoyando su idea ¿Qué piensan acerca de su intención?_)

En fin hasta el cap 6.


	6. Chapter 6

(Descargo de responsabilidad: _No soy dueño del elenco de My Hero Academy o Ranma ½ y todo eso_).

Capítulo 6:

**El ataque**

**Universo My Hero Academy**

Conforme el tiempo corre para dar inicio al evento y sin señales del peliverde ni su equipo que todavía no han llegado, entre el grupo sus amigos comenzaban a notar que no se encuentran presente es ahí donde un rubio eléctrico da a conocer su voz diciendo lo que sus amigos piensan.

\- ¿Alguien sabe algo acerca de Midoriya? Pregunto Denki Kaminari abriendo la cuestión al aire consiguiendo que algunas miradas se enfoquen en su persona.

\- Ahora que lo dices bro no lo he visto desde ayer en la mañana. Dijo ahora Kirishima pensando en voz alta – Tampoco han confirmado si iban a participar si Tsuyu no tiene permitido competir. Comento el pelirrojo mirando a la mencionada sentada en su asiento junto a mama oruga.

\- ¿Mina sabes algo acerca de esto? Pregunto Jirou con su expresión sin interés.

\- Lo siento chicos pero se tanto como ustedes. Responde la pelirrosa pensativa encogiéndose de hombros, si era honesta consigo por más que intento Tsuyu no le dijo algo al respecto manteniendo eso en secreto.

Desde su posición Uraraka escuchaba la charla de sus compañeros sin olvidar su encuentro contra el artista marcial y cómo fue que los humillo, por más que repaso en su mente la estrategia se las ingenió para superarlos por más hábil y rápido que sea no entiende cómo es que fue capaz de vencer a un equipo de héroes en entrenamiento ¿De dónde demonios salió ese sujeto?

_A los dos días de esa clase había exigido al peliverde que le diga sobre esa persona y porque lo mantuvo en secreto lo cual el pecoso haciendo caso omiso la ignoro yendo con sus amigos o a la próxima clase provocando que se ponga molesta. _

_Ofendida en una de esas Uraraka interrumpió de improviso en el curso de soporte frente a la vista de Izuku y Mei en plena charla y risas mientras esta sujetaba su herramienta eléctrica dando unos ajustes a la potencia de sus guantes en su mesa de trabajo, teniendo en la mira la Hatsume y los celos de lo bien que se llevan como amigos la castaña no tardo en acusarla de manipuladora y de ser una cualquiera. _

_Lo siguiente visto es a la castaña saliendo bruscamente del taller dando contra la pared al mismo tiempo que una inusualmente seria Mei camina debajo del marco de la puerta teniendo la mirada puesta en la castaña a la vez que sacude sus guantes quitándose el polvo tras haberla corrido, sintiendo el placer de desquitarse, había tenido sentimientos por su amigo peliverde cuando supo lo de la traición aun siendo su amiga desde hace tiempo ansiaba con ponerle las manos encima a la castaña para darle una lección. _

_De nuevo en pie señalando a la mecánica con su dedo Uraraka más molesta la reto a combatir lo que la Hatsume con gusto iba a aceptar barrer el piso con su ella sino fuera porque Izuku la contenía sujetándola por detrás por sus brazos conteniendo a la hermosa inventora._

\- Ese maldito nerd si sabe lo que le conviene que no se le ocurra aparecer por aquí, como lo dije es un inútil. Menciono Bakugo con una mirada afilada mostrado una sonrisa que refleja altanería.

Todo argumento es reducido a silencio porque en medio del terreno se abre un enorme portal de donde surgieron varios escuadrones de Nomu de todos tamaños dando la señal de alerta para los pro-héroes entren en acción, cambiando a su versión musculosa el símbolo de la paz arruga su ceño ante la presencia de su némesis surgiendo del portal.

\- ¿Estás aquí verdad? Pregunto el villano deformado, de un enorme salto All Might se lanza sobre el Megalómano provocando una brutal colisión midiendo sus fuerzas causando que el villano dejara zanjas donde está parado al retroceder.

\- Hare que lo devuelvas todo, All For One. Rugió el símbolo de la paz a su enemigo.

\- ¿Me mataras de nuevo All Might? Pregunto el ente ancestral es cuando de su brazo lanza un poderoso cañón de aire enviando muy lejos al pro-héroe derribando un par de edificios en el proceso y destruyendo a su paso una parte del estadio.

Saliendo de entre los escombros con la velocidad de una bala All Might regresa con un poderoso golpe que es detenido por él, una gran batalla entre los dos titanes se dio a conocer.

Conforme la batalla se iba prolongando los villanos se esparcen por la arena lanzaron granadas de sueño en el área de los civiles cayendo en un sueño profundo lo siguiente fue enfrentarse a los héroes desatando un descontrol.

….

**Mientras tanto en la U.A**

Unos portales se abren en varios puntos alrededor del edificio donde varios escuadrones de villanos se dan a conocer seguidos por las criaturas alteradas fue tal el movimiento que se activaron la alarma de seguridad poniendo en estado de alerta a los locales.

\- Power Loader ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Pregunto serio el director Nezu parado sobre su escritorio mirando el monitor en su mueble.

_\- Tenemos un código siete los villanos nos están atacando son muchos prepárense. _Exclamo el héroe constructor desde el curso de soporte con presionar un botón las puertas del suelo se abren surgiendo su traje de batalla que no uso desde el examen de equipos.

\- _Atención maestros y estudiantes, estamos siendo atacados, no es un simulacro repito no es un simulacro defiendan la U.A_. Comento el roedor en cada pantalla de los salones sin dudar los convocados teniendo prisa se dirigieron a la batalla.

La guerra se desato en el campo de batalla ambos bandos colisionaron los pocos Héroes fueron la primera línea de defensa seguidos por sus estudiantes una gran cantidad de quirks salieron a flote en el conflicto, los del bando bueno ponían sus esfuerzos para defender a su escuela teniendo apenas tiempo de respirar frente a la invasión.

En el interior del edificio vacío a toda marcha los estudiantes más jóvenes se dirigían a apoyar a sus compañeros cuando una presencia salió de un portal en compañía de sus seguidores y algunos monstruos.

Las miradas de temor y nervios en sus rostros era justificada pues el jefe del grupo resulta ser un hombre alto por debajo del promedio y delgado de piel pálida tiene el pelo desordenado azul grisáceo vistiendo ropa negra el mayor rasgo son las catorce manos embalsamadas aferradas a diferentes partes del cuerpo incluyendo el rostro tanto color de ojos y sus tenis calzados de color rojo.

\- El plan se ha efectuado. Pronuncio con tono distante y apagado los ojos rojos del villano se tornaron entrecerraron con un brillo sanguíneo intimidando a los novatos aspirantes a héroes a lo que con su mano hizo un chasquido de dedos es que los monstruos avanzan deteniéndose al tener enfrente al mismo Eraser Head recargado en el muro.

\- Vaya, jamás pensé que tendría el privilegio de conocer al héroe borrador en persona. Menciono Shigaraki sin emociones.

Haciendo caso omiso Aizawa se colocó sus lentes invocando sus vendas emplea la carrera a los villanos con el fin de proteger a los estudiantes tratando de conseguir el mayor tiempo posible.

….

**A medio camino**

Un grupo de tres jóvenes corre por la calle con destino al coliseo tras hacer una desviación por la U.A ya que cierta mecánica les tenía un regalo para que usen en el torneo mucho antes de que iniciara el reciente ataque, en eso se detienen llevando su atención al comunicador en sus oídos.

_\- ¿Chicos me escuchan?_

\- Hatsume-san ¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Izuku con expresión seria.

\- _Fuimos invadidos, los Nomus están atacando la escuela._

\- Maldita sea pero si la liga de villanos esta detrás de eso eso significa…

\- Oye Mei ¿Qué hay de los otros? Pregunto el oji-azul adelantándose a sus palabras.

\- _Según el satélite una gran horda de villanos y Nomus los están atacando en el estadio, esto se pone peor All For One está combatiendo con All Might en el instante en que hablamos. _Comento la mecánica tecleando sus computadoras visualizando las imágenes.

La mirada de Izuku se endureció ante las palabras de la inventora – Debieron planearlo desde hace tiempo, el asunto del torneo era una oportunidad para sorprendernos en un mismo punto.

\- Hay que ir de prisa. Pregunto la chica del equipo.

\- No podemos ir a dos sitios a la vez, yo regresare a la U.A ustedes vallan al estadio los alcanzare cuando pueda. Comento Ranma serio.

\- Vaya momento para vernos de nuevo chicos. Comento la chica del equipo con sarcasmo a lo que ambos asienten.

\- Estoy de acuerdo pero lo solucionaremos luego.

\- De acuerdo ve solo ten cuidado. Comento Izuku recibiendo un asentimiento de sus compañeros a lo que se separan dirigiéndose por caminos separados para ganar tiempo Ranma fue saltando entre los tejados tan rápido como podía.

…

**Horas después**

**En el coliseo**

Los jóvenes héroes trabajan en equipo para lidiar con las criaturas alteradas y los villanos, se vieron obligados a separarse por el estadio para combatir y protegen a los civiles que previamente fueron puestos a dormir, por poco tiempo los protectores de la justicia consiguieron mantenerlos a raya cosa que no duro mucho porque las criaturas modificadas regresaban por más.

\- Al parecer la Liga de villanos estuvo ocupada estos tipos son muy duros.

\- ¿Es idea mía o estos Nomu son más difíciles de vencer? Pregunto Jirou teniendo sospechas.

\- También me di cuenta, de alguna forma consiguieron que se volvieran más fuertes. Menciono Hagakure detrás de su amiga cubriendo su espalda dándose a notar, la resistencia en los monstruos había aumentado desde su último encuentro por no decir el aspecto de que mantienen múltiples caprichos no ayudaba, por el aire dos Nomu aéreos se fueron al ataque, las chicas estaban preparadas para todo cuando dos puñetazos conectan a las criaturas estrellándose contra unas rocas.

Las chicas parpadean sintiendo alivio al ver que se trata del peliverde llegando justo a tiempo en compañía de otra persona resultando su versión femenina con su pelo verde largo atado a una cola de caballo arreglado con unos mechones libres frente a su rostro, ambos vistiendo las ropas de The Shield.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? Pregunto Izuku ofreciendo una sonrisa a sus amigas.

\- ¿Midoriya dónde estabas? O mejor dicho que ¿Quién es esta chica? Contesto Jirou interrogando al mirar a su acompañante.

\- Lamento la demora Jirou-san Mei-san nos pidió que fuéramos al taller antes en el camino, y ella es mi prima Izumi Midoriya.

\- Es un placer conocerlas, pueden decirme Izumi. Se presentó la mencionada como Izumi con una sonrisa marca Midoriya saludando con una mano.

\- Siguiente pregunta ¿Dónde está Ranma?

\- Hatsume-san nos dijo de la situación tuvimos que separarnos para cubrir más terreno, invadieron la U.A atacando a los héroes que se quedaron Ranma-ni fue a apoyarlos.

\- Es demasiado peligroso, tenemos que ayudarlo. Comunico Momo saliendo de la nada sujetando un enorme mazo sobre su hombro de la nada aplasto a un Nomu con aspecto de murciélago de tamaño familiar contra el suelo como un insecto.

El sentido del peligro de Izuku hace que arrugue el ceño buscando con la vista el peligro ubicando al Nomu enorme se fue en contra de la azabache por la espalda lanzando un potente rayo – Yaoyoruzu-san detrás de ti.

La castaña sin tiempo a reaccionar con el ataque se cubre con sus brazos esperando el impacto que nunca llego, abriendo sus ojos Momo de inmediato observa a la mujer peliverde dándole la espalda frente al rayo convirtiendo su cuerpo en un aspecto de diamante, absorbiendo el impacto como un espejo el rayo es regresado hacia su usuario que lo desintegra.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Pregunto la chica invisible.

\- Mi capricho me permite convertir mi cuerpo en un diamante. Comento Izumi conectando un puñetazo al Nomu seguido de tomarlo del brazo da vueltas con el impulso lo lanza contra unas rocas – Soy Diamond Lady encantada, me gusta lo que hiciste con tu cabello.

\- Soy Creati el gusto es mío. Le responde la azabache regresándole el favor creando en su mano una pistola de laser disparando a los monstruos.

\- Dejen la charla para más tarde, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Comento Lida apareciendo al instante tras derribar un grupo de monstruos en su paso y como si nada rápidamente sigue corriendo al ataque.

Los chicos asienten con aspecto serio – HI.

Agarrando su segundo aire las promesas a héroes se separaron en equipos, Jirou y Hagakure a la derecha mientras Momo y Izumi se alejan corriendo hacia la derecha solo Izuku de la nada logro bloquear el ataque de un villano logrando conectar una serie de puñetazos en la zona torácica para después girar en su entorno bloqueando con sus brazos el bate enfrente donde se puso a combatir mano a mano con cinco villanos a la vez poniendo a prueba los resultados de su entrenamiento, le sorprendía como su cuerpo responde en cuanto a la velocidad y la destreza anticipándose a los golpes de sus contrincantes.

Atacando al mismo tiempo con sus armas el peliverde dio un salto sobre los villanos aterrizando a pocos metro de su posición mirando fijamente a los mencionados con una actitud fría toma una pose estándar de pelea con su mano hace un gesto de que vengan, frustrados los villanos con un aura de batalla caliente se lanzaron al ataque cada quien a su tiempo con fines de herirlo por más que intentaban el pecoso los esquivaba girando en su entorno conforme siguen atacando los atrae en una trayectoria espiral.

(_Es el momento_) Tomen esto, Hiryu Shoten Ha (Dragón volador). Exclamo Izuku elevando con fuerza su puño en alto generando una corriente enorme atrapando a sus oponentes en un tornado llamando la atención.

…..

**En la U.A**

Las cosas se complicaron para el héroe borrador pese a vencer a la mayoría de villanos tras su breve encuentro con Shigaraki Tomura fue donde las cosas tomaron un cambio drástico cuando el villano de las manos casi desintegro su codo, fuera de eso Aizawa se las ingenió para derribar a casi todos los villanos es entonces que tomándolo por sorpresa un Nomu enorme lo estrello con su mano lo impacto contra el suelo para después torturarlo le disloco sus brazos.

Llevando las cosas más lejos el aprendiz de All For One por medio de su velocidad superior a lo normal fue directo a los estudiantes indefensos preparando su mano directo al rostro de una chica que no podía moverse debido al shock en un segundo viendo su vida correr ante sus ojos, actuando por instinto Aizawa casi sin energía y con los ojos en su límite intento activar su capricho impedido una vez más el monstruo lo aplico más presión sobre el héroe impidiendo que se mueva cuando de la nada un destello de ki en forma de navaja atravesó el cuello de la abominación.

Al presenciar como la cabeza sin vida del monstruo rebota contra el piso seguida por su cuerpo cayendo al costado Shigaraki endureció la vista al ver al causante sin reconocer al causante.

\- ¿Me invitan a jugar? Pregunto el artista marcial con tono sombrío.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres imbécil? Comento el chico manos con voz escalofriante al recién llegado.

\- El héroe que te pateara el trasero, el único e inigualable Zenki. Se presentó el oji-azul recibiendo las risas del villano.

\- Felicidades, es el nombre más ridículo que he escuchado.

\- Lo siento tu nombre ya estaba reservado para otro idiota. Contesto Ranma apoyándose sobre una rodilla al costado del héroe borrador examinando sus heridas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto un adolorido Aisawa apenas moviendo su cabeza al ras del suelo.

\- Luego te digo. Responde el ninja enigmático al observar las heridas de su maestro – Parece que necesitas apoyo.

\- Lo tenía controlado. Responde con una mirada indiferente.

\- Tonterías te iban a matar. Le contesto al ver que se desmaya por el daño por lo que apoyando una mano en su espalda le dio un poco de energía para lidiar con el dolor, cumplida esa terea se puso de pie erguido entrecerrando la mirada detrás de su máscara mirando con seriedad al sujeto de las manos (_Puedo sentir un ki maligno que lo rodea, a simple vista puedo asegurar que no es una persona ordinaria con Aizawa en malas condiciones no debo confiarme_) Analizo Ranma pensativo al mismo tiempo que sus ansias de un nuevo desafío salen a flote.

\- No sé quién eres pero si no estás en mi equipo estas en mi contra – Comento Shigaraki con tono gélido extendiendo su brazo el villano ordenando a sus subordinados – Mátenlo.

Los monstruos corren hacia el artista marcial con fines hirientes llevando sus hombros atrás Ranma emana un aura de ki rodeando sus manos abiertas para luego de soltar un rugido las extiende liberando una poderosa aura de ki invisible llevándose a los Nomus en el impacto acabando con ellos.

\- Ya veo eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas ¿No es así? Comento Shigaraki mirando con cara malévola elevando su brazo al nivel de su rostro de modo amenazante.

\- Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo. Responde el enmascarado asumiendo una pose de pelea, los demás villanos de baja clase se pusieron en marcha para atacarlo a todo esto una diminuta sonrisa se esconde detrás de la máscara del artista marcial (_Bien, es hora de bailar_).

…..

**Con Mina **

Arrojando su acido desintegrando a los Nomus la conocida como Pinki patina sobre el camino hecho de este se desliza velozmente en el perímetro brindando apoyo a sus compañeros es cuando llega con Denki quien lanza una descarga de energía a unos villanos de rango menor.

Uno de los villanos iba a atacar al rubio a traición siendo interceptado por la pelirosa saltando a la acción conectando una poderosa patada dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- Gracias.

\- Ni lo digas, no esperaba una emboscada. Comento la Ashido mientras se ponen de espalda con el otro analizando su situación al ver que los villanos se acercan de forma amenazante, es ahí que Mina nota que conforme se acercan van pisando los restos de su camino de ácido que con el tiempo fue perdiendo su efecto es ahí que teniendo una idea se dirige al rubio.

\- Pongamos a prueba el camino Hydra. Susurro Mina lo bastante fuerte para llegar al odio de su amigo rubio asintiendo.

\- Entendido. Le responde Kaminari esbozando una sonrisa de confianza la lo que extiende sus manos lanzando una descarga de electricidad a la ruta de ácido actuando como un conductor eléctrico acelerado los villanos reciben una potente descarga suficiente para derribarlos a todos a la vez.

\- Buen trabajo Ashido. Alago Denki a su amiga igual de sonriente chocando los cinco con ella.

….

**Con Ranma vs shigaraki**

Conforme los monstruos se lanzan al ataque en descontrol Ranma corre hacia ellos de un momento a otro paso como si nada entre los especímenes saliendo ileso permaneciendo en cuclillas les da la espalda mientras un manto de ki cubre sus brazos. Lo siguiente fue que con una mano hace el sello del tigre.

-_ Akuma no Katon. _Se limitó a decir solo para que los monstruos sean rodeados por unas llamas azules quemando sus cuerpos a más no poder.

(_Es rápido y sádico_) Pensó Shigaraki detenidamente en su interior observando al nuevo héroe – Me impresionas, al parecer no eres tan inútil como pareces.

\- No lo sé tú dime. Le responde Ranma a modo de desafío estando erguido frente al aprendiz de All For One.

\- Ya que me has dejado sin mis mascotas supongo que debemos pelear.

\- Seria aburrido de ser lo contrario. Dando inicio los combatientes fueron uno contra el otro a la misma velocidad ambos lanzando un puñetazo chocando sus puños midiendo sus fuerzas, Ranma trato de sorprenderlo con un codazo de izquierda siendo atrapado por la otra mano de Shigaraki.

\- Eres genial. Murmuro Shigaraki con tono gélido a la vez que deteriora la manga de su oponente alertando al oji-azul que conecta una patada lateral a la quijada alejando al villano a poca distancia en tanto retrocede con un soltó a pocos metros a lo que pone su atención en lo que queda de su manga.

(_Demonios por poco y hubiera desintegrado mi brazo, un capricho de tipo deterioro ahora que recuerdo Izuku dijo que a Aizawa lo sorprendieron de la misma manera, el golpe fue un engaño quería tenerme cerca para atacar_) Pensó el artista marcial con seriedad evaluando el bienestar de su brazo saliendo ileso.

\- Eres tan genial que me das asco, tu tiempo de reacción es rápido veo que eres bueno en el combate a media distancia es una lástima que tengo que matarte.

\- ¿Pelearas o me mataras con tus palabras? Pregunto Zenki sin mucho interés en lo que dice señalando con su otra mano a su oponente – Creo que tú también no saliste sin nada.

Un signo de pregunta se dio a conocer sobre la cabeza de Shigaraki no paso un segundo que llevo su mano tocando un lado de su tórax sintiendo dolor – Du-duele ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

\- No eres el único con sorpresas. Se limitó a decir el ninja enigmático.

(_Fue tan rápido que ni me di cuenta, no, no fue un simple golpe de ser así no me habría roto dos costillas_) Puede considerarse un empate.

Sin decir más retomaron el combate intercambiando ataques aun competente el peligris está en completa desventaja con el artista marcial por mucho que lleva el encuentro el ninja enigmático tenia cuidado de que no lo atrape con esas manos siendo un peligro, lanzando un combo de golpes en cuerpo y cara Zenki barre las piernas de Shigaraki quien sin más aprovecho que le da la espada para tomarlo por sorpresa lanzando su mano a lo que moviendo su cabeza lo atrapa por la muñeca colectando varios y certeros codazos en la cara y el tórax seguido de apoyar sus manos en el piso gira sobre su eje con precisión pateando sus hombros.

Con buena velocidad el villano lanza varios ataques con la intención de tocarlo resultando muy difícil ya que la defensa junto a la velocidad y destreza superior del ex-Saotome le dificultan sus ataques, después de todo la formación de golpear a las abejas antes que piquen resulto para anticiparse al protegido de All For One, hallando una abertura procedió a atacar.

\- Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. Rugió el ninja negro de inmediato el cuerpo del peli-blanco recibe el impacto de trescientos golpes a gran velocidad acabando con una patada giratoria enviándolo lejos a atravesar el muro dejando un enorme agujero. Sin perder tiempo el nuevo estudiante fue tras él, las dudas en su mente comenzaron con respecto a este sujeto al sentir su ki noto signos retorcidos envueltos en su aura muy diferentes a la de Ryoga cuando se deprime comprobando que no es alguien a quien subestimar por su alta resistencia al dolor.

Pasaron diez minutos el rastro de escombros lo llevo hacia el patio de entrenamiento afuera su sentido del peligro hace que esquivara la patada sorpresiva de Shigaraki viniendo de la nada seguido de sujetar el torso del artista marcial en el área del corazón de inmediato comenzó a desintegrar la zona del traje, sin caer de nuevo en el mismo truco Ranma rodeo su cuerpo con su aura de ki dificultando la desintegración conectando un potente rodillazo en el estómago quitándole el aire obligando al villano a retroceder.

Lo que no duro mucho ya que siguieron intercambiando golpes el oji-azul nota que en el corto tiempo ha mejorado en su ataques pero eso no cambia mucho el combate conectando varios golpes en puntos clave del estómago y brazos haciendo que caiga varios metros rodando lo que el pálido aprovecho el impulso se arrodilla deslizándose debajo de las barras de las escaleras descendiendo al piso inferior en busca de espacio acto seguido Shigaraki pone su vista en su contrincante teniendo dificultades para respirar.

Saltando sobre el pasamanos el enmascaro procedía a atacarlo cuando un portal apareció de la nada bajo sus pies tragando a Shigaraki delante de sus ojos.

\- Esto no ha acabado. Declaro el propio Tomura con tono seco desapareciendo al segundo que Zenki golpea el sector del piso donde estaba dejando una grieta.

\- Cuando tú quieras. Se limitó a decir Ranma sin perder tiempo corre de nuevo al edificio en apoyo de los demás.

En los sectores del edificio los pro-héroes esparcidos por la escuela empiezan a cambiar la situación a su favor poco a poco acabando con los invasores iban ganando terreno, junto a los maestros los tres grandes se abren acabando con un escuadrón de ellos poseedores de caprichos de sonido y hielo se abren paso apoyando a los jóvenes heridos, recibiendo el mensaje de Aizawa las jóvenes promesas a pro-héroes acudieron como refuerzos para cubrir más terreno se separaron para enfrentarlos.

En otra parte del edificio sin control de si un grupo de Nomus luego de muchos intentos de agrietar con sus golpes lograron arrancar la puerta del curso de soporte y apoyo técnico para ser recibidos por un potente rayo desde su interior creando un agujero a causa de la potencia.

\- Solo lo diré una vez abultados monstruos – Argumento Mei portando un arma de laser en manos a la cabeza en compañía de sus compañeros de curso bien armados con armas láser y armaduras de batalla listos para combatir – Lárguense de nuestra escuela. Comento lanzando una mirada afilada como pocas veces se ve, entonces los estudiantes de Power Loader se lanzaron al ataque.

….

**De regreso al estadio**

La batalla entre el símbolo de paz y su enemigo se fue intensificando por fortuna All Might se las ingenió para llevar la pelea al centro de la ciudad lejos de los civiles, no obstante los cimientos del estadio no pueden resistir más comenzando a desmoronarse en pedazos, es ahí donde varios portales aparecen por el sitio los integrantes de la liga de villanos vieron el momento de escapar y la usaron, en estado de alerta los héroes y estudiantes tomando a los civiles inconscientes comenzando con la evacuación .

\- A este paso esto se va a derrumbar necesitamos apoyo. Comento Lida centrado a sus dos amigos.

\- Esos Malditos cobardes se escaparon, no hemos terminado. Exclamo Bakugo con descontento al ver que escaparon.

\- Eso no importa nuestra prioridad ahora es sacar a tanta gente con sea posible. Comento Todoroki neutral a la vez que usa su hielo creando pilares para contener el derrumbe en tanto idea un plan de evacuación acto seguido los tres jóvenes sienten un temblor repetitivo proveniente del suelo, alzando su ceño al cielo su rescate vino en la forma de una rubia gigante en traje de heroína.

\- Parece que necesitan de mi ayuda. Dijo con simpatía la hermosa rubia atrapando unos escombros con su mano.

\- Mount Lady necesitamos tu ayuda, evacua a todos los civiles a un lugar seguro. Le pidió el hijo de Endeavor inexpresivo usando sus manos como megáfono.

\- Como tú digas cariño. Comento la heroína rubia con una sonrisa regalando un guiño de ojo bajando sus manos para que los civiles suban con cuidado los pone a salvo afuera del sitio mientras los demás pro-héroes y estudiantes se concentran en lo mismo evacuando a la gente lo más rápido posible.

Realizada la evacuación todos habían dejado el área luego de que un escuadrón verificara de si no quedo nadie para luego irse corriendo hacia la salida, en eso la pelirrosa logra escuchar el llanto de una niña deteniéndose.

\- Mina ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que salir de aquí. Pronuncio seria la azabache.

\- Hay una niña iré por ella ahora los alcanzo. Comento Mina comenzando a correr hacia un sector mientras los demás corren a la salida.

En medio de la búsqueda una pequeña de cuatro años se encuentra llorando escondida debajo de unas sillas al mismo tiempo que los escombros caen a su alrededor adelantándose Mina lanzo su acido desintegrando las rocas a nada, dicho eso una mano rosa toca la rodilla de la niña a lo que ve a cierta pelirrosa que se apoya en una rodilla.

\- Hola pequeña ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

\- No encuentro a mi mami la busque y me perdí. Sollozo la niña desbordando lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- No debes temer la heroína Pinki está aquí, te llevare con tu mami. Declaro Mina con su sonrisa simpática a lo que la niña asintiendo toma la mano de la joven heroína, cargándola en su espalda la Ashido corre hacia la salida más cercana.

Sus compañeros la alentaban entre gritos y preocupación a que se apresure, no por ende agrietándose los pilares de hielo comenzaron a ceder ante peso se rompieron conforme las rocas cubrieron su medio de salida.

Maldiciendo en su mente la Ashido con la vista intenta buscar alguna otra salida es cuando elevo su cabeza ensancho sus ojos ante los enormes fragmentos de escombros cayendo donde se ubican, poniéndose de rodillas abrazo a la niña protegiéndola con su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos sintiendo temor esperando el final.

De repente una sombra aparece rápidamente en su auxilio, de repente Mina logro escuchar las palabras – Bakusai Tenketsu.

…

**Afuera del estadio**

Detenido el derrumbe los héroes se pusieron en marcha en sacar las rocas que obstaculizan en paso los héroes y sus estudiantes trabajan lo más rápido posible mientras la policía esposan a los villanos los paramédicos se aseguran de atender a los civiles.

Una triste y preocupada Momo sin poder moverse de su estado pensativo detenida en los acontecimientos recientes fue sacada de su estado al sentir una mano en su hombro mirando a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Estas bien? Pregunto Jirou recibiendo una mirada vacía de la azabache.

\- Había una niña entre los escombros y Mina fue a rescatarla, no debí dejarla sola.

\- No es tu culpa Momo no había tiempo. Comento Jirou tratando se consolarla a su vez mira la expresión triste de la azabache.

\- No me perdonare si algo le paso. Dijo abruptamente abrazando a Jirou ocultando el rostro en su hombro, no conforme con esto nunca falta el que empeore el momento.

\- Esa chica rara no puede ser más torpe, mira que regresar por un capricho infantil. Comento Bakugo fuera de lugar recibido como respuesta un puñetazo de un pelirrojo molesto enviando al suelo lo que no le gusto mirando molesto a Kirishima - ¿Qué demonios te pasa cabello extraño?

\- Tú cierra el pico maldito bastardo. Responde un enojado Kirishima en defensa de su amiga, tanto Izuku como Denki y los demás muchachos dejaron lo que hacían para separarlos evitando que eso haga explosión.

\- Suficiente no es culpa de Yaoyoruzu-san. Comento Izuku con tono firme intentando estabilizar la situación, una parte de si también está preocupado pero no es el mejor momento parta perder la cabeza.

\- ¿Oigan que es eso? Pregunto Izumi consiguiendo que las miradas del grupo se enfoquen en la presencia vestida de negro aterrizando cerca de ellos en cuclillas cargando en brazos a la pelirrosa y a la niña, al ver eso los jóvenes héroes corren a ellos al momento de que bajo de sus brazos Mina al ver que una mujer se acerca estando muy preocupada le entrego la pequeña a su madre.

\- Gracias a Kami, muchas gracias a ambos. Expreso la mujer abrazando a su hija como si no hubiera mañana.

\- Agradézcale a la heroína Pinki ella fue la que la hallo. Se limitó a decir el ninja negro dando unas palmadas en el hombro a la pelirrosa conforme los paramédicos las atienden, en eso se acerca a donde están sus compañeros de equipo - Lamento la demora. Se limitó decir Ranma al par de peliverdes recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos a lo que el pecoso frunció el ceño al ver la marca de una mano en la armadura del oji-azul.

\- ¿Fue Shigaraki Tomura? Pregunto Izuku.

\- Logro escapar pero todos en la U.A tienen la situación bajo control. Responde Ranma sin darle importancia.

\- Lo mismo aquí, los villanos de baja clase los arrestaron pero los demás huyeron por portales, apoye a ese chico Todoroki contra un sujeto que lanza fuego azul dijo llamarse Dabi. Comento Izumi informando de lo ocurrido a sus primos.

\- De alguna forma hicieron que los Nomu fueran más fuertes que la última vez, pero aún no sabemos porque ahora. Comento Izuku pensativo apoyando una mano en su mentón. Es cuando un gran estruendo lleva a que todos ven hacia el horizonte observando la gran nube de polvo y escombros elevándose al cielo.

\- Aun no se acabó All Might nos necesita. Comento joven símbolo de la paz a sus compañeros de generación, es cuando todos se detienen poniendo sus ojos en la pantalla titánica más cercana revelando las imágenes de la brutal batalla, en otros sectores de la ciudad se veía lo mismo la gente en si no despega sus ojos de lo que está sucediendo.

La mirada en la cara de Izuku cambio drásticamente al igual que el resto de gente ya que tras el último impacto veían a su mentor herido de pie en su forma esquelética.

….

**Con All Migth vs All For One**

Ante el alardeo de su archienemigo al ver descubierto al mundo su secreto Toshinori se vio contra las cuerdas pensando en que le fallo a todos los que pusieron su fe en él.

\- No pierdas… Susurro la mujer detrás de su persona.

…

**En el estadio**

Los héroes ven atónitos como los civiles lanzan gritos apoyando al símbolo de la paz para que no se dé por vencido, en los demás sectores pasaba lo mismo al poco tiempo se le sumaron sus compañeros junto a algunos los pro-héroes, entre lágrimas los hermanos junto a su prima dieron su voz a conocer con fuerza.

\- ¡ALL MIGHT...

**De regreso en la batalla.**

Motivado por las palabras de la mujer y sin darse cuenta de varias personas el símbolo de la paz se niega a rendirse activando su capricho en su brazo izquierdo el cual se torna musculoso.

\- Te golpeare con la mejor combinación de dones que poseo. Dijo All For One así como su brazo se convirtió en una atrocidad inestable concentrada de varios caprichos. Acto seguido se lanza directo hacia el héroe preparado para todo ambos lanzando su mejor técnica colisionando en un poderoso impacto fuera de proporciones, en medio del intercambio de poderosos golpes es cuando Toshinori escucha una voz muy familiar para él.

\- _Cuando este en tu limite, recuerda… el poder sea confiado a la siguiente generación por mucha gente, ahora es tu turno, esfuérzate Toshinori_. Eran las palabras de Nana Shimura en su interior otorgándole una esfera de energía a su estudiante extendiendo su mano para tomarla.

Esquivando el brutal golpe de su némesis concentrando todo su poder en su brazo lanza su último ataque.

(_Adiós, All For One_…) Pensó conectando un monstruoso puñetazo en el rostro destrozando su máscara metálica en el proceso – United Statle of Smash. Rugió el símbolo de la paz como si no hubiera un mañana derribando a su archienemigo enterrándolo en el piso con tal fuerza creando una gran grieta del radio de una milla desatando una gran nube de humo asimilando a un tornado, a todo esto un pensamiento está presente como una llamada se extingue (_Adiós All For One_).

La batalla había terminado.

….

Fin de la segunda parte:

(Notas: _Después de tanto logre escribir el capítulo me estaba fastidiando tantas ideas y no saber cómo usarlas, seguro no esperaban el encuentro entre Ranma y Shigaraki pero tenía que hallar un uso al villano, había pensado en Toga pero eso me la reservare para otra cosa. Cometí un gran error al no estar preparado les pido una disculpa por eso, les diré que esto no ha acabado bueno les dejo la critica a ustedes ya saben la rutina_).

Hasta el cap 7


	7. Chapter 7

(Descargo de responsabilidad: _No soy dueño del elenco del anime Ranma ½ y My Hero Academy y todo lo demás es de rutina_).

**Mi ángel rosa**

Capítulo 7:

A pasado un mes desde la brutal batalla una buena parte de la cuidad sufrió los daños del encuentro entre colosos dejando han dejado su marca en su paso, las reparaciones comenzaron en las zonas de la ciudad especialmente en la U.A puesto que los héroes recuperaron el control del edificio venciendo a os villanos la batalla acabo con varios sectores del lugar por fortuna el gobierno no solo se haría cargo de corresponder a pagar las reparaciones no solo de la escuela sino de todos los edificios y lugares afectados, después de todo no había impedimento alguno ni precio bastante caro para la seguridad y bien de la gente.

Al hacer unas avaluaciones de todos los pro-héroes y los estudiantes el personal médico y Recover Girl hicieron las pruebas de rutina teniendo a muchos héroes en la lista de lesionados la mayoría se encontraba lo bastante bien para no estar en riesgo saliendo con heridas leves, ante los sucesos y viendo que la reconstrucción tomarías varias semanas en una reunión de emergencia el director Nezu anuncio que se suspenderán las clases hasta otro aviso por lo que los estudiantes podían quedarse en sus dormitorios o ir a sus casa para aprovechar el tiempo.

Bajando del autobús nuestro equipo favorito se dirigen a la casa de los Midoriya tanto prima como hermanos tenían seguro en sus mentes que Inko estaría muy preocupada, con eso dicho abriendo la puerta al notar las vendas en pocas aunque deliberadas partes de los cuerpos en sus hijos y sobrina la matriarca de los Midoriya se fue para atrás.

Abriendo los tres pares de ojos los Midoriya jóvenes ante el estruendo ven que Inko se desmayó los jóvenes se apresuraron en auxiliarla intentando que despierte, mirándose entre sí los tres jóvenes soltaron un pesado suspiro sabiendo que serían regañados por Inko por asustarla de esa manera.

Siendo fiel a su predicción los tres se llevaron un regaño de la matriarca de los Midoriya incluyendo que estaba muy preocupada por lo visto en las noticias por lo mismo ella en modo de madre protectora se puso a ver que si estaban heridos como si fueran bebes y es que no importa que tan héroes fueran una madre preocupada siempre será un poder superior.

Llegando la noche los Midoriya se preparan para la cena Izumi tuvo que mantener a su tia lejos de la cocina para que los hermanos puedan cocinar sintiendo algo de culpa por hacer pasar por tantos problemas a Inko al asustarla todo iba bien hasta que un aullido de dolor llego a sus oídos..

\- AUCH.

Tanto tía como sobrina parpadean confusas sin entender que pasa ahí dentro.

**En la cocina.**

Un Ranma adolorido de su mano se soba con la otra el reverso de su mano derecha mientras un Izuku serio lo ve.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso? Pregunto Ranma a su agresor.

\- Aléjate de mí olla. Amenazo Izuku amenazando con una cuchara de madera pues Ranma se acercó curioso para probar la salsa especial de la familia siendo una receta de la abuela Midoriya pasando de generación a generación, para su mala suerte lo atraparon antes.

\- Pudiste haber dicho antes de golpearme con eso. Se quejó el artista marcial.

\- Que te sirva de lección a la próxima vez no habrá advertencia. Dijo el peliverde que asumió una mirada confusa al ver a su hermano con una mirada divertida.

\- ¿Y vas a amenazarme usando ese mandil? Pregunto Ranma soltando una risa señalando al pecosos, de inmediato un Izuku más confundido observa que el mandil lleva puesto con el bordado "Kiss the cook".

\- Si si muy gracioso. Responde el menor de los hermanos poniendo ojos en blanco para después unirse a la risa hallando gracia en el comentario. Dejando eso de lado volvieron a a lo que hacían Izuku está enfocado en revolver la salsa con la cuchara de madera en tanto el oji-azul corta el pescado en una tabla de madera – Por cierto Ni-san no me contaste acerca de tu pasantía con Mt Lady.

La cara de Ranma se tornó color Azul al recordar el mal rato durante su pasantía tras atrapar a unos villanos los periodistas y fotógrafos no tardaron en aparecen y como de costumbre Monte-dama se las ingenió para llevarse la gloria de sus compañeros, los siguiente diez minutos junto a Death Arms y Kamui Woods se quedaron viendo con pesadez a los fotógrafos se dedican a sacar fotos de la hermosa rubia quien realiza una serie de poses como si fuera una modelo.

\- Digamos que Monte-dama a veces actúa como una diva que como un héroe.

\- Creo que debí advertirte acerca de ese detalle. Expreso Izuku soltando una sonrisa nerviosa rascando su nuca con una mano.

\- Si gracias hermano hubiera sido de mucha ayuda. Responde Ranma con sarcasmo para después cambiar de tema – Y aún no he podido averiguar que tiene Yaoyoruzu en mi contra.

\- Ahora que lo dices dijo que quería volver a combatir contigo.

\- Antes que digas algo yo no sé qué le hice esta vez. Se apresuró a decir Ranma viendo a su hermano perplejo – Lo siento es que en mi mundo es la costumbre no se para que quiere pelear conmigo pero si con eso averiguo que tiene en mi contra lo hare.

\- No usaras todos tus poderes ¿No?

\- No, no usare todos mis poderes hablando de eso me entere de que usaste el Hiryu Shoten Ha.

\- SI debo admitir que fue una técnica impresionante. Comento sonriente el peliverde.

\- Eso pensé también cuando lo use con Happossai es una técnica muy poderosa te recomiendo que solo la uses como último recurso en campo abierto, ya abras visto el daño que puede causar porque no solo puede atrapar a tus aliados sino a los civiles que intentas proteger. Comento seriamente el oji-azul a modo de advertencia recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermano menor.

\- Hi, te prometo que tendré cuidado.

\- Bien dicho.

\- Oye Ni-san que paso entre tu Ashido-san en los dormitorios.

Ranma se quedó pensativo pensando en lo dicho.

….

(Flash Back):

_Una semana atrás._

_A mitad de la noche medio dormido un somnoliento Ranma deambula por los pasillos rumbo a la cocina buscando algo para beber, tenía mucho en la cabeza de lo que paso con Akane teniendo pesadillas por lo que pensó que un refrigerio ayudaría, a medio camino se topó con cierta pelirosa de ojos negros y cuernos en pijama. _

_\- Ran-chan._

_\- Mina-chan. Responde Ranma aturdido maldiciendo en su mente por toparse con la joven burbujeante._

_\- ¿Qué haces deambulando tan tarde? Pregunto la pelirosa._

_\- B-bueno yo no podía d-dormir y – Fue interrumpido conforme mira el semblante burlón el rostro de la Ashido - ¿De qué te estas riendo?_

_\- Lo siento pero ese tartamudeo es divertido, típico de Midoriya. _

_Ranma le lanzo una mirada de confusión sorprendido del comportamiento de la Ashido en el menor de los casos esperaba una paliza, diablos al menos que le lance una docena de insultos de que es un pervertido o un fenómeno sin embargo la chica se está riendo con una sonrisa radiante, en definitiva ha pasado mucho tiempo en Nerima y su locura._

_\- Sera mejor que irnos o tendrás a Lida reprimiendo toda la noche. Comento Mina disminuyendo su voz recibiendo un asentimiento del oji-azul a lo que ambos se alejaron en hurtadillas._

_**En la cocina**_

_\- ¿Listo? Dijo Mina con una mirada coqueta._

_\- Siempre. Responde Ranma devolviendo una mirada segura._

_\- A mi señal.. 3…2…1… A beber. Dada la orden ambos se pusieron a beber latas de refresco tan rápido como si no hubiera mañana, siendo reñido Ranma cedió debido a que sufrió de cerebro congelado por la frío de la bebida. _

_\- Genial gano yo. Dijo Mina triunfante haciendo el signo de paz sonriendo. _

_\- Solo porque soy nuevo en este juego lo dejare pasar. Se quejó Ranma algo aturdido - ¿Cómo es que eres tan buena en esto?_

_\- En la secundaria los chicos de vez en cuando me retaban, te lo juro una vez uno eructo todo el alfabeto. _

_\- No es cierto. Especulo el ex-Saotome sin creerlo._

_\- Tal como lo digo, eso fue asqueroso pero bastante genial. _

_\- Eso no es nada, yo conocí a alguien que eructó todo el elenco de Inuyasha. _

_\- ¿Y eso que tiene de raro? _

_\- lo malo es que luego comento que Aome se quedaría Inuyasha. Dijo Ranma accediendo a su móvil en la sección de videos que tenía._

_\- ¿Y?_

_\- Lo hizo justo enfrente del club de fanáticos de Kikyo. Comento Ranma entre risas entregando el aparato a Mina para que viera el video de la expo que había ido, Había captado el video del idiota de Mousse que confundió la última lata con una de cerveza poniéndose borracho para colmo de eso cometió el torpe error de decir a los fanáticos de Inu/kio que la pareja apesta y que Inu/Aome manda recibiendo una paliza de los fanboys y fangirls._

_El Ranma de ese tiempo no pudo evitar reírse en parte porque al grabar el video lo subió a internet pensando que esto no se olvidaría por un largo tiempo._

_\- Me habían contado de esto pero es mejor de lo que pensaba, hay que ser torpe para hacer eso. Comento la pelirosa riéndose ladeando la cabeza en no por el video, en un descuido presiono un botón cambiando a modo de fotos hallando una foto de Ranma abrazando a una peliazul viéndose muy felices lo que el artista marcial al verlo puso una mirada triste lo que Mina se dio cuenta - ¿Quién es ella?_

_\- Solo un mal recuerdo que intento olvidar. Se limitó a decir Ranma apagando su móvil._

_\- Dime quien es parecías muy feliz en esa foto. Comento divertida Mina despertando su curiosidad, suspirando de fastidio Ranma procedió a hablar encarando a su amiga. _

_\- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? Pregunto Ranma con semblante serio extrañando a Mina quien asiente – Por favor promete que no vas a alterarte._

_\- Si lo prometo dime de una vez. Le prometió la Ashido._

_\- Ella es mi ex-esposa, legalmente estoy casado. Revelo Ranma con tono distante y seco._

_\- ¿QUE TU QUE – Declaro casi gritando Mina siendo interrumpida por el artista marcial que tapo su boca con una mano._

_\- Es por esto que te dije que no te alteres. Le susurro el ex–Saotome mirando de cerca a la Ashido._

_\- Lo siento pero dime cómo es posible que estés casado aunque ya sabía algo sobre que estabas comprometido._

_\- ¿Fue Izuku verdad? Pregunto Ranma recibiendo un silbido de Mina mirando hacia otro lado intentando evadir la pregunta lo que Ranma tomo como si, no estaba enojado con su hermano él sabía que si lo dijo es porque confiaba en Mina sabiendo que no diría nada – Bien encontré a mi esposa engañándome con un amigo en nuestra cama._

_\- Oh por Kami Pero tú estas bien… - Se apresuró a decir Mina preocupada. _

_Resumiendo le cuenta lo sucedido a Mina esa parte de su vida deteniéndose para contestar sus respuestas, cabe aclarar que en ese lapso de tiempo la pelirosa estaba molesta con Akane y con ese sujeto Ryoga, contadas las cosas que hizo Ranma viendo por su ex-esposa y más enojada con ese panda y Nodoka ¿Es que acaso todos en esa familia han perdido la cabeza? _

_El culmine del asunto fue saber que lo traicionaron teniendo el descaro de hacerlo en su cama, de verdad esa Akane no tiene escrúpulos, con facilidad Mina podía contar con la mano a las chicas superiores de la U.A que soñarían estar en el lugar de esa Akane incluyéndose, siendo rescatada por un caballero en brillante armadura arriesgando su vida por protegerla._

_\- La verdad lamento mucho todo eso Ranma, esa chica no merecía tener a alguien como tú. Se disculpó Mina apoyando una mano en su hombro haciendo que vea la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

_\- Ya no importa, es decir teníamos nuestros problemas toda pareja los tiene pero atraparlos en nuestra cama y en nuestro aniversario eso fue humillante, ahora intento no culpar a todas las mujeres solo porque mi ex–esposa resulto una perra y encima todo el tiempo tuvo el descaro de culparme por engañarme, soy un imbécil. Dijo con tono bajo pero molesto mientras sujeta su lata de refresco la Ashido pudo ver como la aplastaba con su mano esta se iba congelando rodeándose por una capa de hielo._

_\- No digas eso Ran-chan, no tuviste la culpa solo fuiste una víctima de otra personas, esas chicas no entendieron que tu elegiste a alguien no merecen respeto alguno sobre todo esa Akane. Comento Mina intentando subirle el ánimo entendiendo porque Izuku le dijo que no tenía intención de tener una novia._

_\- En fin ya lo supere, en verdad no importa, ni el honor, ni los clanes tengo a mi familia y eso es todo lo que necesito. Comento Ranma encogiéndose de hombros regalando su típica sonrisa – Por el momento no quiero pensar en nada sobre chicas._

_\- ¿Enserio? Pues hay rumores que dicen que tenías algo con Nejire-sempai. Comento picara Mina golpeando cómicamente su codo._

_\- Nejire, no espera estas en un error, con Nejire no hay nada solo somos amigos es hermosa y todo pero nunca la vería de esa forma ya sabes ella y Tamaki están juntos. Se apresuró a decir Ranma abriendo ambos ojos algo nervioso. _

_Mina estaba sorprendida decir que Mineta y Kaminari en su lugar matarían por tener una oportunidad, en cambio Ranma solo la veía como una amiga, si una belleza como Nejire Hado no era del interés del mayor de los Midoriya entonces si había un problema._

_\- Igual te diré que una familia es más que solo los vínculos de sangre o los legales, son las personas de tu entorno nunca olvides que no estas solo los chicos están así como yo estoy aquí para ti – Comento Mina besando su mejilla sorprendiendo a Ranma por su acción este a su vez observa directo a su amiga – No olvides todos son tu familia. Con eso Mina regreso a su habitación a dormir dejando pasmado a un Ranma que meditaba en sus palabras viendo que tiene razón esbozando una pequeña sonrisa._

_(Sin dudas esa chica tiene valor, Mina Ashido eres increíble)Pensó el artista marcial riendo entre dientes dando su reconocimiento a la heroína conocida como Pinki._

(Fin flash back).

…

**Regresando a la realidad**

\- Pues solo diré que Ashido es una gran amiga. Comento Ranma poniéndose a cortar las verduras con el cuchillo.

Confundido Izuku de la respuesta del oji-azul haciéndose más preguntas de qué significa eso, si bien hizo caso omiso al ver que su hermano se encuentra de buen humor opto por respetar su privacidad a lo que ambos se pusieron a trabajar en la cena.

…

**Al siguiente día.**

**En el parque**

Un día soleado ilumina la ciudad y sus alrededores caminando por el parque una adolescente linda con el pelo color celeste y largo viste de forma casual ve a la gente ir y venir es cuando voltea a ver a su amigo que le trae su helado.

\- Gracias. Agradeció una alegre Nejire al artista marcial que se sienta a su lado poniéndose a comer sus helados - Un pajarito me conto que rescataste a Ashido del derrumbe.

\- Eh… si, la verdad es que fue un golpe de suerte. Le contesto Ranma a su amiga peli-celeste mientras comen el helado.

Nejire burbujeante no pudo evitar dar pequeños saltos desde su banca, tal vez sea una cabeza hueca pero cuando se trata de curiosidad es la primera en enterarse, algo que el artista marcial le agrada mucho de su amiga es su comportamiento infantil a pesar de ser una hermosa chica su simpatía era algo que la hacía única a la peli celeste.

\- ¿Dime como te fue?

\- Pues bastante inesperado, la verdad ella es la verdadera heroína ha cuidado bien de esa niña, su madre le ha agradecido mucho por ponerla a salvo.

\- Por lo visto ella y tú ya son algo. Comento divertida Nejire picando su mejilla con un dedo.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Si como no, vamos Ranma se nota que Ashido te gusta.

Ranma la ve con desinterés - Ahora eres detective.

\- Todavía no pero estoy cerca, pero ya hablando enserio en un comienzo pensé que serias de esos sujetos que tiene un harem ridículo como los de esos anime de romance.

\- Deja de ver _Jutsu wa watashi wa_. Replico el artista marcial recordando su gusto por los anime de ese género.

\- No. Dijo mostrando una sonrisa divertid sacando la lengua haciendo que Ranma ponga los ojos en blanco – Pero ya enserio deberías pensar más en ti, en sí puedo decir que Mina no es la única en la competencia por lo visto Yaoyoruzu también está detrás de ti, eh pillin.

Ranma ante lo dicho por Nejire trago de golpe su helado por consiguiente llevando sus manos a su cabeza sufriendo de cerebro congelado, la Hado le dio unas palmadas en su espalda tratando de ayudarlo, al poco tiempo su rostro se tornó tranquilo para la peli-celeste al ver que ya se recuperaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yaoyoruzu? Es una broma, no creo que sea su persona favorita.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunto Nejire curiosa abriendo sus ojos bien parpadeando.

\- Ella por algún motivo me odia todo porque la salve de ser convertida en carbón por Bakugo según ella la avergoncé en medio de toda la clase.

Procesando la información Nejire arquea una ceja sabiendo que puede ser, ella podía ver tras los hechos segura de que la azabache tenía algo más que resentimientos hacia el mayor de los Midoriya, además de su madre e Izuku era la única persona que sabía de la maldición la integrante de los tres grandes había prometido no decir nada. Solo con recordarlo el momento en que se lo explico Ranma se sonrojo un tanto avergonzado de la vez que Nejire no perdió en tiempo hostigándolo con preguntas un tanto personales e incomodas vinculadas a la maldición, aunque mirándolo desde otra perspectiva ella no lo ataco por cualquier cosa o porque diera su opinión sobre algún tema.

\- Tal vez haya algo más que ignoras. Comento Nejire mientras come su helado de vainilla.

\- No lo creo tengo un talento natural para atraer los problemas pero si con eso descubro que hay detrás de eso lo averiguare. Comento el artista marcial cambiando de tema es que después de terminar de comer su helado deja caer sus hombros sacudiendo sus manos cambio de tema – Bueno ya que soy nuevo en la cuidad que tal si me llevas de Tour para conocer más.

Con estrellas en sus ojos la hermosa joven emocionada por la propuesta de un brinco se pone de pie mirando a su amigo – Con mucho gusto seré tu guía turístico andando. Comento con entusiasmo tomando de la mano al artista marcial prácticamente tirando de su persona conforme avanza.

\- E-espera. Se limitó a decir Ranma siendo inútil al ver la simpatía de la peli-celeste, las personas que en el sitio pensaron que se trataba de una pareja joven en una cita.

…..

Dejándose caer sobre su cama Ranma cierra sus ojos cansado, no sabía que Nejire contaba con tanta energía literalmente en el centro comercial lo llevo tirando de su brazo de tienda en tienda solo teniendo tiempo para comer unas hamburguesas y papas fritas acompañado de refrescos conversando de cosas triviales entre risas los jóvenes la habían pasado muy bien, por suerte llevo algo de dinero para comprar algunas cosas interesantes para el par de jóvenes.

Al rato salen de una tienda donde un feliz Ranma lleva en su mano una bolsa viendo que el cumpleaños de Izuku se acerca había conseguido hallar una copia del nuevo video juego _All Might: Pro-héroes Evolución 2000_ el cual no saldría hasta navidad.

El siguiente rato el par de jóvenes pasaron el rato entre risas y charlas Nejire dice que las cosas con Tamaki están bien, el combatiente de la coleta no tardo en reconocer al chico nervioso con pelo de Emo, le caía bien aunque Ranma le parecía divertido de la idea de Nejire y Tamaki pero podía funcionar ya que Nejire siendo de espíritu libre y una persona muy cariñosa puede ser buena para su compañero de los tres grandes para ayudarlo a dejar un poco su timidez, sin duda estará al tanto de cómo evoluciona.

Poniéndose a pensar mirando al techo con una pequeña sonrisa Ranma no puede evitar sentir algo de envidia de Tamaki en el buen sentido claro está, de que haya encontrado a una chica como Nejire con lo curiosa y habladora que puede ser en su opinión es justo lo que necesita. Debía admitir que es hermosa según le dijo Mirio es de esas personas que siempre estará para ti incluso sino la quieras tener cerca, sin duda Tamaki se sacó la lotería con esta chica cabeza hueca.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al escuchar que alguien golpea la puerta.

\- Ranma-kun soy yo ¿Puedo pasar? Pregunto Inko del otro lado mirando la puerta entreabierta.

\- Si Oka-san pasa, está abierto. Responde el combatiente sentándose en su cama, abriendo la puerta Inko entro mirando a su hijo.

\- ¿Todo está bien hijo?

\- Si solo estaba descansando un poco acabo de volver de mi paseo con Nejire-chan.

\- ¿Con que Nejire-chan? No puedo esperar para conocer a tu novia. Comento una alegre Inko al escuchar el honorifico Chan.

Una voz en el interior del consiente de Ranma se escuchó haciendo que ensanche sus ojos y por ende reaccione moviendo sus manos como loco intentando borrar el aire – No es lo que piensas Oka-san, Nejire-chan es mi mejor amiga de la UA ¿No te lo dijo Izuku?

Apoyando un dedo en su mentón Inko puso su semblante pensativo a la vez que se sienta a su lado en la cama mirando al techo – Ahora que lo dices Izuku-kun me lo dijo me mostro una foto, que lastima iba a decirte que es una chica adorable.

\- Lo es pero ella ya tiene novio – Comento suspirando a la vez que asume una semblante triste lejano mirado al piso ocultando sus ojos con su pelo - además ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso… ya sabes lo de Akane.

\- Lo sé pero la vida sigue, tú has apoyado a tu hermano cuando Ochako lo engaño y estoy orgullosa de ti por eso incluso lo motivaste a salir con Melissa-chan pero ahora es tu turno de seguir con tu vida, no te preocupaste en buscar a otra chica como esa chica Yaoyoruzu.

\- ¿Ya te fue Izuku con el chisme? Comento Ranma con pesadez sacando una risa de la matriarca de los Midoriya.

\- En realidad fue Izumi-chan que me lo dijo, pero no te molestes todos queremos lo mejor para ti.

\- Lo sé y no estoy molesto pero primero Yaoyoruzu no le caigo bien.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Ya sabes de mi talento que otros me entrometan en sus problemas, además ella me odia y ni se por qué. Pregunto el artista marcial mirando confuso a su madre.

\- ¿No crees que lo estas malinterpretando?

\- Ojala fuera así pero desde que la salve del accidente con Bakugo me ha tomado rencor, intente hablar con ella y dice que la avergoncé en medio de la clase, todo por ponerla a salvo.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Inko pensativa asumiendo el ceño pensativo, sabía que con la traición de Akane le costaría a Ranma abrirse a las chicas, era divertido pensar que sus dos hijos tenían el mismo problema con las chicas sin embargo una mala elección no significaba que todas las chicas resulten en lo mismo tomando como ejemplo a esa chica Ashido, en el lapso de tiempo ella junto a Tsuyu han estado muy pendientes del peliverde como sus amigas de ver que estuviera bien, Mei Hatsume también fue otro ejemplo aunque no tanto como las dos anteriores la mecánica fue un apoyo para su hijo.

\- Hijo que no hayan salido bien las cosas pero no significa que esperes que sea el fin del mundo, en tu vida vas a conocer a muchas chicas y en algún momento la indicada estará ahí, no te cierres al mundo. Aconsejo Inko abrazando a su hijo siendo correspondido el abrazo por su hijo esbozando una sonrisa de calidez sintiendo el cariño de su madre algo que le agrada.

Tras decir eso Inko se fue dejando a Ranma en sus pensamientos hallando mucha lógica surgiendo más preguntas en su cabeza, es cuando pone su vista en su móvil sonando viendo curioso el numero por lo que con presionar un botón se lleva el aparato a su oreja.

\- Hola.

\- _Hola Ran-chan. Responde una voz burbujeante_.

\- Hola Mina-chan ¿Cómo está la heroína del momento? Pregunto el usuario del Neko-ken con sarcasmo.

\- _Gracioso, considerando que fuiste tú quien me secuestro a mí y una niña cuando había un derrumbe sobre nosotros_. Comento divertida la Ashido desde el otro extremo de la línea, puesto que luego de que los dos vieron que la niña estaba a salvo con sus padres lo que podían considerarlo una victoria para los héroes.

\- Lo tomare como un cumplido por ayudarte, hablando de eso ¿Sabes como esta?

\- _Según se solo está un poco asustada pero esta con sus padres a salvo te debo una por salvarnos_.

\- Olvídalo rosita tu eres la heroína buen trabajo, pero me alegra saber que están a salvo. Contesto el artista marcial dándole todo el crédito, había visto la participación de la pielrosa por internet estaba seguro de que si se enfocara en mejorar su nivel sin duda mejoraría - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- _Me preguntaba si querías salir a hacer algo, después de lo sucedido necesito salir._

\- Lo haría con gusto solo que estoy algo cansado Ashido acabo de venir de salir con Nejire-chan y – Se detuvo en seco Ranma al recordar las palabras de su madre en su mente no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para su respuesta a la vez que con una sonrisa se sienta de nuevo en su cama - Oye Mina…

….

Continuara…...

Notas: (_Otro capítulo cumplido, creo que luego de tanta acción merecíamos tener un tiempo de divagar en la vida familiar de Ranma y reírnos un poco de como Inko regaño a los jóvenes Midoriya aparte de que las secuelas de Akane siguen ahí, me gusta la idea de jugar con la posible pareja de Ranma fuera de la historia a ustedes a quien hubieran elegido y porque. Ya tengo planeado que escribir cuando actualice sobre la cita, entre otras cosas_).

He visto _Jutsu Watashi wa_ por lo que lo elegí en el argumento de Nejire es una referencia a Ranma ½ claro le encuentro cierto parecido que no será tan loco como la brigada prometidas pero la idea sirve, se los recomiendo si quieren reír un poco.

Además debo seguir trabajando en los fics de Naruto que los dejes descuidados, rompí mi regla pero cambiare eso al terminarlo.

Una colega me recordó porque hago esto, me quito el sombrero en respeto por lo que aún tengo trabajo por hacer.

Por ahora dejare las cosas así ya que faltan asuntos por ver.

Sin más que decir hasta el cap 8.


	8. Chapter 8

(Descargo de responsabilidad: _No soy dueño del elenco de los animes Ranma ½ y My Hero Academy y dicho eso vamos a lo que es importante_).

Capítulo 8:

**Una extraña semana**

A pasado un mes desde la brutal batalla una buena parte de la cuidad sufrió los daños del encuentro entre colosos dejando la destrucción en su paso la misma, las reparaciones comenzaron en las zonas de la ciudad, en los alrededores de la U.A hace diez minutos Ranma había llegado temprano al punto acordado por raro que pareciera no le dio importancia puesto que podía ver que reconstrucción de la escuela avanzo de manera óptima notando la diferencia del producto en contratar a trabajadores de la construcción en lugar de mano barata del Furinkan que el director Kuno acostumbra al ser un tacaño con una mano podía contar las veces que recurrió porque sus planes culminaron en daños a la escuela destrozando sus muros y con eso sus aulas, como el Hawaiano no ha acabado en la cárcel era un misterio.

Vestido con una camisa verde mangas largas, pantalones largos y calza un par de zapatos chinos de aspectos nuevos, ambos acordaron que se encontrarían en este sitio, si era honesto consigo mismo estaba un poco nervioso no había tenido una cita desde los problemas con la Tendo peliazul, las últimas citas que tuvo con Akane acabaron en problemas. Curiosamente Ranma intento por todos los medios en intentar crear un ambiente romántico acabando con el agredido.

La última vez resulto en un escándalo muy vergonzoso en un lujoso restaurante porque la Tendo lo acuso de pervertido y mujeriego cuando este hablaba con la mesera pidiendo sus platillos del menú para luego golpearlo con la mesa.

Ladeando la cabeza en no Ranma reflexiona que debió verlo venir, repasando cuando fue que todo se acabó ansia que todo no se repita temiendo que lo arruine, si bien el fantasma de Akane lo seguía atormentándolo en su interior de su subconsciente diciendo que nada cambiara el hecho que es un bicho raro que nunca será feliz ya que solo es un fenómeno.

\- Ya vete de mi cabeza Tomboy. Gruño Ranma por lo bajo con aspecto serio.

\- ¿Quién es esa Tomboy? Pregunto una voz chillona haciendo que volteara su cabeza sobre su hombro observando a la persona que esperaba.

\- No importa – Responde Ranma con una pequeña risa llevando su mano detrás de su nuca admirando a la pelirosa usando una blusa amarilla suelta mangas largas hasta los antebrazos, una falda corta color purpura y calza zapatos casuales – Te ves hermosa. Alago Ranma llevando una mano detrás de su nuca.

\- Gracias tú también no te ves nada mal. Responde la Ashido regalando una sonrisa - Gracias por esperarme, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

\- Descuida llegue hace poco, vaya modales los míos ¿A dónde le gustaria ir señorita? Pregunto Ranma viendo su error por lo que ofrece su brazo.

\- Que galán, pues me gustaría ir a Francia. Comento divertida Mina entrelazando su brazo sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos.

\- Puede que tengamos problemas con eso. Dijo el artista marcial con expresión confusa.

\- No seas tonto estaba jugando por lo pronto vamos al cine. Comento Mina divertida.

\- Pues será el cine entonces. Responde el oji-azul alardeando con una sonrisa de confianza comenzando su caminata.

\- Eres un bobo. Comento Mina entre risas.

…..

**Cine**

**Sala 47**

**Película: El regreso del Boogeyman**

Teniendo sus potes de palomitas y refrescos los aspirantes a héroes ubicaron sus asientos en la sala oscura a pesar de que se encuentra llena eligieron ver la película de terror, entre los gritos de los demás espectadores en un momento dado ocurrió la escena de terror provocando que una asustada Mina se aferrara con fuerza al brazo del mayor de los Midoriya provocando que este se sonrojara por sentir los activos de su amiga haciendo contacto con su brazo desencadenando a que Ranma tragara grueso nervioso.

De ser el viejo Ranma ya estaría corriendo lo más lejos posible esperando que la brigada prometidas o cualquier otro interrumpiera en plena escena, no temía por el sino por la Ashido sabía que era fuerte pero no quería meterla en el fuego cruzado, es que abriendo los ojos esperando lo peor observa que todo sigue normal, de por si mira a su cita que sigue sujetada a su brazo por lo que con una ligera sonrisa se relaja disfrutando de la película.

…..

**Después de la película**

**Afuera**

\- Eso quiere decir que tú y Midoriya no son hermanos de sangre. Comento la Ashido mientras ambos caminan por la vereda entre la gente.

\- Bueno era un niño cuando llegamos con Genma a la ciudad, como siempre me dejo en el bosque entrenando hasta el cansancio para hacer de las suyas fue hasta que me acogieron en su casa, Inko-san cuido de mi como una madre, curo mis heridas, me alimento, Izuku y yo nos volvimos grandes amigos ignorando el tema de la sangre es al día de hoy que lo veo como mi hermano, después de que Oka-san me adopto se convirtieron en mi familia.

\- Interesante ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Bakugo y tú para que este molesto? Digo más de lo normal.

\- Como sabrás Bakugo en el pasado uso su capricho para intimidar a otros niños en especial a Izuku, fue que un día estábamos jugando en el parque cuando apareció el y dos de sus amigos a molestar a Izuku siendo su víctima de Bulling es cuando les advertí que nos dejaran en paz no hicieron caso y nos atacaron, es cuando actué en defensa propia venciendo a los abusadores desde entonces estoy en su lista negra.

\- Eso explica lo de la pelea en el primer día, debe ser emocionante tener combates como los de las películas.

\- No todo lo que hay en las películas es cierto, se requiere de esfuerzo y sacrifico para lidiar con muchos desafíos, el problema con eso es que siempre hay gente que busca ser el mejor en el arte y aunque es una terea honorable nadie entiende el sacrificio que significa. Comento Ranma riéndose entre dientes ante la ingenuidad de su amiga.

\- Es muy parecido a ser un héroe.

\- Es cierto, como vez aunque las metas son diferentes el camino es el mismo. Asintió de acuerdo el oji-azul – Cambiando de tema ¿Hay algo entre Kirishima y tú?

Esta vez fue el turno de Mina de asumir un semblante pensativo elevando sus ojos a arriba sin descuidar su sonrisa - Nos conocemos desde antes de entrar a la U.A durante un tiempo lo intentamos pero no llego a nada pero quedamos como amigos. Menciono Mina distante.

Sin decir nada el mayor de los Midoriya asiente muy atento observando a la Ashido, llegando al establecimiento como todo caballero le abre la puerta cediendo el paso para que entre lo que la pielrosa gustosa se dispuso a entrar.

…..

Saliendo de la pastelería ambos fueron a comer cerca del arroyo por donde cruzan los puentes, entre charla de cosas divertidas tienen una vista excelente de la ciudad en la noche, conforme el tiempo pasa el sol se va ocultando la luna asume su lugar en el cielo seguida por las estrellas iluminando el cielo.

Ya de regreso los aspirantes a héroes Ranma se ofreció a acompañar a Mina a su casa para que este a salvo, en lo que queda de camino los jóvenes contemplan a una pareja joven de segundo año en la entrada de las habitaciones de la academia y por el sonrojo en ambos parece que la situación les resulta incómoda.

\- Mira Ran-chan, están teniendo su primera cita. Señalo Mina con una sonrisa curiosa.

\- Al parecer les está yendo bien. Responde divertidi.

\- Es muy tierno, míralos. Comento la Ashido, con un sonrojo la pareja nerviosa de que los descubrieron hizo que el hombre dando el paso besara a su novia sin importar lo que otros piensen - ¿Es muy lindo no te parece?

\- Si tú lo dices me recuerda a mi primera cita de verdad, no sabía que hacer estaba tan nervioso que apenas pude hablar, sin duda fue un fracaso. Menciono Ranma con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a las estrellas con nostalgia al recordar el escandalo ocasionado por los celos de la peli-azul.

\- Es común que las primeras citas fallen, recuerdo la última que tuve, fue incomodo el sujeto resulto ser superficial y me uso para engañar a su novia, creo que lo asuste. Dijo la Ashido soltando una pequeña risa riéndose entre dientes.

\- ¿Has tenido otras citas?

\- Contando esa las demás fueron simples salidas, nada que fuera prometedor. Dijo la Ashido encogiéndose de hombros restando importancia mientras mira de frente al combatiente de ojos azules.

\- Tiene sentido.

\- Si lo piensas bien hoy fue la mejor cita que he tenido.

\- ¿Qué? Pregunto Ranma sonrojado y por ende retrocediendo un paso al ver que la alegre Mina acerca un poco su rostro al suyo y entrecierra sus ojos.

\- Haz actuado como si fuera así, cualquiera diría que estabas nervioso y te pusiste tímido aun así fuiste un caballero.

\- Te lo agradezco, si te soy honesto fue más divertido pasar tiempo contigo. Dijo el artista marcial con sinceridad mirando a sus ojos negros llevando una mano detrás de su nuca algo nervioso.

\- Gracias Ran-chan por darme nuestra primera cita, fue muy dulce de tu parte la pase genial espero que podamos tener otra. Comento una alegre Mina mirando de frente al oji-azul.

\- Te lo apuesto, yo también la pase bien. Aseguro Ranma confiado haciendo un guiño con su ojo mostrando una sonrisa segura.

\- Bueno estoy un poco cansada así que… - Comento Mina propinándole un beso en su mejilla haciendo que se sonroje – Buenas noches Ran-chan. Dijo cerrando la puerta por dentro.

\- B-buenas noches… - Pronuncio un aturdido Ranma dando media vuelta emprendiendo el camino a su cuarto, la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios paso desapercibida ya que su atención esta puesta su mejilla todavía sintiendo la calidez de los labios de Mina por lo que apoya su mano en su mejilla.

…

**Al día siguiente**

En el aeropuerto junto a su mentor en su versión musculosa un muy nervioso peliverde tiembla como gelatina sintiendo las clásicas mariposas en su estómago a la espera en compañía de su hermano que fue mas de ayuda que en apoyo moral debido a que iban tres veces que el pecoso casi se desmayó a la vez que su tartamudeo se hizo más frecuente teniendo que darle un zape en la cabeza para que despierte.

Saliendo del túnel de entrada alcanzan a ver a cierta científica rubia de lentes llevando sus maletas, su reacción al ver su tímido peliverde en compañía de su tio teniendo un letrero que dice Melissa Shield le causo una sonrisa de alegría.

\- Tio All Might, Izuku-kun. Dijo la rubia científica corriendo hacia su tío con su rostro que deslumbra luz y felicidad como si proviniera del sol fue a los brazos del rubio fornido dándole un abrazo feliz de verlo.

\- Me alegra verte de nuevo Melissa. Comento Toshinori alegre - ¿Cómo esta David?

\- Trabajando como siempre, tuvo que obligarme a abandonar el laboratorio diciendo que necesitaba tomarme un tiempo libre.

\- Si típico de mi viejo amigo. Comento All Might asintiendo conociendo lo dedicada que es su sobrina por un momento le parecía ver el gran parecido que tiene a su madre.

Es entonces que la rubia se enfoca en el peliverde a su lado sin dudar abraza a su amado con sus brazos y piernas a su vez el pecoso igual de feliz con su típica sonrisa de dientes le corresponde el abrazo mientras gira sobre su entorno entre risas de su novia, entonces ambos se ven el uno al otro a pocos centímetros.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? Pregunto Melissa lo bastante bajo para que Izuku escuche.

\- Tu sabes que si Melissa-chan, no puedo estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo. Comento el peliverde con un brillo en sus ojos esmeralda mirando a su rubia novia con calidez a lo que ambos se besaron con amor delante de los presentes.

\- ¿Esto pasa todo el tiempo? Pregunto Ranma por la cursilería mirando extrañado al héroe musculoso en tanto señala con su mano a la pareja.

\- Es algo difícil de explicar, ya sabes cómo es el amor joven. Responde Toshinori teniendo problemas de explicarlo ya que desde su viaje a I-island y lo sucedido Melissa hacia más feliz a su protegido por lo que el símbolo de la paz les dio su bendición, con una gota anime en su cabeza Toshinori recuerda el escándalo que Izuku tuvo que pasar de parte de David quien a fin de cuentas termino por aceptar su relación ya que sabía que el peliverde es un gran chico que cuidaría a su hija.

…..

**De regreso del aeropuerto**

Dadas las presentaciones mientras el símbolo de la paz se fue a la escuela por una reunión con el director Nezu y los demás maestros un taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de los Midoriya bajando del vehículo los tres jóvenes bajan en tanto los hermanos llevan las maletas, al paso que conversan entre risas Ranma aprovecho el rato para conocer a su futura cuñada ve todo con una sonrisa reforzando su voto de que es buena para su tímido hermano sintiendo que emana una aura de ki cálida.

Abriendo la puerta los tres se anuncian.

\- Oka-san ya llegamos. Dijo Izuku elevando su voz.

\- Que bien cariño ahora voy – Dijo Inko saliendo de la cocina recibiendo a su invitada – Hola Melissa-chan es un gusto por fin conocerte Izuku no ha mentido eres hermosa.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron rojos como tomate en tanto un oji-azul con una mano tuvo que taparse su boca hacia esfuerzos para no reírse de su hermano estando de acuerdo con su madre en lo dicho, acto seguido la matriarca de los Midoriya se dirige a sus hijos – Bien chicos lleven a Melissa-chan a la habitación de Izuku.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué debo llevarla a mi habitación?

\- Porque ya que yo dormiré en el sofá y viendo que no hay otro cuarto no le veo problema en que se quede contigo a dormir. Se apresuró a decir el oji-azul divertido de inmediato las caras de la pareja se pusieron rojas.

\- Muy bien Ranma dejemos que Izuku lleve a Melissa-chan a su habitación. El peliverde llevaba a su novia cuando su madre se dirige a ellos – Pero no quiero que haya bebes tan pronto – Comento Inko divertida.

Deteniendo en seco ambos adolescentes se pusieron más rojos que el pelo de Kirishima.

\- Oka-san. Dijo avergonzado un tímido y avergonzado Izuku.

…

**A horas tardías de la tarde**

El día siguió según su curso tras otra función de trabajo el mayor de los Midoriya regreso a su casa agotado caminando por las bardas, conforme más aprendía mejores resultados se presentan ayudando a sus compañeros con las cosas pesadas comenzaba a adaptarse, se había propuesto a ser mejor hombre de ninguna forma cometería los mismos errores del panda, le agrada eso de que el trabajo honrado enorgullece, no era algo que no haya hecho antes.

A pesar de todo desde la batalla con Shinigami Tomura había aprendido nuevas cosas haciendo notas de lo aprendido, al ser su primer encuentro le trajo problemas desconociendo por completo sus habilidades se había puesto a trabajar en métodos para contrarrestarle en caso de él y sus seguidores vuelvan a aparecer.

Cuando había algo de tiempo entrenaba con Izuku para que pueda estar preparado para lidiar con los villanos, si son tan peligrosos como dijo el peliverde no podían darse el lujo de descuidarse Tsuyu también se sumó a la formación ya que quería ver si podía mejorar sus habilidades, los primeros días fueron una pesadilla para la ranita y es que Ranma le tenía preparado un verdadero reto basado en las habilidades de la Asui trabajarían en su resistencia y defensa, el oji-azull le enseño las katas que ayudarían a su cuerpo a adaptarse.

Es siguiente paso fue la meditación lo que resulto más sencillo sin duda aprendería a controlar a controlar su ki y detectar las presencias de ki maligno dependiendo como evoluciones en el ejercicio su rango de detección ira aumentando a la hora de acudir en misiones de rescate y rastreo lo cual sería una habilidad realmente útil.

Tsuyu pudo contemplar los encuentros de los hermanos estudiando bien como se complementan aunque el peliverde le costaba mucho seguirle el paso no hay duda que ha mejorado en gran escala en comparación en sus encuentros con Muscular y Stain además de que Mina le conto lo que pasaron durante el ataque de los villanos le sorprendió saber los resultados que ha alcanzado, ver a Ranma pelear con su hermano le hace entender de la enorme experiencia obtenida de tantos encuentros lo que le abre la puerta a preguntarse si podrá aprender alguna de sus técnicas.

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Adquiriendo un semblante serio Ranma a la vez que esconde sus manos en sus bolsillo se concentra sus pensamientos en otro acontecimiento que sucedió días antes del evento, el cómo ese sujeto Momona había interrumpido buscando pelea le daba la impresión que podía faltarle uno que otro tornillo suelto, lo que supo de Denki es que mientras regresaba del baño en el pasillo logro alcanzar a escuchar la conversación de la clase 1-b siendo el detonante.

…..

(Flash Back):

_Hace unos días antes del evento._

**Clase 1-B:**

_\- ¿Oigan ya saben acerca del nuevo estudiante de la clase 1-A? _Pregunto Setsuna Tokage sentada en su pupitre.

_\- Dicen que venció a cinco de sus mejores estudiantes, también escuche que tiene un capricho inusual. _Comento ahora Pony sentada en otro pupitre a la vez que patea el aire_. _

_\- Yo escuche que es un artista marcial exactamente como tu Kendo-san. _Comento otra de las chicas a una peli-naranja que veía sin interés la conversación teniendo un repentino cambio abriendo más sus ojos.

_\- ¿Es tan bueno como dicen? _Pregunto Itsuka Kendo curiosa.

_\- SI fue capaz de poner en su lugar a Katsuki Bakugo debe ser muy hábil. _Comento Yui Kodai inexpresiva desde su pupitre sin despegar su atención de la lectura de su libro alcanzo a escuchar toda la conversación.

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Otro mediocre vino a esa clase? _Pregunto Momona teniendo un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo manteniendo una mirada serena conforme se acerca al grupo de chicas.

_\- Correcto y para cerrar el trato es el hermano mayor de ese chico Midoriya, eso quiere decir que sería igual de apuesto. _Comento otra chica soñando despierta apoyando su mano en su rostro.

Kendo comenzó a mostrar más interés en ese sujeto queriendo poner a prueba su habilidades de artes marciales con un oponente de su nivel, al previo segundo las demás chicas notan una nube de polvo donde estaba Momona que este salió corriendo con prisa en la busca del nuevo estudiante.

_**Con la clase 1-A**_

Un rubio pasa en el aula localizando a su objetivo.

_\- TU. _Expreso apuntando con su dedo al oji-azul interrumpiendo su conversación con la Asui.

_\- Yo. _Se señaló así mismo Ranma exagerado.

_\- ¿Así que eres la nueva adquisición de la clase 1-B? _Pregunto el rubio asumiendo una sonrisa altanera.

_\- Disculpa mis modales pero ¿Quién demonios eres? _Pregunto el oji-azul desconociendo al sujeto sin gustarle nada su tono de voz.

_\- Soy el gran Momona de clase 1-B y – _No pudo terminar de presentarse debido a que el par de jóvenes retomaron su conversación a lo que una gota apareció en la cabeza del rubio odiando que lo ignoren_ – Oigan._

_\- Que. _Dicen al unísono_._

_\- Como decía quiero ver si tienes lo necesario para competir conmigo, y otra cosa yo -_

_\- Entonces yo le dice "Ah sí, pues deberías ver por donde ibas no es mi culpa que te hallan atrapado"_

_\- ¿De veras ese tipo Kuno puede ser tan torpe Ribbit? _Pregunto curiosa la ranita sentada en un pupitre escuchando la anécdota.

_\- Eso mismo han dicho las sempai de tercero, lo juro solo a él se le ocurre usar ese traje horrible y tengo la prueba para mostrarlo. _Aseguro Ranma entre risas entregándole una foto de Kuno usando un traje color aguamarina.

_\- Muy bien te creo. _Admitió a su compañera de equipo ladeando la cabeza en no lentamente por el mal gusto de Kuno en vestirse.

_\- OIGAN._

_\- Que. _Responde de nuevo mirando a Monoma como si fuera estúpido.

_\- Tú y yo vamos afuera, veamos qué tan capaz eres de enfrentarte a un estudiante superior. _Dijo el rubio a modo de reto con arrogancia en sus palabras, en su mente Ranma puso en dudo si tomo su medicación hallando gran parecido con Kuno a la hora de alardear aun así algo no andaba bien.

_\- Deberías tener cuidado Ranma-chan, Momona es un competidor de cuidado. _Aconsejo Tsuyu a modo de previsión sabiendo bien lo que dice.

Aceptando el consejo de su amiga Ranma por una vez uso su cabeza con solo unos segundos de escucharlo pudo descifrar que no hay que tomarlo a la ligera aunque no es como Shigaraki la experiencia le hacía ver que no debe confiarse por lo que le dijo Izuku este sujeto Monoma tiene el capricho de copiar los dones de otros usuarios lo que le da una clara ventaja en batalla ahora la pregunta en cuestión si puede hacerle lo mismo robando su ki.

_\- No me interesa. _Se limitó a decir sin interés dejando a todos aturdidos buscando averiguar más.

Ante lo visto un Monoma no sabía si el acto lo hizo para burlarse de su persona tomándolo como un insulto_ \- ¿Te estas burlando de mí? _

_\- No tengo nada que probar, no sé qué tengas en mi contra pero como lo veo es una pérdida de tiempo._

La ceja del rubio tiembla en un tic nervioso al ser rechazado su desafío el desagrado por el nuevo estudiante lo impulsa a negarse a aceptarlo, en primer lugar ¿Quién se creía ese insolente para negarse a uno de los mejores estudiantes de la clase 1-B? Siendo un golpe a su orgullo caminando a su posición apoya su mano en el hombro de Ranma de inmediato la mirada del último se afilo mirando al mencionado como Monoma que sonríe con altanería sintiéndose algo extraño.

Tanto Tsuyu como los demás estudiantes presencian el careo entre el par de jóvenes, la mayoría conocían la clase de gente que es Monoma sabiendo lo que paso en su encuentro con Bakugo no podía terminar en nada bueno, lo que vaya a suceder depende de lo que dirá al oji-azul será bueno o malo para ellos.

_\- No sé si eres alguna clase de pervertido pero no deberías jugar con lo desconocido. _Advirtió Ranma con tono seco mirando a los ojos del estudiante de la clase 1-B.

Ofendido por lo dicho Momona se atrevió a lanzarle un puñetazo cargado con un aura de energía verde rodeando su brazo poniendo alerta a los presentes, el puño fue detenido por un aburrido Ranma usando nada más que dos dedos sin cambiar su ceño dejando en shock a más de uno en tanto el rubio queda estático.

_\- ¿Q-que? No me puedo mover. _Comento el rubio con una pequeña mueca de dientes intentando moverse sin éxito por más que quisiera_._

_\- Fuiste un idiota al intentar robar mi capricho, para que lo sepas yo soy lo que aquí se le conoce como quirkslees – _Señalo Ranma viendo al rubio como si fuera más que idiota lo que hizo ensanchar los ojos de sus compañeros ante lo que dijo_ – Lo que absorbiste es una fracción de mi ki tu cuerpo no puede contenerlo porque no está preparado para manipularlo a tu antojo._

Con esas palabras dichas un aura de batalla emana del cuerpo del artista marcial elevando su mano hace que el cuerpo del rubio flotara en el aire sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

_\- Y para que lo sepas tipo listo aun con el poco ki que robaste todavía sigue bajo mi control, por eso te advertí que no juegues con lo que no conoces. _Comento Ranma con simpleza.

_\- Maldito suéltame. _Expreso Monoma alterado.

_\- Como quieras. _Se limitó a decir Ranma que bajando su mano cruzando sus brazos rompió el control dejando caer al rubio en el piso por la gravedad y por ende que entre en el mundo de los sueños. Es entonces que nota la mirada de su amiga peliverde sobre su persona a quien ve arqueando su ceja _– Que._

_\- ¿Qué es ese ki del que hablas? _Se limitó a decir Tsuyu curiosa con sus ojos parpadeando_._

Soltando un suspiro dejando caer sus hombros Ranma se puso a explicarle de lo que se trata esa energía y lo que podía hacer una persona si podía manipularlo lo que sería posible tras una dura formación.

Antes de que Tsuyu pudiera hablar una peli-naranja se hizo presente_._

_\- Disculpen ¿Por casualidad no vieron a un chico pasar por aquí? _Pregunto Kendo mirando al par de jóvenes.

Tanto Tsuyu como Ranma se limitaron a señalar con sus manos al rubio inconsciente en el suelo a un costado.

_\- Muchas gracias. _Responde Itsuka haciendo una reverencia respetuosamente para luego tomando de un pie al rubio dormido ser lo llevo arrastrando como un trapo.

(Fin Flash Back):

…..

Con una risa entre dientes el caballo salvaje de recordar como conoció a Itsuka Kendo estos dos fueron llevándose bien, lo raro es que luego de conocerse la peli-naranja no tardo en pedirle un combate con ella resultando ser una fan de su historia cuando le hablo que su padre le había contado acerca de un artista marcial que mato a un semi-dios pero que tras la batalla desapareció y que su nombre se unió a las leyendas.

Todavía recuerda la mirada inexpresiva que asumió al observar que la forma en que habla del arte hizo que ganara su respeto reconociendo sus habilidades, no obstante prefirió dejar sepultado todo rasgo de su pasado y es que Kendo le dijo que panda haciendo de las suyas le robo a su padre algunos pergaminos de sus técnicas, para suerte de los Kendo Ranma apareció de forma discreta como un ninja cerca de su casa con discreción se acercó con una caja de madera en brazos que contenía lo que años atrás el panda había robado, dejado la caja en su puerta el ex-Saotome dio unos golpes en la puerta para después este diera un gran salto con destreza se alejó entre salto y salto por el tejados.

Cuando puso su atención al cielo noto que el sol se estaba ocultando a su vez las luces en los postes se escondieron lo que hizo entender que ya se hacía tarde a lo que comenzó a correr para seguido saltar en el aire rumbo a su casa.

…..

Fin capítulo 8:

(Notas: _He aquí otro capítulo hecho, al fin actualice un colega me impulso a escribir al ver que ha comenzado una nueva historia aunque ahora está en otro sitio soy su fan mi espíritu Otaku está presente recordando porque hago esto, el universo anime me sigue asombrando con las historias que hay y las que siguen haciendo_).

Hasta el cap 9.

Ndose


	9. Chapter 9

(Descargo de responsabilidad: _No soy dueño del elenco de My Hero Academy ni de Ranma ½ y todo lo demás_).

Capítulo 9:

**Problemas en el horizonte**

Los meses transcurrieron y con las reparaciones de la U.A terminadas se reintegraron las clases, con un mes antes de regresar las jóvenes promesas a héroes continuaron con sus vidas normales si alguien se atreviera a decirlo la gente a la mitad de una crisis era capaz de conseguir cosas sorprendentes reconstruyendo los cimientos de lo que fue destruido, hasta para los propios héroes les fue insólito ver como los civiles cooperaban entre si ayudando a sus semejantes en lo que podían.

Caminando por el centro comercial una castaña salía de mal humor seguida por una azabache y una rockera con su mejor amiga intentando calmarla después del espectáculo dado hace unos minutos, en un intento fallido de intentar hablar con cierto brócoli interrumpiendo su cita con Melissa.

\- No puedo creer que esa zorra rubia tenga el descaro de salir con mi Deku-kun. Gruño la castaña entre dientes.

\- No debiste molestar a Midoriya además estas con Katsuki. Comento Kyoka con su expresión típica sujetando su brazo cortando su marcha dejando que Momo y su persona se pongan delante de la cara redonda.

\- No estas ayudando. Responde Uraraka mirando feo a su amiga que se limitó a alzar la ceja ante su repentino cambio.

\- Jirou tiene razón Uraraka lo que paso ahí adentro fue infantil e irrespetuoso. Dijo ahora Momo.

Fulminando con la mirada a sus amigas la castaña noto la expresión seria que le entregan, si bien los celos pudieron tener que ver no le agrada ver como el peliverde ha avanzado en su vida, no solo como héroe el antes conocido como Deku había cambiado un poco exceptuando todo lo demás en el su disminución de timidez como aumento de confianza se hicieron notar dado que ya actúa con mas seguridad. Otro punto en si es que se le veía más cercano y seguro con esa rubia algo que la castaña en si la puso celosa.

La última vez que paso algo así resulto en I-Island, anteriormente las tres habían cruzado sus caminos con los mencionados esta vez fue completamente diferente, al menos eso pensaban las amigas de la castaña al paso que recapitulan la escena de hace rato.

….

(Flash Back):

**Unos minutos antes**

_Un grupo de tres chicas caminan por el centro comercial hablando de cosas triviales hasta el instante que una pareja conocida por las tres saliendo de una tienda donde sus caminos se cruzaron, para calentar las cosas una celosa Uraraka noto que la pareja están tomados de la mano lo que molesto más a la castaña. _

_Desatando una discusión sacando cosas al aire la cara redonda le recrimino de serle infiel a ella con esa zorra rubia cosa que no le gusto para nada a Melissa que sin dejarse insultar saliendo en defensa de su pecoso la confronto llamándola una 3000 yens con poca simpatía a la castaña, quizás no tenga capricho pero no permitiría que le hiciera daño a su peliverde._

_Uraraka cerrando sus manos en puños estaba lista para lanzarse sobre ella donde un poco amigable como serio Izuku intervino entre las chicas poniendo un alto._

_\- Suficiente, en primer lugar Ochako no tienes derecho a reclamar nada tú fuiste la que me engaño con mi amigo, no vuelvas a molestarme. Aclaro Izuku confrontando a su ex señalándola con el dedo de su mano._

_\- No puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto, ahora defiendes a esta zorra en lugar de ponerte de mi lado._

_\- Voy a dejar algo en claro la próxima vez que le digas zorra a mi Melissa puedes despedirte del poco respeto que aún queda, no es broma sigue tu vida y déjanos en paz. Comento Izuku con semblante maduro por mucho que no quería debía ponerle un alto. _

_Un sonido agudo se dio a conocer en los pasillos, las personas cercanas alcanzaron a ver la bofetada que le dieron al peliverde por la castaña, frustrada Uraraka al ver el cambio en el peliverde no iba a permitir que nadie le robe su propiedad._

_\- Creo que todo está dicho. Se limitó a decir el peliverde con voz ensombrecida con su mano opuesta cubriendo su mejilla afectada recibió otra bofetada de la castaña con la otra mano, lo siguiente de la cara redonda fue que se aleja frustrada, reaccionando Momo como Jirou se disculparon por las acciones de su amiga para después ir tras su amiga todavía sin saber cómo responder. _

_Con preocupación Melissa veía a su novio que al verla le regala una sonrisa amable disculpándose por el incómodo momento fue que beso la mano de su chica de forma gentil lo que la rubia responde acariciando su mejilla con una mano diciendo que todo está bien._

(Fin Flash Back).

….

**En la actualidad**

No es novedad para nadie saber que las cosas entre la castaña y el Katsuki no iban para nada bien desde el encuentro 5 vs 1 con más frecuencia habían comenzado a discutir, contrario a lo que se diga las cosas no parecían mejorar teniendo más desacuerdos lo que llevo al fin de su relación.

Otro punto en común para las chicas es que la castaña había comenzado a actuar un poco raro, desde espiar desde lejos al pecoso cuando está con Lida y Tokoyami hasta ver unas fotos en las paredes de su cuarto siendo del peliverde en distintos escenarios donde la azabache vio una donde el mismo esta con Izumi en el área del rostro de la chica fue puesta una foto de la propia Uraraka, algo raro y espeluznante.

Cabe decir que la situación con el mayor de los Midoriya era la misma de siempre, según varios de sus compañeros han notado que Ranma para nada no toma enserio a la castaña, eso fue comprobado unos días antes de la competencia cuando la portadora del quirk Gravedad Cero interrumpió la charla con Sato y Tokoyaki retando al artista marcial a un combate.

La expresión de los estudiantes que expectantes en el salón no tenía precio cuando Ranma se negó por consiguiente le dijo que no le interesa enfrentarse a un oponente que le falta madurar resultando como un punto de vista.

El argumento no fue bien recibido por Uraraka quien se retiró del salón de mal humor dispuesta a hacerle tragar sus palabras divagando en su mente que cuando lo venciera nada se interpondría entre ella de recuperar a su Deku-kun, no importa el precio lo haría.

…..

**U.A**

**Una semana después**

Dejando el aula 1-A algunos de los estudiantes de dicha clase salieron al patio en grupo o por si solos con el objetivo en claro ya sea para ir al baño, sociabilizar con sus amigos o simplemente tener tiempo de descanso. Entre ellos un peliverde tímido caminando por los pasillos con una expresión pensativa después de hacer una visita el curso de soporte técnico después de ayudar a los compañeros de Mei a cargar y subir las cajas empaquetadas de herramientas y partes mecánicas que dejaron en el patio.

No tenía problemas en ayudar a sus compañeros pero el inconveniente fue que no hallo a la Hatsume lo primero que pensó fue que se había enfermado siendo descartado por Power Loader que le dijo que un día después de los sucesos de los Nomu su excéntrica estudiante se enfocó en un asunto secreto el cambio fue tal que sus padres aparecieron en el edificio para ver qué pasa con su hija.

Como le dijo Power Loader para sorpresa del peliverde fue saber que su amiga viene de una familia de mecánicos e inventores con buena reputación siendo de tercera generación, el abuelo de la Hatsume formo parte de un equipo para reconstruir y modificar el sistema de tren siendo un gran aporte.

Poniendo su mano en su mentón la curiosidad de Izuku lo llevo a cuestionar que tendrá tan ocupada a su amiga pelirrosa para que ni siquiera su profesor sepa que se trae entre manos, en el tiempo de conocerla el noveno portador del One For All había descubierto que cuando Mei no está trabajando en sus Gadjets o bebes como así les dices es porque está concentrada en algo que será importante en el futuro.

De la misma forma se sorprendía puesto que sus inventos han sido de gran ayuda para mejorar sus habilidades como las de los demás estudiantes, como otras veces Izuku había alagado el ingenio de la Hatsume a la hora de la verdad, siempre manteniendo el anonimato hasta que es necesario.

\- Me pregunto en que Hatsume-san estará trabajando. Balbuceo para sí mismo al paso que sigue avanzando.

\- Midoriya.

\- ¿T-todoroki-san que es lo que sucede? Pregunto un nervioso peliverde dando un pequeño salto despertando de sus pensamientos volteando su vista mirando a su mejor amigo - ¿Hace cuánto estabas aquí?

\- Es lo mismo que iba a preguntarte, has estado balbuceando sobre algo. Se limitó a decir el hijo de Endeavor.

\- No es nada, solo pensaba en Hatsume-san.

\- ¿Es verdad los rumores que ella saco a Uraraka del taller?

Izuku le tomo unos segundos pensar en las palabras de su amigo cuando un foco se encendió sobre su cabeza recordando – Si jamás he visto a Hatsume-san tan seria como ese día, pero es que Ochako vino de la nada y empezó a insultarla y claro ella la corrió pudo ponerse feo.

\- No pensé que Hatsume sea alguien que se moleste. Dijo Todoroki con su típico tono de voz.

\- Yo tampoco pero una cosa es cierta no quisiera tenerla de enemiga. Expreso el portador del One For All recordando el escando que Uraraka provoco por lo que el peliverde tuvo que contener a Mei evitando que barriera el piso con la castaña, lo peor de todo es que en medio del escándalo se le sumaron Sero y Kaminari que al notar una corriente tensa de las chicas mirándose como si fueran a lanzarse puñales comenzaron a lanzar coros y ovaciones apoyando a su distinta chica.

A esto se le sumaron los demás chicos de la clase 1-A incluso algunos de otras aulas entre los compañeros de Mei con sus gritos animando a la Hatsume a que le pateara el trasero, es ahí que el Picachu y el portador del don cintas comenzaron a levantar apuestas.

\- No puedo creer que Kaminari-san y Sero-san hayan realizado apuestas a mitad del pasillo. Comento avergonzado Izuku golpeando su cara con la palma de su mano tras el recuerdo.

\- Según supe la cosa estaba en 60/90 a favor de Hatsume. Comento Todoroki, en ese mismo momento ignorando el hecho que le aposto a la inventora, en un sitio secreto una pelirrosa estornudo comentando que alguien estaba hablando de su persona haciendo caso omiso volvió a trabajar – Por cierto Yaoyoruzu dijo que hubo problemas en el centro comercial.

\- Si fue tan incomodo que deberían inventar una palabra para eso – Señalo Izuku en tanto van saliendo al patio, el mitad fuego/hielo se limita a prestar atención asintiendo para que continúe - estaba preocupado porque Melissa-chan se enojara y se arruinara nuestra cita por suerte todo salió bien.

\- ¿Correcto y como va todo con ella?

\- Bastante genial pero tuvo que adelantar su regreso a I-Island porque su padre necesitaba su ayuda para realizar un experimento que están trabajando. Dijo el peliverde con amabilidad aún se cuestionaba si el tiempo breve que pasaron fue algo que Melissa aprecio.

La conversación del par de jóvenes se vio interrumpida cuando vieron a un Katsuki encabronado caminando a ellos.

\- MALDITO NERD ¿QUIEN TE DIJO QUE TE METAS EN MI CAMINO?

\- Fue un accidente no es para tanto.

\- AH ASI QUE FUE A PROPOSITO, MALDITO BASTARDO COBARDE.

\- ¿Cobarde? ¿Después de que me traicionaste tienes el descaro de llamarme cobarde? Sabías que yo amaba a Ochako y me la quitaste, se supone que eras mi amigo.

\- JA TU AMIGO, NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES, SOLO ERES UN INUTIL EN LO QUE RESPECTA A ESA CARA REDONDA NO ES MAS QUE UNA CUALQUIERA. Bramo Bakugo con altanería.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera vales la pena. Comento con expresión calmada Izuku haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

\- ¿QUE MIERDA DIJISTE?

\- Me di cuenta que estaba equivocado en muchas cosas, como tú eres un gran bocón no puedo creer que te tuve miedo pero ahora veo que sigues siendo el mismo perdedor, das lastima. Comento el menor de los Midoriya dejando sin habla a más de uno alrededor, Todoroki en si veía centrado lo que pasa sorprendido, nunca espero que el pecoso se enfrentaría al Katsuki diciendo sus verdades.

Cabe decir que lo mencionado hizo molestar al pelicenizo – RETRACTATE.

\- No.

\- RECTRACTATE O SINO TE MATARE.

\- Haz lo que quieras. Comento Izuku golpeando el codo de este para entonces avanzar, fue cuando un brazo de su antes amigo se interpone.

\- NO ME IGNORES MALDITO, NO SE QUIEN ES MAS ESTUPIDO SI TU O TU HERMANO PERO CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO LO APLASTARE.

Con expresión aburrida el peliverde confrontando a su antes amigo mirándolo cara a cara - Enserio Kachan? La última vez Ni-san te venció junto y no uso todo su poder.

\- FUE SIMPLE SUERTE, ESE MALDITO NO TIENE OPORTUNIDAD DE DERROTARME LE DEMOSTRARE QUE NADIE ME DEJA EN RIDICULO.

(_Eso no es difícil de lograr_) Pensó Todoroki sin mucho interés rodando sus ojos.

\- ENFRENTAME AHORA, UNA MIERDA COMO TU NO PERTENECE AQUÍ.

\- No me interesa.

\- ¿ACASO ME TIENES MIEDO? COBARDE – Expreso Bakugo asumiendo una sonrisa afilada – NO ERES MAS QUE BASURA AHORA QUE TE MATE LE HARE UNA VISITA A ESA PERRA.

\- No te atrevas a decirle así a Melissa-chan. Advirtió el menor de los Midoriya endureciendo su mirada.

\- ¿QUIEN HABLO DE ESA ZORRA? ME REFERIA A LA PERRA DE TU MADRE, ESA MUJER BUENA PARA NA - No pudo terminar de pronunciar palabra que en un segundo el Katsuki se halla en el piso por el puñetazo del peliverde quien lo levanta del suelo sujetando del cuello de la camina para verlo de frente.

\- Escucha bien maldito puedes insultarme a mí, vuelves a mencionar a mi madre y te hare pedazos.

La alarma en el cerebro de Todoroki lo hizo intervenir seguido por Sero junto a Soji y Mashirao corriendo a tiempo para contener a los rivales que se fueron a las manos que tras separarlos unos metros un Bakugo despotricado lanza una sarta de insultos al menor de los Midoriya en tanto dicen que lo suelten. Si bien Izuku no le importa lo que diga de si pero quien se meta con la madre de uno está buscando una paliza.

…..

**Nerima**

El sistema de la ciudad fue de mal a peor, lo suficiente para que la ciudad se vuelva una imitación menor de Gothan donde las pandillas han corroído varios sectores entre los civiles que comenzaron a pagar a las pandillas por protección, de entre si el grupo de Nerima no tenían muchos problemas con eso retomando sus vidas.

Uno de los golpes para los clanes Tendo-Saotome ocurrió la semana pasada cuando Kasumi barría la entrada tarareando una silaba pegajosa se detuvo cuando el cartero le entrego un sobre, la Tendo mayor pudo ver que iba dirigida a su hermana menor quien salía de la casa.

\- Oye Kasumi ¿Qué es eso? Pregunto Akane con curiosidad.

\- Es para ti Akane.

Aumentando la curiosidad en la peliazul abriendo el sobre encuentra un papel que conforme lee se pone más molesta, leyendo una y otra vez el temblor de su cuerpo iba en aumento.

Parpadeando Kasumi ve escéptica a su hermana menor - ¿Es algo grave hermanita?

Bramando entre jadeos se limita a entregarle la hoja que al tomarla en sus manos la mayor de las Tendo ve como su hermana se dirige al dojo lanzando maldiciones por pervertidos y fenómenos anormales por lo que se puso a leer sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver que se trata de un certificado de divorcio.

En medio de los sonidos de la destrucción un anciano pervertido camina enfocando su visión en el dojo conforme se acerca a la Tendo mayor.

\- Kasumi disculpa mi atrevimiento pero ¿Me puedes porque hay tanto alboroto? Pregunto Hapossai sin entender dirigiéndose respetuosamente a la joven.

\- ¿Cómo le diré maestro? Pregunto Kasumi subiendo sus ojos pensativa encontrando las siguientes palabras - ¿Sabe que es un certificado de divorcio?

Abriendo los ojos Happosai contuvo la respiración estático a su vez que saca su conclusión – Si claro que lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Genma esta vez?

\- No fue el, es Ranma quien presento los papeles de divorcio. Dijo Kasumi entregándole le papel.

\- ¿Eh? Jadeo Hapossai retrocediendo un paso en tanto analiza el papel, sin embargo reacciona por los fuertes gritos provenientes del dojo – Gah lo sabía, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el muchacho ponga los pies sobre la tierra.

\- ¿Usted sabía que iba a pasar?

\- Desde luego muchacha, lo supe desde la boda fallida no le digas a nadie pero siempre pensé que fue injusto que obligaran a mi heredero a casarse y encima esos dos mentecatos que tengo por alumnos quieren seguir con esto de la unión de las escuelas. Aclaro el viejo maestro soltando un suspiro ladeando la cabeza en no - ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

\- Que necesitaremos sacar un préstamo para reponer los gastos de reparación del dojo. Comento Kasumi apoyando un dedo en su mentón mirando al dojo viendo que la furia de Akane involucra recubrir los daños.

\- No muchacha – Dijo Hapossai encogiéndose de hombros tras escuchar el sonido de tablas quebradizas deduciendo que vienen del piso del dojo – Bueno si, pero lo fundamental es que se destara el caos cuando tu padre y Genma se enteren aunque también me preocupa como Nodoka permanece tan calmada ante lo que paso. Menciono Happossai arrugando su frente dudando que algo no ande bien.

El viejo maestro nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo que le hicieron al artista marcial de por si estaba molesto con el panda al saber del Neko-ken, otro punto a discutir es que no aceptaría a Ryoga como el siguiente maestro de la Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu ya que si lo hiciera sería una completa burla a sus principios.

Happossai lo sabía, en el menor de los casos todo un infierno se desatara.

…..

De regreso al Musufasu

**Oficina del director. **

Al instante que Shota Aizawa se coloca unas gotas para los ojos después de usar su capricho bajo su intromisión en el conflicto de sus estudiantes, bajo el aviso de Tsuyu y Hagakure lo despertaron de su bolsa de dormir el héroe borrador dijo presente en el patio en medio del escándalo, el cuadro de ver a los rivales siendo contenidos por sus compañeros fue que sus ojos se tornaron con un pigmento rojo anulando sus caprichos para luego capturarlos con sus vendas los llevo a la oficina del director Nezu, en medio de una discusión donde se supo que provoco el pleito recibieron un regaño por el roedor y de mama oruga.

Es ahí que tras cerrar el caso el director los castigo con barrer el aula y los pasillos terminadas las clases, al acabar las clases el peliverde se separó de sus amigos poniéndose a trabajar esto duro hasta horas cercanas al ocaso se les permitió volver a los dormitorios.

Luego de un baño caliente y un cambio de ropa tras saludar a sus amigos que jugaban un video juego, escuchando música o simplemente leían unos libros, entrando a la cocina fue que se encontró con el oji-azul cocinando.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes brócoli? Pregunto simpático el oji-azul intentando subirle el ánimo.

\- Un poco agotado y algo adolorido. Comento el peliverde moviendo su cuello siento como crujía mientras se sienta en la mesa.

\- Ya veo Aizawa no tuvo piedad, hombre ese maldito de Bakugo se salió con la suya. Se quejó Ranma tras saber por Aoyama lo ocurrido un aura de ki rodeo su cuerpo queriendo golpear al pelicenizo.

\- Tu lo dijiste pero que más podía hacer el me provoco.

\- Si te entiendo yo si hubiera estado en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

\- No debí haber caído en su truco. Anuncio Izuku sintiéndose tonto por caer en su juego.

\- Ya no te seas tan duro contigo que luego que pruebes lo que estoy cocinando te olvidaras de esa tonterías. Comento intentando animar a su hermano dándole una palmada en su espalda, es en eso que una pelirrosa entro en la cocina.

\- ¿Chicos no han visto a Jirou? Dijo que me prestaría sus notas para la ponerme al día con las clases y – Se detuvo la peli rosa al notar que interrumpió al conversación - lo siento no pensé que estarían conversando – Comento Mina entrecortada al ver que el artista marcial usa un mandil color amarillo a lo que se suelta a carcajadas apoyando su mano en una rodilla mientras con la otra señala al aquasexual – ¿Cómo es que estas usando eso?

\- ¿Qué tiene de raro? Pregunto Ranma confundido.

\- Es que nunca imagine que usarías eso no es que me queje.

\- Estoy cocinando algo para elevarle el espíritu a este brócoli. Comento señalando con su pulgar a su hermano – Espero que tengan buen gusto.

\- Eso lo juzgare yo. Expreso la Ashido con interés tomando otra silla sentándose junto al peliverde curiosa ansiando de probar su sazón.

\- ¿Qué estas preparando Ni-san? Pregunto curioso Izuku.

\- Un plato de pollo y huevos y ya debe de estar listo. Comento el oji-azul a lo que abriendo el mueble la Ashido le alcanza unos platos para que le sirva.

\- No sabía que podías cocinar.

\- Una vida en el camino con panda-baka no era fácil, un anciano en Tokio me enseñó a cocinar.

Los tres sentados en la mesa luego de servir los alimentos tras dar las gracias el par más joven apenas dieron el primer bocado a su comida no evitaron formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Ran-chan esto esta delicioso.

\- Ashido-san tiene razón es muy bueno.

\- No es la gran cosa.

\- Como no es increíble.

\- Esto no es nada, deberían probar el arroz que prepara Kasumi, ese si es digno de elogios. Comento el ex–Saotome hablando bien de su ex-cuñada.

\- Parece que respetas mucho a esa persona. Comento Mina parpadeando curiosa ante lo dicho.

\- Es la persona más gentil y dulce que he conocido nunca entendí como no tiene un novio, aquí tengo una foto de ella. Comento el artista marcial sacando de su bolsillo una foto se la entregó a la pielrosa, cabe decir que las miradas de Mina y Izuku se tornearon incrédulas al ver a la mayor delas Tendo en una imagen de lo más cercano a un ángel usando un vestido modesto pero lindo morado y reflejando su típica sonrisa gentil.

\- ¿Es la Kasumi-san de la que siempre hablas? Es justo como la describiste. Dijo un tímido Izuku recibiendo un asentimiento de Ranma recordando el gran cariño y respeto que tiene a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

Por el lado de Mina no evito evitar ponerse un poco celosa, era una belleza de nivel universitario y por la forma con la que la coleta se expresa de ella da a entender que es muy importante para su persona.

\- Se nota que quieres mucho a tu novia. Comento la Ashido con una sonrisa.

\- Que, no espera Mina no es lo que crees, es la hermana de mi ex ella me trato como una persona, ella es como si fuera mi Onee-san. Se apresuró a aclarar Ranma al ver que la pelirrosa malentendió la situación.

Mina al ver su reacción decidió divertirse un poco con la ingenuidad de su compañero para ver hasta dónde puede llegar.

\- ¿Así que Onee-san eh? No sabía que te gustaran las mayores.

\- No, no es así no es que no piense que no es linda solo que ella es alguien que aprecio y si estuviera en problemas no dudaría en ir a ayudarla. Comento nervioso el artista marcial a juzgar por la mirada traviesa en Mina le decía que si dice lo equivocado lo pagaría muy caro.

\- Ya veo es normar decir que es más linda que yo. Expreso con falso enojo.

\- Yo no dije eso, la verdad tú también eres linda Mina-chan. En ese lapso Ranma tapando su boca con una mano sin saber porque dijo eso por lo que se sonrojo, ante las miradas de su hermano y la Ashido la última con sus orbes negros mirando sorprendida, aun que lo hizo caer en su trampa que le haya dicho tuvo un efecto inesperado el que le parecía linda hizo que sus mejillas se tornearan de un color lila.

Izuku en si no sabía que responder ante una situación como tal, le parecía inusual que las dos personas estuvieran en silencio desviando su mirada con timidez, si no fuera porque sabía que su hermano tenía esa costumbre de decir las cosas sin pensar no sabría que esperar permaneciendo en un odioso silencio que no duro debido a que Lida entro en la cocina.

\- Midoriya teléfono para ti es de I-island.

\- H-hi gracias Lida-kun ahora voy. Se limitó a decir Izuku conforme se retira lo más rápido posible dejando al par de adolescentes solos que sin dejar de sentirse avergonzados siguieron comiendo en silencio sin poder mirarse el uno al otro.

(_Espero que no se moleste_) Pensó Ranma sonrojándose avergonzado pensando que se molestó con él.

(_¿Piensa que soy linda?_) Pensó Mina en su interior quien con sus labios formo una pequeña sonrisa agradable.

…..

Fin capítulo 9:

(Notas: _Tuve que reescribir el capítulo, no sé qué pasa pero muchas palabras o no están o son cambiadas ya tengo hecho el final de la historia será algo que no verán venir_).

Hasta el cap 10.


	10. Chapter 10

(_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ _No soy dueño del elenco de My Hero Academy o Ranma 1/2 y el resto ya lo olvide_).

Capítulo 10:

**Día de problemas**

**U.A**

El aula de la clase 1-A es cede de una olla de grillos en la forma de estudiantes entre conversaciones por un lado, griteríos en otro, charlas que culminan en risas y conversaciones que resultan en novedades.

\- Oigan ¿Alguno sabe que le paso a Mineta?

\- Ahora que lo dices no lo he visto desde que la clase de Midnight, en un momento estaba aquí y luego de ir al baño desapareció.

\- ¿No creen que le haya pasado algo a Mineta?

\- Según dijo Aizawa-sensei fue trasladado al hospital porque intento propasarse con una chica en los pasillos. Menciono Sero a modo de comentario.

\- ¿Una chica le hizo eso a Mineta? Me gustaría conocer a la persona que lo dejo en ese estado. Argumento Ojiro poniéndose de lado de la chica considerando correcto lo que hizo.

Apoyando una mano en su mentón Izuku supuso que hay gato encerrado.

\- Por lo que logre escuchar de Mineta se trató de una pelirroja de pechos grandes. Comento Kaminari arqueando una ceja intentando ubicar a alguien con esa descripción.

Con una mano apoyada en su mentón entrecerrando las cejas Izuku no tardo en saber de quien se trató, es que girando su cabeza hacia el pupitre en la siguiente línea de asientos puso la vista en uno vacío perteneciente a su hermano que hace dos horas se había ido a trabajar, consiguiendo un permiso para irse a mitad de las clases.

Ahora le hallaba sentido de porque estaba empapado cuando se topó con él en el receso, según le entendió su mala suerte le sigue adonde vaya, en esta ocasión olvido activar su barrera de ki de ser así Recover Girl accidentalmente no lo hubiera mojado con su regadera cuando estaba cuidado sus plantas en el balcón y es que en su descuido dejo la regadera en la orilla del balcón para atender el teléfono cuando esta se cayó un piso abajo golpeando al artista marcial y por ende mojándolo con el agua.

Tapando su boca con una mano el peliverde trata de contener la risa viendo divertidas las circunstancias aunque por otro lado sentía lastima por su hermano de cargar con esa maldición recordando las conversaciones incomodas que tuvo con su madre, no recuerda un momento donde Ranma estuvo más avergonzado involucrando que asumió más tonalidades de rojo en su rostro puesto que Inko le tuvo que dar la charla sobre las mujeres.

Con lo dicho no le sorprende en nada que fuera el quien apaleara al enano pervertido recordando las veces donde le informo que tuvo que lidiar con un tal Happossai describiéndolo como viejo lujurioso, la expresión de enojo con que lo describió da a entender su odio y nada de tolerancia por los pervertidos siguiendo por esa ruta era fácil describir que Mineta se atrevió a lanzase sobre los pechos de la pelirroja y conociendo el carácter de Ranko se explica porque el enano uva acabo en un viaje al hospital con la mayoría de los huesos rotos.

\- Pues en mi opinión hizo bien, ya era hora que le dieran una lección a Mineta espero que así se le quite lo pervertido. Señalo Mezu desde su pupitre.

Por el lado de las chicas la misma duda causa revuelo y conflicto ya que no había información de alguna de una chica con esas descripciones, entre conversaciones en lo que les consta le debían dar una medalla tomando en cuenta todas las veces que Mineta las vio como si fueran un trozo de carne, desde su asiento una rockera en si miro con disgusto al picachu rubio pensando si con lo sucedido a su compañero aprenderá la lección.

\- ¿Quién creen que sea esa chica?

\- A lo mejor es una sempai de la clase 3-B.

\- No lo creo por lo que se sabe es de nuestra edad aunque aplaudo lo que hizo, ya era hora que le pongan un alto a Mineta. Dijo Hagakure dando su opinión como su presencia tratándose de un uniforme flotando en el aire.

\- Espero que con esto aprenda de una vez la lección Ribbit. Señalo Tsuyu dando su opinión.

Sospechando por algún motivo Momo le parecía muy raro todo, primero esa misteriosa chica que nadie conoce, la paliza que le dio al enano uva con tal brutalidad, ahora su compañero no se encuentra todo le parece sospechoso. Por otro lado esta vez intentaría habla con su amor no correspondido el cual se encuentra hablando con un peliverde como los amigos que son, había reunido todo su valor para este momento y no lo arruinaría.

\- Muy bien todos, cállense. Se quejó Aizawa con tono amargado entrando por la puerta en su bolsa de dormir dando saltos fallando en el último estrellándose en el suelo causando unas risas de sus estudiantes ante su metida de pata las cuales se redujeron a nada ante la mirada intimidante de mama oruga tras salir de su bolsa de dormir los jóvenes se apresuraron en sentarse en sus pupitres – Muy bien vamos a comenzar.

…..

**En los dormitorios**

**Horas después de las clases**

En una habitación una pareja tiene una conversación en video chat desde sus computadoras.

\- Y eso fue lo que ha pasado.

\- No debiste hacer eso pudiste meterte en problemas.

\- Lo sé pero que más podía hacer, me siento mal por lo que hice. Argumento el peliverde frustrada asumiendo una expresión triste todavía sintiéndose tonto.

\- No estoy molesta contigo Izuku solo me preocupa de que te hubiera metido en problemas, fácilmente pudo haber conseguido que los expulsaran. Comento Melissa en su video chat de computadora, la científica no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que el peli-cenizo intentara algo así.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- Lamento que nuestro tiempo haya durado tan poco. Expreso la científica rubia por haber regresado a su hogar tan rápido.

\- No te preocupes Melissa-chan hiciste bien en ayudar a tu padre y sabes que te apoyo si debes tomarte el tiempo que necesites no te detendré. Aseguro el peliverde con su sonrisa típica.

\- No puedo negarme con ese entusiasmo que me das. Comento Melissa contagiándose de la sonrisa de su novio estando feliz de que la apoyaría teniendo un motivos más de porque lo ama.

…

**Un mes después**

Un nuevo día se dio a conocer tres estudiantes se dirigen a introducirse en los terrenos de la U.A al mismo tiempo que entablan una conversación sobre el tiempo que pasaron durante el tiempo de pasantías hablando de su experiencia vivida con su pro-hero a cargo, a medio argumento de Sero es que Tokoyami y Shouji a lo lejos observan a un pelirojo y una rubio eléctrico el segundo con sus manos se cubre el área media de su cuerpo con sus manos viendo como la gente va pasando termina riéndose de su persona.

\- ¿Qué demonios estará pasando? Pregunto Sero.

\- No lo sé pero algo me dice que Kaminari hizo algo estúpido para acabar así. Dijo Takoyami centrado.

\- Sera mejor que veamos qué pasa. Dijo Mezo Shoji emprendiendo el camino a sus compañeros llegando al pelirrojo que se ríe de su amigo.

\- Hola hermanos. Saluda Kirishima limpiándose la lagrima de su ojo con una mano.

\- Kirishima ¿Qué demonios hizo Kaminari?

\- Esta vez. Termino de mencionar Shouji con tono de pesadez.

\- Verán es una historia divertida, esto fue así…

…..

Flash Back:

**Media hora antes**

Un pelirrojo camina junto a un rubio eléctrico hablando de cosas al azar, es donde la conversación se tornó a un punto específico.

\- Creo tener una idea de contener mi electricidad sin que me afecte.

\- Eso es genial hermano, me gustaría verlo.

\- De acuerdo, detenme esto – Comento el rubio entregándole su mochila a su amigo, con una mirada de confianza agitando sus manos se preparara chocando sus manos agarrando confianza – Aquí voy.

Cerrando sus ojos tomando unas respiraciones profundas cerro sus manos en puños, es que comienza a canalizar unos rayos de energía eléctrica alrededor de su cuerpo un forma de un aura eléctrica se va formando conforme más rayos van acumulándose en su cuerpo.

\- Increíble Kaminari-bro. Alago el pelirrojo asombrado enseñando sus dientes del entusiasmo.

\- Eso no es nada creo que puedo ir más lejos. Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo con una sonrisa de sus labios se dejó llevar aumentando la acumulación de más electricidad, es ahí que comenzó a perder el control al cabo que fue regresando a su estado base, Kaminari incrédulo mirando sus manos dice muestra su frustración – Esto es molesto estaba tan cerca.

El sonido de gemidos hizo que ponga la mirada en su amigo pelirrojo alzando una ceja sin entender – Que.

\- Hermano tu camisa. Sin poder contenerse más Kirishima se soltó en carcajadas acto seguido el rubio en un antes y después abre los ojos por completo viendo que su pecho esta descubierto en el proceso la acumulación de energía se desintegro su camisa, en una mescla de nervioso y avergonzado intenta cubrirse con sus manos conforme la gente que pasa alrededor se ríen del pobre rubio que le dedica una mirada fulminante a su amigo que no paraba de reírse.

(Fin del flash back):

…..

**En la actualidad.**

\- Y eso fue lo que paso. Termino de relatar el héroe conocido como Red Riot.

En un intercambio de miradas entre sus compañeros de grupo entienden que su rubio amigo se salió de control con su técnica, ladeando la cabeza en no debaten si realizo un avance en mejorar o simplemente era un idiota.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Pregunto Mezo teniendo la duda en mente.

\- Ya se ¿Kaminari aún tiene el juego de marcadores de Hatsume Miku? Pregunto Sero con una sonrisa de dientes teniendo una idea.

\- Déjame ver – Dijo el pelirrojo buscando entre las cosas de su amigo hasta dar con una caja de marcadores sacándolo a la vista de sus amigos – Si los doce colores de la música.

Sin perder un segundo Sero se quitó su camisa tomando algunos marcadores se puso a dibujar en su tórax el kanji de un equipo – Nankatsu, Nankatsu, ra, ra, ra.

Las miradas de algunas personas se tornaron al joven que comenzó a hacer una porra como todo fanático a su equipo de Futbol sin miedo a las críticas.

Por su lado Kirishima y Mezu no tardaron en imitarlo uniéndose a su amigo en la porra ganando la atención de los que pasan por la acera.

\- ¿Y a ellos que les pasa ahora? Pregunto Kaminari a su compañero.

\- No preguntes. Se limitó a decir Tokoyami ladeando la cabeza en no ante las payasadas de sus compañeros.

Sin entender nada la mirada del rubio se tornó divertida por lo que tomando otros marcadores se puso a dibujar no tardo en unirse a sus amigos recitando la porra al equipo de Futbol - VAMOS NANKATSU, NANKATSU, RA, RA, RA.

Golpeado su frente con la palma de su mano un fastidiado Tokoyami con ojos en blanco reconsidera la idea de si Shiketsu lo aceptaría en sus filas ante el espectáculo bochornoso de sus compañeros.

….

**Más tarde en la clase 1-A**

Las risas de la coleta se dio a conocer medio del aula, en mitad del receso los Midoriya ven divertido la anécdota de sus amigos contada por Sero a penas acabo la risa de Ranma salió a flote.

Algo avergonzado por la humillante escena desde su pupitre el rubio intenta ocultar su cabeza entre sus brazos, deteniendo su risa Ranma ve más allá de lo visto. Intercambiando miradas con su hermano Izuku concordando en un idea que pasa en sus mentes.

\- Oye Kaminari-san

\- ¿Qué quieres Midoriya?

\- Si quieres pudo darte un consejo para mejorar tu técnica. Le ofreció una opinión el peliverde tímido.

\- Te escucho. Con poco animo acepto el rubio escuchar su idea recargando su brazo en el espaldar de su asiento.

\- La idea es buena pero tu cuerpo rechaza el nivel de estática porque no está acostumbrado a tanta acumulación repentina de electricidad, intenta reducir la acumulación a un nivel que puedas controlar de ese modo podrás durar más tiempo en el campo.

Kaminari se tomó unos segundos para pensar en las opiniones de sus amigos - Puedo vivir con eso. Refuto el rubio entendiendo que necesitara darle unos ajustes a su plan.

\- Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo les fue en sus pasantías? Se atrevió a decir Mezo trayendo otro tema a la conversación.

\- Genial he aprendido muchas cosas con Mirko. Argumento con una sonrisa Izuku sin saber lo que pasaría.

\- ¿Qué dices? Mirko? La heroína número cinco top. Escupió Sero desde su posición seguido de un picachu.

\- Si es alguien muy amable una heroína agradable

\- MIDORIYA. El mencionado no tuvo tiempo responder ya que fue abordado por los antes mencionados.

\- No me refería a eso, eres un canalla. Dijo Sero llorando a cataratas.

\- Maldito ¿Las has visto? Sus pechos, su trasero, sus muslos es un comodín caliente. Arremetió Kaminari acelerado sujetando al peliverde del cuello de la camisa comenzó a zarandearlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios has hecho, idiota mientras trabajábamos?

\- De-deténganse, por favor.

Por su lado Todoroki desde su pupitre junto a Ranma de brazos cruzados recargado en el muro ven la discusión igual de aburridos lamentando la mala suerte del peliverde.

\- Por lo que oí de ella es alguien con quien es difícil de trabajar teniendo una opinión negativa a los equipos. Comento Todoroki igual de inexpresivo.

\- En mi opinión suena como alguien interesante y agradable.

\- ¿Agradable?

\- Si he visto desde la televisión como detuvo un atraco por sí sola, su técnica es buena. Alago la coleta a la heroína conejo.

\- He escuchado muchas cosas de mi padre al referirse a Mirko pero agradable no es una.

\- Depende del punto de vista de la persona, es más me gustaría enfrentarme a ella para ver de lo que es capaz. Comento el caballo salvaje con calma apenas conteniendo su emoción.

– Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue en tu pasantía con Kamui Woods y Mt Lady? Comento Todoroki inexpresiva.

La cara de emoción en el aquasexual rápidamente cambio a una de desagrado ante la mención de ese nombre, el mitad fuego/hielo pudo ver que su frente se tornó azul por lo que escucho susurrar maldiciones para la heroína rubia y algo de intentar seducirlo cuando realizaban patrullaje.

Durante su tiempo en su agencia se había llevado bien con Kamui Woods y Death Arms respetando sus habilidades y por ende los principios en los que se fundamentan, no podía decir lo mismo de Mt Lady dudando de su capacidad.

Eso quedo confirmado recordando el fiasco de la entrevista con Midnight desatando una pelea de Waifus y la última semana donde a la hora del almuerzo en un puesto la rubia uso sus encantos para obtener una orden de Takoyaki de un vendedor, no por ende cruzados de brazos el trio de hombres gestionaron si tenía algún sentido de vergüenza u orgullo.

\- Lo pondré por escrito, esa mujer necesita mejorar su genio. Reforzó su opinión Ranma arrugando su ceño con respecto a la heroína rubia casi al nivel de gruñendo había tenido suficiente de prometidas locas y mujeres superficiales para tener que lidiar con alguien como Mt Lady considerando la idea de enviarla a China para quitarle esa mala costumbre.

Encogiéndose de hombros Todoroki opto en no seguir preguntando pensando que simplemente no se llevan bien lo mismo podía decirse que algo paso para que no estén en buenos términos la duda prevalecía en el aire.

…

Las siguientes clases siguieron como de costumbre llegando el segundo período de recreo donde los varios de los estudiantes salieron afuera y como de costumbre Uraraka hacia lo posible por acercarse al pecoso quien se mantenía hablando con Tsuyu y Aoyama es cuando una cara redonda los interrumpió.

\- Deku-kun podemos hablar.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Le respondió el peliverde con semblante neutral.

\- No lo creo merezco una explicación.

\- De acuerdo discúlpenme chicos. Se disculpó con sus compañeros por lo que siguió a la cara redonda hasta su sitio apartado del resto de compañeros.

\- ¿Bien entonces que es lo que quieres decirme?

Sin aviso Uraraka se lanzó sobre el intentando besarlo siendo inútil porque el peliverde se apartó del camino dejando que se caiga al piso – Porque Deku-kun.

\- No sé qué tratas hacer Ochako pero no me interesa. Comento un neutral peliverde sintiendo como su sentido del peligro se activa advirtiendo que se acerca de un posible peligro rondando.

\- Intento besarte, como eres mi novio tengo derecho a hacerlo.

\- Mira ya estoy cansado de esto, ahora mi novia es Melissa-chan y la amo solo a ella. Se limitó a decir Izuku con tono de voz normal sin querer recordar esos malos recuerdos.

\- No lo acepto, sé que tuvimos una pelea eso es normal pero dame un beso y nos reconciliaremos.

\- Ya basta Uraraka, lo diré para que entiendas de una vez ya no te amo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres tan cruel conmigo?

\- No la cruel fuiste tú si piensas que voy a traicionar a mi Melissa entonces no me conoces, yo la amo y jamás le haría eso.

\- Eso no es justo tú me perteneces, escuchaste eres mío, mío. Grito Uraraka negándose a creerlo.

\- Ya no eres la misma de antes igual no cambiare de opinión déjame en paz de una vez. Dando punto final Izuku dio media vuelta para volver al edificio caminando escondiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos ignorando a una castaña que desbordando en lágrimas cayendo de rodilla al suelo rasca el suelo de tierra con sus dedos cerrando sus manos en puños.

Al estar completamente sola de forma mecánica inclinando la cabeza se pone de pie como si estuviera poseída, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa comienza a reírse sola elevando su tono al nivel de exagerar elevando su cabeza en lo alto abriendo sus ojos por completo perdiendo todo brillo en sus ojos hallando en su lugar solo densa oscuridad.

…..

**Comedor**

En otro sector de la academia el sentido del peligro de Ranma se activa deteniéndose a un paso de comer su emparedado entrecerrando sus cejas afilo su mirada sintiendo un peligro, si algo sabia es que no podía ignorar su instinto ante estas reacciones cerrando sus ojos se concentra apoyando una rodilla al piso apoya la palma de su mano abierta activando su radar de ki buscando cualquier anomalía.

(_Ese mismo ki lo sentí antes, definitivamente no es Toga tiene cierto parecido pero no es ella no me sorprendería que intente atacar a Izuku pero sería un error venir a territorio enemigo sin respaldo_) Pensó el artista marcial para sí mismo.

\- Ranma-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo? Fue el argumento de una ranita Kawai caminando al antes mencionado.

\- No es nada fue una falsa alarma, estaba usando mi radar de ki para localizar si había problemas.

\- ¿Radar de ki? Pregunto la ranita asumiendo su típico tic de dedo.

\- Es un método que aprendí viendo una serie, la personaje nació ciega sin embargo sus demás sentidos se afinaron para compensarlo una noche se perdió en el bosque donde aprendió su técnica de control sobre la tierra de unos topos gigantes, podía ver con el poder de la tierra.

\- Ósea que de ella sacaste la idea para tu técnica.

\- Podríamos decirlo, en teoría los principios son los mismos en mi caso necesito de más tiempo para concentrarme pudo hallar a una persona por medio de su ki si está en el rango de enfoque.

\- Igual a un sonar.

\- Es una buena forma de describirlo. Afirmo el oji-azul asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a usarlo?

\- Claro Tsuyu, es una técnica fácil de dominar, de hecho es más útil para las situaciones de rescate. Le afirmo la coleta con simpatía de poder otorgándole un método que ayudara a su amiga, el resto del tiempo lo pasaron hablando de su tiempo en las pasantías y lo que sacaron de la experiencia.

…

**En Nerima**

En el dojo Tendo está por suceder un acontecimiento que dejaría fuera de sí a más de uno.

Despertando en su cama en su habitación al lado de su amante dormido estaba por darle los buenos días con un beso cuando de la nada ensanchando sus ojos con una mano se tapó su boca usando su pijama abriendo de golpe la puerta salió corriendo por el pasillo empujando a un lado a Nabiki ganándole el baño le cerró la puerta en su cara para entonces arrodillarse frente al inodoro poniéndose a vomitar.

\- Akane ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro? Pregunto medio fastidiada Nabiki golpeando la puerta por haberla empujado sin recibir respuesta.

\- ¿Qué sucede Nabiki-chan? Pregunto Nodoka mirando curiosa lo que pasa.

\- Akane de la nada me arrollo y se encerró en el baño. Protesto Nabiki cuando la puerta se abre mostrando a una peliazul asqueada.

\- ¿Akane-chan te sientes bien? Pregunto Nodoka con preocupación.

\- Eso creo, de la nada me sentí muy mal y – En ese momento volvió a sentir nauseas tapando su boca con una mano – Disculpen. Sin decir más se volvió a encerrar en el baño.

Nodoka reconocía esos síntomas por lo que comenzó a fantasear con lo que significa en tanto la Tendo del medio lo veía todo sospechoso teniendo un mal presentimiento.

\- Disculpen ¿Han visto a Akane? Pregunto un desorientado Ryoga caminando, sin darles tiempo a responder porque el sonido de la mencionada vomitando la delata.

\- ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta? Responde con otra pregunta Nabiki señalando con su pulgar la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Acaso esta enferma? Pregunto el chico perdido entrando en pánico cuando una risita de la sra. Saotome se dio a conocer.

\- No lo creo Ryoga, al contrario pienso que fueron bendecidos.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir señora?

\- Creo que dentro de poco se convierta en una excelente mama. Comento una feliz Nodoka con un guiño de ojo mientras se aleja.

Uniendo los puntos el chico perdido no tardó mucho en entender a lo que se refiere, con un grito potente opacando toda la manzana.

\- ¿ESTA EMBARAZADA?

…..

**De regreso al mundo de My Hero Academy **

En los dormitorios

En el área del patio de atrás sentado en estado de meditación un peliverde se concentra trabajando bajo la supervisión de su hermano Ranma que esta recargado en un árbol de brazos cruzados, desde hace tiempo ambos han estado trabajando en una forma para mejorar el dominio del pecoso con el One For All sin tener que romperse los huesos en el proceso. Tras la investigación realizada por Izuku en su cuaderno tomando apuntes de sus avances y la guía de la coleta llegaron a la conclusión que la razón de eso se trata porque su cuerpo no cuenta con el ki suficiente para resistir los efectos dañinos lo que explica porque termina con los huesos rotos.

Si la formación de All Might resulto bien su error fue que se concentró solo en el físico dejando de lado lo espiritual por lo que se concentraron en mejorar ese punto.

Luego de una hora de meditación un aura de color azul rodea el cuerpo del noveno portador del OFA, con atención la coleta ve el progreso del joven en caso de que necesite su ayuda.

(_Debo admitirlo no me equivoque en mi decisión_) Pensó el artista marcial seguro afirmando lo que ve dicha expresión cambio por una de atención notando que el peliverde comienza a tener dificultades en un giro inesperado rompe su control en reacción Izuku apoya sus manos en el suelo las gotas de sudor mojan el piso conforme se derraman de su rostro y con su boca abierta entre jadeos intenta controlar su respiración.

\- Rayos aun no logro dominarlo. Se quejó el peliverde mirando al suelo.

\- Has avanzado mucho, creo que ya comienzas a comprender el principio de la técnica.

\- Es muy difícil equilibrar mi Don con el Ki, es como si no pudiesen combinarse. Musito el peliverde pensando.

\- Creo que estamos cerca de resolverlo pero en un mes has mejorado mucho hermano. Alago Ranma mostrando su pulgar al paso que se sienta en el suelo.

\- Gracias por el ánimo me siento agotado. Comento Izuku mostrando signos de agotamiento puesto que aún no se acostumbraba a usar la energía Ki.

\- Okey por hoy es suficiente ya se está volviendo tarde ve a darte una ducha.

\- ¿No vienes? Pregunto el peliverde.

\- No yo me quedare un rato aquí no quiero ver a Mineta robándoles el dinero a los muchachos jugando cartas. Comento divertido Ranma mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

Asintiendo Izuku se introdujo en los dormitorios dejando a su hermano, Ranma con ambas manos detrás de su nuca se acuesta en el césped admirando el cielo y las estrellas, disfrutando del silencio que abunda es que divagando en sus pensamientos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos literalmente fue que se topó con unos orbes negros con pupilas amarillos mirándolo de cerca es que nota que una pelirrosa lo mira curiosa.

\- Okey seamos honestos esto se llama acoso. Se limitó a decir la coleta con mirada de aburrido.

\- ¿En que estabas pensando? Pregunto la Ashido curiosa sentada sobre sus piernas.

\- En nada Mina-chan solo recordaba algunas cosas sin interés.

Formando un puchero con sus cachetes sin agradarle que le oculten cosas es algo que Mina no puede soportar, de inmediato se apresuró en averiguarlo – No seas malo y dime.

\- No.

\- Por favor.

\- No.

\- Sino me dices hare que me lo digas.

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza?

\- Talvez. Incluyo Mina mirando por el rabillo de sus ojos.

\- De acuerdo, tú ganas Alien Queen. Dijo vagamente el combatiente de la coleta dándose ante la derrota se sienta en el césped, la mirada de Mina se vio curiosa enfocada en esos orbes color azul denotando seriedad y tristeza que oculta – He pensado en alguien.

\- Lo sabía es en esa Kasumi.

\- Mina ya no es divertido, ya te dije que es como mi hermana mayor.

\- Perdón, perdón. Comento entre risas Mina.

\- Pero si pensaba en ella, me preocupa lo que pueda pasar, no sé cómo explicarlo pero una parte de mí no puede evitar preocuparse.

\- Creo que entiendo, digo se ve que es alguien muy importante para ti eso me parece tierno. Comento Mina guiñando su ojo.

\- Es de esas personas que te hacen sentir mejor aun cuando tengas un mal día ella puede iluminar la una habitación en oscuridad. Expreso el artista marcial que se volvió a acostar mirando al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Vaya, vaya estas sonriendo ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amigo?

\- Que buena broma, para que sepas si puedo sonreír. Menciono Ranma sin darte mucho interés.

\- Pues te ves muy apuesto cuando sonríes. Dijo la Ashido diciendo lo que piensa.

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar al mayor de los Midoriya siendo de las pocas veces, en lo que lleva de su tiempo en la U.A era la segunda vez que se sonrojaba y la causa de eso resulto la misma, Mina Ashido. Solo esta chica imperativa siendo una muy buena bailarina contemplo como realiza movimientos de baile muy complicados, la coleta admitió que era más de lo que deja ver a simple vista, esa chica era otro mundo desconocido.

Mina sintiendo incomodidad imitando el tic de su mejor amiga Tsuyu en un rato de silencio procedió a acostarse a su lado usando su pecho de almohada para su cabeza sorprendiendo a la coleta ante su descaro.

\- M-mina ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

\- Descanso. Se limitó a responder regalando una sonrisa parpadeando con calidez.

La respiración en Ranma se agito un poco sin comprenderla sin cambiar su pose opto por permanecer quieto - ¿No te importa que malinterpreten lo que digan si nos ven?

\- No porque tengo fe en ti y si Midoriya dice que eres una buena persona se que no intentaras nada (_Kami-sama Hatsume tenía razón se siente muy duro_) Pensó sorprendida con sus manos sobre su camiseta blanca tocando su torso estando duro una de las ventajas de una vida de entrenamiento.

Alzando una ceja Ranma se limitó a ahorrarse la conversación permitiendo que apoye su cabeza en su pecho permaneciendo en silencio hasta que el tornado de emoción conocido como Mina tuvo que hablar.

\- Se nota que le tienes mucho aprecio a esa mujer ¿Crees que alguna día me lleves para que pueda conocerla?

\- Desde luego de seguro se llevaran muy bien. Comento el ex–Saotome poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Mina la despeina causando que se ponga nerviosa la Ashido sintiendo una calidez especial en su mano.

Sin decir más ambos jóvenes se quedaron un rato más contemplando el espectáculo del cielo cubierto de estrellas.

…..

Omake

En la cocina los hermanos y la pelirrosa están disfrutando de la comida hecha por la coleta mostrando lo aprendido durante sus años en el camino, la comida en si era maravillosa aunque en palabras del artista marcial su sazón no está ni de lejos cerca de su amiga Kasumi.

Desde su punto de vista la pelirrosa le costo creer que exista una chica que ejerza tanto respeto como influencia sobre el artista marcial y que este le tanga tanto cariño y aprecio, si habla tan bien de su persona y alaga su comida da a entender que el cariño que le tiene se asemeja al de un hermano menor a su hermana mayor. No solo eso, por lo que le dijo Izuku a la Ashido la mayor de las Tendo era más compleja puesto que tras leer diversos libros de diversos temas Kasumi tenía conocimientos médicos y de otras áreas académicas curando al artista marcial durante sus diversas peleas como ayudarlo con las materias en la escuela, siendo una mujer muy capaz siendo respetada por el propio caballo salvaje.

La propia Mina noto que Izuku tenía conocimiento sobre quien era Kasumi ya que comento que durante un video chat con su hermano pudo conocerla, en palabras del propio Izuku respetuosamente la describió como alguien amable y dulce como inteligente con quien tendría horas de conversación sobre muchos temas al punto que Ranma afirmo que es la única persona de ese mundo de locura que sabía de su relación con la familia Midoriya.

Y si lo antes mencionado no es bastante la coleta confirmo las dudas que quedaran cuando les mostro una foto de Kasumi al principio Mina no se sorprendió al ver al alma gentil sin hallar nada fuera de lo ordinario solo una mujer normal, una chica hermosa simple, pero tras escuchar lo mencionado la Ashido logro comprender que lejos de tener una figura de autoridad la mayor de las Tendo tenía mucha importancia si alguien como Ranma la respeta debe ser alguien muy excepcional.

El momento fue arruinado cuando un enano uva entro por la puerta con el simple hecho de buscar a Kaminari alcanzo es que alcanzo a ver la foto de Kasumi que no tardo en activar su poder pervertido comenzando a babear ante su imagen lo que en si firmo su sentencia de muerte donde la intimidación cayó sobre el en la forma de Ranma emanando un aura de instinto asesino donde sujetando por el cuello de la camisa a Mineta un molesto Ranma dejo en claro su desagrado por el enano uva.

. Escucha bien maldito pervertido, si me entero que piensas mal de mí Onee-san en tus ideas retorcidas y repugnantes me encargare de enviarte derecho a tu funeral, no me importa si significa tener en mi trasero a Aizawa y todo el consejo de héroes igual te hare pedazos. Rugió Ranma a modo de advertencia desbordando en instinto asesino.

Mojado sus pantalones Mineta temblando del miedo no pudo evitar ver el aura de miedo rodeando al caballo salvaje alcanzando un nivel sobresaliente de intimidación nunca antes visto, por un minuto el pervertido vio a su propia muerte a manos del mencionado viendo como protege el honor de su Onee-san, con todas las cosas que se dice de Mineta ser idiota no es una de ellas con lo que el mayor de los Midoriya hizo contra Bakugo y los demás no es prueba suficiente de sus capacidades no quería imaginar lo que puede hacer cuando desata toda su furia comparando eso a la furia de un demonio, es por eso que sin chistar se apresuró en asentir como loco para después salir corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación.

Le costó unos minutos a Ranma en recobrar la calma, cerrando sus ojos y luego de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas es que volvió a su estado actual, avergonzado por sus acciones lentamente giro la vista a su hermano y su amiga – Que.

Simplemente ambos se encogieron de hombros sin darle mucha importancia ya que se trata de las perversiones de Mineta que alguien le ponga un alto lo consideraron normal por lo que como si nada hubiera pasado normalmente volvieron a la conversación sobre los alimentos y como prepararlos.

…..

Fin capítulo 10:

(Notas: _Iré directo al punto si se es que soy disfuncional a la hora del proceso creativo, tengo motivación para realizar esto no diré que pero funciona talvez me estoy alejado de la historia original veré si puedo trabajar en volver al argumento, en lo que se trata del Omake eso tiene su explicación, si bien todo fan de Ranma ½ sabe el respeto que el artista marcial le tiene a Kasumi es normal asumir que el hermano menor proteja a su hermana mayor, que pervertidos como Mineta la vea así puede molestarlo pero solo reacciona para protegerla en parte porque literalmente la única persona que lo trato como una persona, aunque también está el hecho que le haya afectado un poco la traición de Akane y quedara algo traumado_).

(_Otra cosa a discutir es el comportamiento de Uraraka resultando en una situación de ¿Qué se puede decir de ella que no se haya dicho antes? Al parecer no está aceptando la realidad de sus acciones y las consecuencias la están afectando de mala manera, si toman en cuenta lo que hizo Bakugo en el capítulo anterior podemos decir que la cosa va de mal a peor, es probable que haya una lección oculta detrás de todo esto pero es un fastidio averiguar cuál es, en fin eso es todo_).

Hasta el capítulo 11.


	11. Chapter 11

(Descargo de responsabilidad: _No soy dueño de los personajes del elenco de Ranma ½ y del elenco de My Hero Academy_).

Capítulo 11:

**Nuevas oportunidades**

Dejando el baño un artista marcial camina por su cuarto con una toalla ajustada a su cintura mira a través de la ventana sin hallar nada interesante, en mucho tiempo una sonrisa de satisfacción se ve en el combatiente de la coleta.

Si bien desde su encuentro con Itsuka Kendo no había tenido oportunidad de tener un combate con otro practicante del arte, Midoriya Ranma mostró su respeto por la hermana mayor de la clase 1-B respetando sus habilidades al punto de que luego de eso se han vuelto amigos donde la cargo en su espalda llevándola con Recover Girl.

No por ende dejando eso de lado su siguiente desafío comenzó en la mitad de la clase.

…..

Flash Back:

_Bajo la supervisión de Midnight la clase 1-A bajo su autoridad estando en medio del terreno de combates, por un lado las jóvenes promesas a héroes ven desde su lugar lo que esperaron desde que comenzó la clase mirando a un rubio dando la cara a la coleta ambos desde su posición mirando al otro._

_\- ¿Kaminari que se dice en las calles? Le pregunto Mezu al rubio quien sentado en el suelo descansa su brazo sobre su muslo._

_\- El encuentro soñado Ojiro vs Ranma._

_\- ¿Eh? ¿Dream Match? Pregunto Hagakure desorientada._

_\- Es una forma de decirlo, antes que comenzara la clase Ojiro de forma calmada reto a Ranma a un partido sin capricho solo usando sus habilidades en las artes marciales. Dijo Sero desde su asiento esperando a que dé inicio. _

_\- Dime que es una broma._

_\- No es una broma, es más Ranma estuvo muy feliz de aceptar el desafío diciendo que le agrada la idea. Dijo el rubio eléctrico curioso. _

_\- Esto es una estupidez, no tiene sentido que esto pase. Señalo una rockera con poco interés sentada al lado del pecoso peliverde._

_\- No conoces a Ni-san como yo Jiro-san es un asunto de artista marcial, si hay algo que ama es el arte tanto que es fundamental en su vida. Declaro Izuku con tono neutral entrelazando sus manos mirando con atención lo que en su opinión sería un encuentro de clase una vez en la vida, en más de una ocasión tras las sesiones de prácticas con sus compañeros la mente del menor de los Midoriya formulo una serie de posibles oponentes para su hermano en lo que se asemeja al arte teniendo una lista de oponentes donde Ojiro se halla en el top cinco junto a Kendo dado su anterior encuentro._

_Durante muchas ocasiones en su tiempo libre el peliverde estuvo trabajando en sus notas de su cuaderno actualizando los trajes para sus compañeros, la curiosidad del oji-azul observando los bocetos en los que trabajo muy interesado, como otras veces el apodado caballo salvaje alago la mente de su hermano peliverde en la búsqueda de innovar y la búsqueda de mejorar las habilidades de sus compañeros considerando muy creativo sus ideas._

_Tal fue la fe impuesta que el mencionado en algunas ocasiones acudió a Izuku para pedirle consejo sobre cómo mejorar su traje antes de ir a la clase de apoyo y soporte, una verdadera muestra de respeto._

_Entre los espectadores que esperan el combate Todoroki buscaba ver lo que podían hacer los contrincantes, si bien en el paso había visto a algunos prospectos del arte en competencias de torneo es la primera vez en la U.A que ve un partido entre dos expertos en artes marciales._

_Por su lado Momo junto a su amiga Jirou veía con poco interés aunque en el pasado tenia entrenamiento básico en karate nunca le llamo la atención no por ende tomo la decisión de estudiar el encuentro para un motivo profundo._

_\- Bien de acuerdo a ambos será un encuentro oficial anunciare las reglas detener el encuentro si uno queda inconsciente o no puede continuar detendré el encuentro – Anuncio Medianoche supervisando la pelea - espero que ambos muestren respeto - Mirando a Ojiro – Listo – El rubio asiente – Mirando a Ranma – ¿Listo? – Este asiente a la par que ambos asumen una pose básica de pelea – Comiencen._

_Tomando la iniciativa con el impulso de un pie el oji-azul se lanzó con un puñetazo siendo absorbido por el bloqueo en x de Mashirao en una posición firme intercambiando miradas ambos tienen una sonrisa desafiante lo que llevo en un intercambio de ataques al puro estilo Dragón Ball, apena comenzó la contienda y ya estaban dando un combate de categoría con buen complemento como si leyeran la mente del otro imitan los movimientos del otro cual espejo en una muestra de sincronía notable. _

_Impactando una patada alta al mismo tiempo ambos la bloquearon con su brazo en L compitiendo para medir sus fuerzas sin perder la vista en su contrincante._

_\- No está mal. Dijo Ojiro extrañamente emocionado ante el desafío._

_\- Lo mismo digo. Comento Ranma con confianza._

_Rompiendo el forcejo la coleta con la palma de su otra mano detiene el golpe al nivel del estómago el rubio karateka prosiguió con una serie rápida de golpes conforme Ranma se responde devolviendo el mismo patrón de ataque empatando en los golpes al paso que avanzan por el terreno._

_Los jóvenes héroes ven el encuentro sin perderse de nada, para sorpresa de muchos les parecía nuevo lo sucedido ya que era lo más cercano a una escena de Anime Shonen, si algo debían admitir es la disciplina que muestran con cada movimiento que realizan al paso que se estudian con la vista para ellos era inusual no ver acción de caprichos aunque hasta ahora no era prescindible._

_Un peliverde ve absorto la pelea ansioso de contemplarlo, podría decir que su hermano se estaba divirtiendo queriendo disfrutar del encuentro lo más que pueda, dejando de lado el tema de los quirks esto se estaba poniendo interesante seguro de que solo es el comienzo de lo que espera se ponga mejor. _

_\- Solo estuvieron cinco minutos y ya han demostrado gran técnica sin duda son muy buenos. Comento Kirishima mostrando sus dientes entusiasmado cerrando sus manos en puños al nivel de su mentón sintiendo como el espíritu varonil se deja ver en los contendientes. _

_(Me pregunto dónde habrá aprendido a pelear así, es rápido su tiempo de respuesta es impecable ahora entiendo porque se enfrentó a Shigaraki aunque no es nada sobresaliente, no entiendo que lo hace funcionar) Pensó Momo con ceño afilando estudiando los movimientos de la coleta buscando puntos débiles, por más de un mes a tratado de ver las prácticas de los hermanos pero no hallo mucho limitándose al combate mano a mano y es que sabía que hay más por lo que no se rendiría hasta encontrarlo. _

_Un golpe en el estómago de Ojiro seguido de una patada alta de Ranma a la cabeza después de una barrida de piernas de Mashirao donde apoyando una mano al piso conectando un rodillazo en el rostro ambos retroceden sintiendo el daño superficial. _

_(Eso dolió, su técnica es buena aunque sus golpes deber estar al nivel entre Ryoga y Mousse, tiene mucho potencial, me pregunto lo que podrá hacer si tuviera orientación) Pensó Ranma en su interior evaluando sus pasos en el combate. _

_(Duele, me golpeo muy fuerte además siento que hubiera golpeado a una pared de concreto sin duda es un artista marcial de nivel alto la coordinación de cuerpo y mente es precisa ¿Qué clase de formación realizo para tener este nivel?) Se preguntó Ojiro jadeando un poco agotado estudiando con su mirada seria a su oponente. _

_\- Oye Ojiro._

_El mencionado arrugando su frente responde - ¿Qué ocurre?_

_\- Dime algo ¿Estas usando tus mejores golpes? Pregunto el aqua sexual de forma amistosa._

_\- ¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Qué te traes entre manos? Ahora pregunto el Karateka sin aflojar su guardia._

_\- No es nada de eso, ya sé que peleas a la mitad de tu capacidad reconozco a un peleador cuando lo veo, además sé que tu cola debe complementar más tu estilo en la batalla siendo una parte importante del trabajo._

_Parpadeando algo confundido por las palabras de su oponente al ver que lo descubrió no tardó mucho en comprenderlo, del mismo modo que una sonrisa segura se forma en su rostro - Ya entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, puedo suponer que tú también te has contenido por tus golpes y habilidad puedo decir que no estas peleando enserio, te diré algo si yo voy usar mi cola entonces tu también pelearas usando tu ki. Le propuso el Karateka con tono de simpatía. _

_\- Por mi está bien – Expreso Ranma moviendo su cabeza seguido de poner la vista en la dominatriz alejada - Oiga sensei ¿Qué le parece si olvidamos la regla de no usar nuestros dones?_

_\- ¿Están de acuerdo en hacerlo? Pregunto la heroína +18._

_\- Lo que pasa es que eso limita a mi amigo de usar toda su capacidad, eso no me parece muy justo quiero ver lo que puede hacer en su mejor condición. Comento el oji-azul alegando a su lado de artista marcial._

_\- Eso no me lo esperaba ¿Seguros de querer esto?_

_\- En mi caso no hay problema. Aseguro Ranma de brazos cruzados._

_\- También por mí está bien si va a usar su don lo menos que puedo hacer para honrarlo es que haga lo mismo. Agrego Ojiro con simpatía apoyando ambas manos en sus caderas._

_Cerrando sus ojos Nemuri pensó por unos instantes en la petición dada por los jóvenes a lo que después de una reflexión los volvió a abrir – Esta bien, a partir de ahora la regla de no usar dones se anula pero que quede claro que las demás reglas seguirán como si nada._

_\- De acuerdo. Dicen ambos al unísono tomando otra pose diferente se estudian con la vista sin dejar la pequeña sonrisa que reflejan ambos, tomando la iniciativa Ojiro se lanza a buena velocidad comenzando con una patada a lo que Ranma esquivo con un salto teniendo cerca al rubio comenzado una serie de ataques a una velocidad mayor acompañados de su poderosa cola lanzando fuertes golpes obligando al Midoriya adoptado a moverse más rápido tomando enserio el encuentro teniendo tiempo de bloquear y esquivar los golpes siguiendo el paso del karateka, los atributos ofensivos como defensivos aumentaron en fuerza y velocidad llevando a otro intercambio de golpes la función de su enorme cola aumenta la dificultad de atacar entrando de defensivo a ofensivo en un instante golpeado el cuerpo del artista marcial haciéndole sentir dolor._

_\- Increíble, al no estar limitado Ojiro-san ha logrado golpearlo. Comento Kaminari sorprendido. _

_(¿Cómo es posible que Ojiro pudiera y nosotros no? ¿Sera posible que al ser uno a uno sea la diferencia o acaso solo jugaba con nosotros? Midoriya tiene razón y no ha usado todo su poder en nuestro encuentro, su nivel debe ser menor al de los tres grandes sí pudieron herirlo eso significa que debo estudiar mas) Pensó la azabache endureciendo su mirada sacando varios puntos a reconsiderar._

_\- Como lo dije es solo es débil, no es tan genial como se deja ver si ese estúpido lo está golpeando no es mas que un farsante bueno para nada. Escupió Bakuro esbozando una sonrisa segura._

_(Es lo que tú crees, es verdad que Ojiro-san consiguió golpearlo realizando una ofensiva increíble sin embargo Ranma es muy resistente por lo que dijo ha enfrentado a ese sujeto Ryoga que según dijo tiene una defensa y resistencia alta por lo que creo él debe una igual y apenas está usando sus mejores golpes esto puede cambiar en un segundo) Pensó el peliverde seguro en sus pensamientos._

_En cada ataque efectuado es respondido de igual manera, aprovechando la oportunidad Mashirao ataca por sorpresa con su cola por la derecha siendo repelido por la defensa de Ranma bloqueando con sus brazos en posición de L, es ahí que sujetando con ambas manos de la extremidad la coleta da varios giros mandando volar al rubio varios metros en el aire, asumiendo una sonrisa segura el rubio al paso que desciende comienza a realizar giros cada vez más rápidos. _

_\- Demonios es lo que pienso Dijo Sero alarmado._

_\- No estará pensando que lo hará._

_\- Eso es lo que temo, su ataque especial. Menciono Mezu parándose de su posición._

_\- Ni-san cúbrete. _

_Ranma desvió la mirada al peliverde sin entender fue donde al dar una mirada más analítica a lo que Ojiro hace logra entender al poco tiempo del impacto. _

_\- Biku Senbu. Declaro Ojiro realizando su ataque brutal impactando de lleno el golpe con su cola levantando una cortina de humo por el impacto tapando los ojos de los estudiantes._

_\- Deku di adiós al inútil de tu hermano, después de todo la basura siempre será basura. Alardeo el peli cenizo con superioridad._

_\- Son palabras muy grades para un idiota tan frágil. Comento una voz entre la cortina de polvo que se iba desvaneciendo donde las miradas de incredulidad de la clase 1-a se dieron a conocer incluyendo a un Ojiro en estado de shock mirando a un Ranma erguido frenando su ataque con sus brazos sobre el en forma de X rodeados por un aura de Ki azul. _

_(Es un fenómeno, nadie se atrevería a detener ese golpe en una posición tan reducida) Pensó Uraraka insólita sin creer lo que sus ojos ven. _

_(No, no es tan simple, a mí no puede engañarme si pudo romperle los cuernos a Pony ese impacto fácilmente pudo haber herido de gravedad a un humano normal pero él lo recibió de frente activando su don, no hay duda que está a otro nivel) Pensó Todoroki realizando un análisis entrecerrando la mirada y cruzado de brazos consiguiendo ver su movimiento la experiencia hablaba por si de su encuentro con Izuku podía ver que un aura de ki verde azul._

_\- L-lo resistió. Expreso Ojiro sin creerlo con sus ojo temblando de la impresión, en eso desaparece y reaparece frente a él conectando un conjunto de fuertes patadas en su estómago haciéndolo retroceder por lo que lo persigue usando su velocidad bloqueando sus golpes con precisión estando lo bastante cerca pasa al ataque._

_\- Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. Declaro Ranma conectando una serie de trescientos golpes en su cuerpo enviándolo que caiga al piso rebotando en el suelo fuera de combate._

_Medianoche se acerca al joven revisando sus signos confirmando que no está en peligro - Ojiiro esta inconsciente ganador Midoriya Ranma._

_La clase 1-A se acerca corriendo a los contrincantes sintiendo dolor en las áreas afectadas, abriendo los ojos el rubio lo primero que ve es una coleta apoyando sus manos en su rodilla frente a su persona mostrando una sonrisa satisfecha – Me parece que he perdido._

_\- Fue una buena pelea no podemos decir más que eso espero algún día tener la revancha cuando sea. Se limitó a decir Ranma regalando una sonrisa amigable le extiende su mano al karateka exhausto ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, en un gesto de caballería Ranma levanto su brazo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de respeto que Ojiro frente al grupo en una muestra de respeto ambos se estrechan la mano confirmando que desde ya serán aliados._

…..

(Fin flash Back):

**En la actualidad.**

Dejándose caer de espalda sobre su cama un agotado Ranma siente alivio de ver que otro día había pasado.

\- Hombre había olvidado lo que se siente lo que es un desafío, aunque use el cuarenta por ciento de mi poder tengo mucho que mejorar en este mundo loco de héroes y villanos. Comento Ranma para sí mismo mirando el techo entendiendo que el mundo era mucho más grande donde existen sujetos con habilidades y métodos desconocidos fuera de Nerima y lo que conoce lo que lo desconcierta y emociona a la vez.

Con ese pensamiento fue que cerrando sus ojos cayo en el mundo de los sueños.

….

**Nerima**

**En la mañana**

Decir que Nerima es conocida por su reputación de locura y escenarios generados por escándalos de la gente y conflictos ridículos, sin embargo un nuevo caos y el escándalo de tal manera como en el pasado de nuevo rodea la residencia Tendo.

Entre el lloriqueo del patriarca Soun, el disgusto de un hombre-panda intentando consolar a su esposa Soun, el cinismo de Akane por aceptarlo, la enajenación de una feliz Nodoka que baila de la felicidad, el desinterés de Nabiki por el escándalo teniendo dificultades mientras intenta ver la televisión y un Ryoga en posición fetal susurrando una y otra vez _un no puede ser._

Tal como lo confirmo el Doctor Tofu después de un análisis medico siguiendo el procedimiento medico el buen doctor en un momento de reflexión cuando Kasumi apareció en la habitación de su hermana llevando una taza de té para el medico mirado la seriedad en el rostro del buen medico motivo por el cual Tofu aparo a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo para después de susúrrale su diagnóstico al segundo de procesarlo soltando la charola cayendo al suelo un ruido seco retumbo en el pasillo porque Kasumi se desmayó.

Luego de dejar descansar a la joven en su habitación Tofu le comunico de lo sucedido a Nabiki quien en una reacción fuera de su persona cometiendo el error de gritar que su hermana estaba embarazada desencadenando los acontecimientos actuales.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente algún chismoso hizo correr el rumor de una persona a otra y antes del mediodía ya toda la ciudad sabia de la novedad para colmo la presencia de los rivales no tardaron en decir presente dando casería de muerte al chico cerdo seguido de la brigada prometidas en busca de la coleta que desde un tiempo no se vio su sombra.

\- Ya llegue. Se presentó el anciano maestro.

\- Oh hola maestro Happossai.

\- Hola doctor ¿Cómo le va?

\- Muy bien gracias por preguntar.

\- ¿Puede decirme porque hay tanto escándalo? Se escuchan desde la otra manzana. Expreso el pervertido.

\- Es algo difícil de explicar, no sé si pueda impresionarlo.

\- Tranquilo doctor, he vivido durante mucho tiempo y he visto de todo no hay nada que pueda sorprenderme. Aseguro el creador de la escuela Musabetsu Kakutou Ryu con aire de orgullo.

\- Muy bien se lo diré pero intente no exaltarse. Le advirtió el buen doctor, al darle la noticia el buen doctor esperaría cualquier reacción, lo último que esperaría del anciano maestro que se quedara helado elevando sus ojos hacia arriba el viejo maestro se desmayó asustando al médico.

\- Maestro reaccione, diga algo… diga algo. Dijo Tofu preocupado por su salud.

…..

**Mundo My Hero Academy**

Llegado el tan merecido fin de semana un grupo de jóvenes héroes se reúnen en la sala del dormitorio disfrutando del merecidísimo descanso de las clases, bueno todos menos una pelirrosa que se encuentra en su habitación recostada en su cama extendiendo sus brazos mirando aburrida la revista en el aire perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia, y si hay algo por lo que Mina Ashido es conocida no es exactamente por mantenerse quieta.

\- Gah. Exclamo Mina soltando un grito de coraje dando un salto se pone en pie tirando su revista contra la pared aleteando sus brazos haciendo un berrinche infantil – Tanta calma es insufrible, a este paso me volveré loca y apenas es Sábado, esto es un crimen.

Soltando un bufido volvió a dejarse caer en su cama frustrada no sabía porque y esta vez no era porque sus calificaciones la fastidiaran gracias a la ayuda de Tsuyu estaba llevándolo, sus amigas estaban ocupadas ya sea porque se fueron a visitar a sus familias o tomaron pasantías para reponerse de créditos extra mejoraron sus calificaciones, no tenía problemas con los muchachos pero por alguna razón no tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

\- Mina Ashido tienes dieciséis años y ya estas entrando en la locura, no puedo ser creo que necesito salir. Se dijo a sí misma la pelirrosa abriendo su puerta fue a ver si encontraría algo que le quitara el aburrimiento.

…..

**En la planta baja de los dormitorios **

\- Ya te dije Izuku que yo llevaría los ingredientes para la cena con Oka-san.

\- Estoy confiando en ti, tiene que salir perfecto para su cumpleaños Izumi y nuestros tíos vendrán a la fiesta el Lunes.

\- Te entiendo pero creo que tenemos mucho tiempo hasta mañana.

\- Ya te dije que es mejor tener todo preparado.

\- Okey, okey lo entiendo ahora tengo la lista aquí te llamo luego. Pronuncio la coleta presionando un botón cortando la llamada cuando está esperando el ascensor las puertas de este se abrieron sin señales de atención un sonido estruendoso opaca el área y es que Mina de nuevo volvió a caerse sobre Ranma ambos estando en el suelo.

\- Oye amigo ¿Cuál es tu problema? E-espera Mina.

\- Hola Ran-chan – Saludo una burbujeante pelirrosa – Entonces vienes mucho por aquí.

\- Muy gracioso ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Que coincidencia, eso era lo que iba a preguntarte.

\- Muy bien pero quítate de encima.

\- Porque yo no tengo problemas en que estemos así. Comento la pelirrosa en una mescla de tono seductor y burlón.

\- Pero yo sí, no necesito más tonterías de esos cabezas huecas de Mineta y Sero te lo pediré de nuevo, quítate de encima. Volvió a decir con expresión dura hablando enserio.

Haciendo un puchero infantil con sus cachetes Mina se quitó de su posición, Ranma se ponía de pie cuando vio a una radiante pelirroja ofreciendo su mano la cual acepta donde lo ayuda a ponerse en pie.

\- Dime ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

\- En sus cuartos, se supone que ahora deberían andar por aquí, Izuku está en casa con Oka-san preparando un pastel para su cumpleaños justo iba a salir a hacer unas compras.

\- Oye eso es genial, es muy tierno ver que ustedes aman a su madre.

\- Bueno me imagino que si ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Podría necesitar tu ayuda.

\- ¿Ran-chan me estas pidiendo ayuda? Pregunto un tornado de emoción llamado Mina Ashido.

\- Esa es la idea, necesito el punto de vista femenino, claro sino estas muy ocupada.

\- No será ningún problema, no tengo nada que hacer.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte.

…..

**Centro comercial**

Pedirle asesoría a Mina Ashido puede que no sea la mejor idea, eso es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Ranma a la par que se regaña así mismo y es que ¿Quién habría pensado que la pelirrosa podía llevar al artista marcial a recorrer todo el centro comercial? La propia Mina aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer unas compras y en tanto torturar al pobre Oji-azul pidiendo su opinión sobre conque ropa se varia mejor resultando en una tortura al punto de cuestionarse la idea de dejar que Orochi lo devore, ya había sufrido esto antes en su estadía en el dojo Tendo y más tarde en su vida de casado.

Posando una mano en su cara un aburrido Ranma sentado en una silla ve un como un reloj camina dando la hora cuidando de las compras de su amiga esperando que esta salga del vestidor intentando no entrar en desesperación.

(_Pedirle a Mina que te asesore en conseguir un regalo, bien hecho Ranma, te metiste en un gran lio. Maldita sea no estoy enojado por lo menos Mina no me matara por malinterpretar un problema, demonios la última vez que hice esto recuerdo que Akane armo una escena de celos solo porque conversaba con la recepcionista, y es que ella me hablo sobre como reconciliarse con su novia Kairi_) Pensó Ranma reflexionando de la vez que su ex–esposa donde por un malentendido en un ataque de celos la peliazul destruyo una tienda de ropa donde intervino la policía que la arrestaron por violenta y destrucción de propiedad.

La mirada de decepción en Kasumi es lo que más le afecto ese día creyendo que le había fallado y es que Ranma nunca falla o eso es lo que lo que pensaba antes, había escuchado que en una relación toxica las agresiones pueden llegar hasta el punto de quitar las ganas de vivir, otro motivo por el que juro que cuando el panda este bajo tierra que bailaría sobre su tumba.

\- Bien que te parece. Una voz chillona lo despertó de su sueño un ligero sonrojo de apodero de un nervioso artista marcial al ver a Mina vistiendo una blusa color crema mangas largas dejando relucir su abdomen atlético unos jeans morados ajustados a la vez que calza unos zapatos de tacón rosa.

\- Waw. Expreso un nervioso oji-azul con ojos blancos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan tenso? Pregunto la Ashido arqueando un ceja con extrañez acercándose al rostro de su compañero que se puso más rojo al tenerla más cerca.

(_Esto es ridículo, estuve casado por el amor a Kami ¿Por qué me asusto con una chica así? Solo es Mina-chan, solo es Mina-chan he visto a Shampoo desnuda y me pone nervioso una chica linda, espera ¿Por qué pensé eso?_)

\- Ran-chan me oyes… Tierra a Ran-chan… ¿Me oyes? Pregunto Mina pasando su mano frente a la vista de la coleta sin recibir respuesta alguna, pensando en cómo hacerlo reaccionar es cuando un bombillo se enciende sobre su cabeza a lo que asume un semblante malvado y a la vez divertido acto seguido le implanta un beso en su mejilla.

Una fuerza misteriosa hizo que los engranajes en la mente de Ranma funcionen de nuevo haciendo que parpadeara percatándose de lo que compañera rosa está haciendo genera que como cohete despegara de su asiento aterrizando en el otro extremo de su asiento.

\- ¿Por qué me besaste? Pregunto un sonrojado caballo salvaje.

\- Intente despertarte pero no respondiste por lo que no tuve más que hacerlo. Se limitó a decir una burbujeante pelirrosa.

(_Por Kami las mujeres de Musufasu son un dolor en el trasero_) Pensó un fastidiado artista marcial con una vena en su cabeza.

Mina por su lado ve divertida su expresión encontrando algo con que divertirse, si bien le sorprendía de que alguien que dijo que estuvo casado se portara de manera tan tímida no saca el hecho de que le gustara burlarse de su persona.

…..

**En ese mismo instante**

Una tímida azabache camina por las tiendas junto a un neutral Todoroki teniendo su primera cita en el centro comercial, su falta de experiencia hizo que sea incomodo de por si Momo apenas pudo trazar palabra alguna Todoroki tampoco estaba en su medio ambiente estando estoico como siempre intento sacar algún material de conversación que no servía para nada.

En el lapso de una hora la situación no cambia para mejor, es donde la pareja llego a un puesto donde el mitad y mitad fue a hacer sus pedidos dejando en una mesa a Momo frustrada descansando sus manos debajo de su mentón apoyando sus codos de modo desalentador, el problema es que no fue nada fácil el intentar congeniar con su amor no correspondido.

(_Esto no es como lo había planeado, no lo entiendo tal vez olvide algo del plan no el plan era bueno, me pregunto que será lo que salió mal_) Pensó la azabache sentándose erguida en su silla asumiendo un semblante pensante repasando en su mente la estrategia que tuvo para su cita con Todoroki y ella creía que todo sería mejor una vez que invitara al antes dicho si bien necesito de todo su valor para invitarlo a salir.

Por más que sea una de las mejores estudiantes no hay que olvidar que su falta de experiencia le jugo en contra actuando como una adolescente enamorada, es justo decir que le costó además porque primero fueron al cine donde para ignorancia del joven héroe se eligió ver una película de romance donde en su descuido se quedó dormido.

Podríamos decir que las primeras citas nunca salen de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Girando la cabeza en sentido contrario abrio sus ojos sorprendida fue que a lo lejos vio a dos de sus compañeros viendo a Mina junto al hermano de Izuku caminando juntos de una a otra comenzó a deducir de lo que podían hacer ¿Acaso estaban en una cita? La teoría tenía sentido al ver que el oji-azul lleva las bolsas de la pelirrosa, inconcebible a la vista de la azabache la persona más insolente que conocía con una de sus amigas eso sí que no de seguro Mina había perdido una apuesta y la cita era la consecuencia que debió pagar.

(_Esto deben saberlo las chicas_) Pensó una disgustada y segura Momo sacando su celular de inmediato entrando en su grupo privado conocido como las sirenas de la U.A poniéndose a escribir su mensaje.

…..

**Más tarde**

\- ¿Está segura de que la agradara el suéter?

\- Ya te dije que sí, confía en mi que se de lo que hablo. Lo regaño Mina poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras caminan por el centro comercial con las dudas acerca del regalo de su madre están presentes contando solo con el sentido del estilo de Mina para ayudar temía que es equivocara, observando detenidamente como la coleta carga las bolsas las personas alrededor con solo mirarlos pensarían que se encuentran en una cita, deteniéndose para comer unas hamburguesas pasaron un tiempo hablando de cosas triviales hasta que la pelirrosa tuvo que ir al baño dejando solo a su acompañante.

Una vez regresando se detuvo expectante de ver como un par de chicas estaban coqueteando con su amigo o en todo caso estaban invadiendo la privacidad por no decir que están asechándolo, y por lo visto de su compañero Mina dedujo que Ranma no estaba muy cómodo a la vez que se escuda con sus manos borrando el aire.

\- ¿Y qué me dices? ¿Te interesa la posibilidad de una relación de una noche? Dijo una de las chicas de nivel y belleza universitaria con tono de voz seductora prácticamente reduciendo su espacio personal sin buenas intenciones.

\- Me alagan pero no estoy interesado. Expreso Ranma negándose con una mirada incomoda.

\- ¿Por qué no? Eres un chico atractivo, pasaríamos un buen rato. Dijo la otra chica mostrando una sonrisa de perversión mirando al joven como si fuera carne.

Trazando unos pasos más cerca la Ashido entro en acción.

\- ¿Ya estás listo amor? Pregunto una inocente Mina en escena colocando una mano en su cadera llamando la atención de los involucrados.

\- ¿Nani? Preguntan las chicas al unísono.

\- Mina-chan. Se limitó a decir el oji-azul confundido.

\- Lamento la demora, espero no haberte dejado mucho tiempo a solas. Argumento la pelirrosa con tono normal caminando al antes dicho, es cuando pasando detrás de él se inclinó levemente rodeando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello de forma cariñosa a la par que apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero seguido de propinarle un beso en su mejilla.

En silencio Ranma alcanzo a ver el guiño de ojo de parte de su amiga por lo que le siguió la corriente.

\- Si cariño, no debes preocuparte te estaba esperando. Le responde Ranma con voz relajada al segundo que tomando la mano de Mina le propina un beso dando una imagen adorable, es entonces que ambos observan a las mujeres.

\- ¿Nos disculpan chicas? Pregunto Mina dando una sonrisa típica suya.

\- Si nos disculpan chicas, debemos seguir con nuestra cita. Dijo ahora el oji-azul sin más la pareja tomando sus bolsas se fueron ignorando a las chicas verdes de la envidia, a buena distancia es donde intercambiaron palabras.

\- Te lo agradezco Pinki me salvaste la vida pero no tenías que llevarlo muy lejos. Menciono el oji-azul con un ligero sonrojo sin atreverse mirar a su amiga de frente.

\- No exageres lo menos que pudo pasar es que te violaran. Contesto Mina divertida de la escena intentando contener su risa de la situación.

\- Oye no soy un pelele, se me habría ocurrido algo.

\- Si como no, estabas tan preparado debo decir que por tu imagen de dudas y timidez eres idéntico a Midoriya.

Inflando sus cachetes Ranma opto por dejarlo pasar, no sabía como pero esta chica podía ser un dolor en el trasero haciendo una nota mental de no hacerla su enemiga, todavía un poco nervioso sabe que le debía una por la ayuda para quitarlo de esa incómoda situación.

\- De igual forma Mina-chan creo que te pasaste un poco de la raya.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es que no soy lo suficiente para ti? Pregunto Mina con falsa tristeza cubriendo su vista con su brazo fingiendo llorar.

\- Mina no se trata de eso, lo que pasa es que la gente puede malinterpretar las cosas y pue – Unos gemidos consiguieron la atención de Ranma que mirando a su amiga noto en su rostro que hacia esfuerzos para no reírse.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Es que te ves muy tierno Ran-chan. Le responde una burbujeante Mina sin dificultades.

\- Suficiente esta conversación se terminó. Dio punto final girando la cabeza en sentido contrario tratando de mantener su estado serio.

\- Eh pero si es verdad lo que dije.

\- Para mí que solo es un pretexto para burlarte de mí.

Con una sonrisa radiante Mina asintió, una vena notoria se hizo presente en la cabeza del aquasexual reuniendo todo su control para no decir algo que su antiguo ser diría.

\- ¿No me digas que ya te molestaste?

\- Si porque eres una charlatana.

\- Ya perdón, perdón solo que me parece curioso que alguien como tú seas tan fácil de molestar.

\- No tienes idea de cuánto te odio ahora.

\- También te amo anata. Dijo divertida la pelirrosa guiñando su ojo.

(_Esta chica quiere volverme loco_) Pensó para sus adentros el combatiente de la coleta en tanto sus cejas se crispan aunque también no evito ver como la pelirrosa muestra una su sonrisa radiante rápidamente le hizo olvidar su enojo incluso hallando eso divertido.

\- Te debo una por esto.

\- Se de una forma en que puedes pagarme. Comento la Ashido con su expresión misteriosa mirando a los ojos de la coleta, en ese segundo Ranma se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

\- ¿Y en que estás pensando? Pregunto sintiendo algo de nerviosismo a través de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Escuchaste del baile de disfraces al final del año? Ranma asintió – Bueno podrías ir conmigo como mi pareja. Comento Mina mirando hacia otro lado llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Parpadeando incrédulo Ranma recuperando su compostura al procesar sus palabras no dudo en ofrecerle una sonrisa amigable por consiguiente con su mano se rasca su nuca – Si claro será divertido Mina-chan claro que iré contigo.

\- Genial, seguro nos vamos a divertir mucho. Expreso la Ashido abrazando a su amigo contenta de que aceptara.

Después de eso ambos emprendieron el camino a la U.A.

…

Fin capítulo 11:

(_Notas: Quiero dejar en claro una cosa vi la oportunidad de aprovechar para realizar este encuentro de artes marciales para ver algo fuera de lo conocido creo que vendría bien ver un combate típico de Ranma 1/2 luego de ver videos de versus entre los héroes de Marvel y Dc Comics quise intentarlo, estaremos de acuerdo que Ranma uso la mitad de su verdadero poder disfrutando más de la pelea contra Ojiro así como hice mención de su encuentro con Kendo lo hice como un gesto recordando la vieja escuela_).

(_Al parecer Momo no es muy fanática de la coleta, ya saben es como la chica que no capta del todo al chico nuevo que hace amigos fácil mientras ella no tiene la misma confianza ¿A quién no le ha pasado? Desde su punto de vista lo ve como un cretino arrogante algo que Izuku poco a poco le está ayudando a ubicarse en su mundo, para eso tengo una idea)._

(_En lo que respecta a Uraraka (Suspiro) ¿Qué podemos decir que no se ha dicho antes? Creo que sobran las palabras entendiendo a dónde va la situación, ya tengo planeado el final de esta historia solo necesita unos ajustes lo único que puedo decir es que lo que leerán será algo que no esperan_).

Hasta el cap 12.


End file.
